fact or facade
by Palindromes Rock
Summary: Drabbles with no specific rhyme or reason: some fluff, lots of danger, some injuries, some secrets revealed, etc. Really whatever random scene pops into my head. I don't own Magic Kaito 1412 or Detective Conan, I hope I do justice. Rated T, rather be safe than sorry, but generally calm. Please read and enjoy. Or else men in black will come to poison you. Seriously, they will come.
1. melancholy magician, master of masks

1: Melancholy Magician; Master of Masks

The door slammed as Conan burst onto the roof, breathing heavily. Perched at the edge of the roof was his prey, that illusive thief. Cape blowing in the breeze, lit by the full moon until his white suit gleamed in the dark, and the target gem lifted as if in offering to the stars. The magician seemed ethereal. Conan's watch clicked as he lifted the glass and sighted the sleeping dart at the thief's back, just above the collar where a thin line of skin was visible before it disappeared at his hairline.

Kaitou KID sighed and let the gem vanish with a swift flick of his wrist, "not the one," he muttered tiredly. The energy the thief had exhibited during the heist was gone; suddenly he seemed smaller and less… impeccable; in fact Conan could swear the modern Lupin, gentleman thief was slouching. Unable to claim victory when his opponent wasn't what he should be, Conan lowered the tranquilizer-watch and waited for the other to make the first move.

"Tantei-kun" KID breathed, so softly that even a gentle breeze would have covered the sound of his words, "who am I?" Conan looked up in surprise at the moonlight magician's unusually somber countenance. KID dropped his eyes and turned away, but Conan had already seen what the thief's poker face had failed to hide. Fear… grief… and exhaustion.

The thrill of the heist seeped away, dissolving into the night air. "I feel… as if I'm forgetting." KID said uncharacteristically hesitant. "Can you tell me tantei-ku… Kudo-kun? Am I a civilian who spends his nights as Kaitou KID? Or am I the Phantom Thief KID who spends his days acting like a civilian?" KID grit his teeth, "As I am now I tell more truths, but as I am then I wish the most for the lies to be the truth."

Conan laughed bitterly, but not without sympathy, "Both are lies as much as truth, both are masks that protect the other, if one is lost the other loses its purpose." KID smiled slightly, but just as bitterly, "you understand that as well as I Shinichi, but is it worth it? Both of our faces are false, so where is this one truth?" Conan sighed… he had no answers, not for this… "perhaps… the truth is where it always is... out of sight until it is ready to be revealed… or buried." He said instead.

KID laughed, "you're learning tantei-kun; maybe one day you'll truly be as cryptic as I am." The laugh died away, "then, I'll be waiting for that day: when lies become truths and truths lies." His confident smirk was back in place when KID turned around again and straitened his suit. "I am Kaitou KID, bold and flamboyant, I am a thief, but before all… I am a magician! Who better to warp reality and baffle the mind! Who better to create a perfect illusion!"

Conan smiled, all teeth and wild joyful relief as the thief seemed to be recovering from his bout of depression, "And who else is so adept at twisting lies and truth to become the same." Conan finished. The white clad thief tipped his top hat forward slightly in agreement. "Then I hope your truth will one day be realized." Conan said sincerely. "Yours as well," KID offered, "but, my dear critic, we still have a heist to conclude and an illusion to uphold. Shall we?" Conan's smile grew sharper and he reached for his soccer ball-dispensing-belt, "of course." He replied.

By the time Nakamori-keibu had escaped KID's traps and reached the roof, the phantom thief was flying away in his hang-glider, a ghostly white triangle against the night sky. Conan was watching him go with a satisfied grin, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Catch you next time thief." He muttered even as Ginzo started his usual rant.

"I'LL GET YOU KAITOU KID! ALL OFFICER'S MOBILIZE! KID'S HEADING SOUTH!" He shouted into his radio. Almost instantly a line of cars with flashing lights headed away from the building after what Conan had no doubt was a dummy. "Nakamori-keibu," he said innocently, "I retrieved the gem already." The inspector stopped and stared at the glittering jewel in shock, "WHAT!"

Conan smirked as the blustering man snatched the gem away, then turned to leave the police to their wild goose chase. The shrunken detective yawned, it was getting late for a kid. Solving murders, chasing thieves, cheering up melancholy magicians… all in a days work. "Conan-kun!" Conan looked up at Ran's worried face, "yes Ran-nee-san?" "Are you ready to go home?" Conan nodded and let her grab his hand to lead him. Yes… all in a days work.

A few blocks away a certain messy-haired magician was walking languidly down the sidewalk with a puzzled expression on his face. "I can't believe I dropped my poker face in front of tantei-kun." He whined half-heartedly, "Pops would be turning in his grave." An open and mischievous grin stretched across his face and a spring was added to his steps. "I feel a lot better now though…."

Deciding that the risk had been worth the results, Kuroba Kaito started planning pranks for tomorrow at school. After all, his depression and moping around had left him behind on his weekly quota. Even Aoko had started looking at him worriedly, which led to her pulling her swings during their routine mop chase. The teacher's too had been watching him less warily as the days went by. Oh yes! Kaito chuckled sinisterly; he had a lot to make up for! "Kikiki!"


	2. early bird

2: Early Bird

It was a bit out of his way, but Kaito was sitting at a small café, which he knew was dangerously close to the Mouri Detective Agency where Kudo Shinishi- Edogawa Conan- was currently residing. He half hoped that the shrunken detective would notice him, recognize him, and then (as usual) chase him while calling up police reinforcements on the way. Hell, he had even thought about contacting Nakamori-keibu and asking for assistance.

You see… he wasn't actually Kuroba Kaito right now. Nor was he KID the phantom thief. Kaito was undercover, incognito, anonymous; it was actually the dark clothes he normally wore when casing a location: a black t-shirt under an indigo blue jean jacket with worn black jeans and scuffed up black tennis shoes. At the moment the only things shielding his identity were his black baseball cap, drawn low to shadow his eyes, and some slight altering of his face using flesh colored moldable clay.

Kaito was hiding from Snake and the other Black Organization goons who accompanied him. The 'crows' had been surprisingly persistent in their following of him after last night's heist. Kaito sighed and dropped his chin onto his arms, crossed on the table. This wasn't how he liked to work: running until he was sure he had dropped any possible tail.

Dropping his prized poker face for a second Kaito yawned. These all-nighters were starting to get to him and the coffee in the mug mere inches in front of his nose didn't seem to be helping at all. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

"Late night?" Asked a childish voice from across the table. Kaito jolted awake blinking rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light. A familiar bespectacled boy sat across from the lightly disguised thief, smirking slightly.

Kaito silently cursed how dangerously exposed he had left himself. A quick mental sigh followed before he adjusted his poker face appropriately for his current company. "It's not the nights, but the mornings that do me in tantei-kun." He said jovially. Internally he was trying to calculate how long he'd been dosing. Who knew what might have happened during that time?

He reached for his coffee and eyed it warily, watching Conan in his peripheral vision even as Conan was observing him. Lukewarm. Last he remembered his beverage had still been steaming slightly, so… 20 to 30 minutes? "So KID," Conan started rousing the tired thief from his musings, "why are you here of all places?"

Kaito paused to gather his thoughts for a moment, what had he been doing here again? Oh right, avoiding the murderers who had chased him into the early dawn. "First off, don't call me that right now," Kaito said, "I'm undercover, so call me… Kai-kun. "Second, I am here because they have good coffee. Last, ano… I can't think of a last point, but three is a magic number, so I figured it would be good luck to have three points instead of just two."

Conan stared at the thief in complete bafflement for a moment before just shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of, "woe was me, why is it always me who gets the crazy ones…" "Or the psychopathic murdering ones." Kaito added helpfully. Conan glared and Kaito grinned, mission: distract chibi from true purpose… success.

Or not. "So, why is Kai-nii-kun dressed like that rather than in less noticeable civilian clothes?" The not-child asked in a child's sweet tones, which truthfully set Kaito's teeth on edge. "Could it be that you are casing someplace nearby for your midnight job?"

Grimacing, but covering it up by taking a whiff of his nearly room temp beverage, Kaito decided it was best to go with a riddle and hope the young detective would let him leave it at that. Also… he probably shouldn't consume any of his drink, tantei-kun may have drugged it while he was out.

"You know the thing about my doves," Kaito started, watching Conan's eyes narrow, "they can be trained to do all sorts of tricks, they're more intelligent than they are given credit for. They help me steal many shiny things, but sometimes there are some very annoying crows. Crows like shiny things too, even if said shiny things aren't theirs, but they aren't nearly as gentle as my doves." Kaito shrugged, "sometimes it's necessary to ensure that the doves don't lead the crows back to their nest." He set aside the mug of chilled liquid. "And sometimes… it requires more than the gentle dove to chase off the big black crows."

Conan frowned as the magician counted out an amount of money on the table to pay for his half drunk coffee. "So you're heists mark your territory, but… another group is infringing on it. Are they after you or the gem you seem to be looking for?" Conan's eyes widened. Maybe he figured it out.

"The crows that hunt me and whom I hunt in return aren't the best kaitou predators I've seen, they are however nonetheless dangerous. It's best to take them down before they truly take to the sky. It's not a job Kaitou KID particularly enjoys, but as their target… I'd rather hunt than be hunted, but when I take them down I want it to be on my terms."

Conan frowned, "why don't you ask for help then?" Kaito lifted his hands in a helpless gesture, "crows have many roosts, if they perch in the shadows it's possible even I will miss a few. /The walls have ears/." He finished in English, sure that the eight year old would understand.

Conan grimaced, his own black organization was the same, "then is there anything I can do?"

Kaito laughed, "I wouldn't want you to get involved, I cherish my critics and prefer them undamaged, but… for today… thanks for waking me up. If it were one of them that had found me in such a position…." He allowed his signature manic grin to subside, "jail would have been the least of my worries."

Casting his eyes about for anyone dangerous, Kaito stood and stretched, wincing slightly at his sore muscles and fighting off the urge to yawn (or let himself just curl up right there on the floor and sleep for the rest of the week). No crows were around as far as he could see, so the magician silently walked towards the door. Conan didn't move, allowing the thief to leave.

Grinning slightly, Conan turned his attention towards the unfinished cup of coffee. "Baka", he muttered fondly, "if it's not during a heist with a chase then the catch has no meaning." Besides, Conan added to himself, it was rather amusing to see the untouchable Kaitou KID slumped over a table in a diner with dark shadows under dull eyes. Even funnier was how cautious the thief had been upon being woken up. He didn't even finish his drink, probably because he thought Conan might have spiked it.

"What a waste of perfectly good coffee." He groused, eyeing the mug longingly. Ran wouldn't let him have coffee because it apparently can stunt growth, but having been fond of the drink as a teenager Conan was sorely missing it. Glancing around and feeling utterly ridiculous at the prospect of what he was considering, Conan took up the cup and, throwing caution to the wind, took a gulp.

The actual coffee wasn't that bad, but he would have preferred it hotter and without the milk and sugar. Conan hummed thoughtfully and added 'sweet tooth' to his list of knowledge on the Modern Lupin before finishing off the rest.

With an inaudible sigh of bliss, Conan set the cup down and slid off his seat. Not even the sudden scream of "OH MY GOODNESS! HE'S DEAD!" could steal his joy at just having had coffee again.


	3. contingency For tricks gone wrong

3: Contingency For Tricks Gone Wrong

Conan sighed and glanced around the large overly bright ballroom. Leave it to Sonoko to convince her uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi, to hold a Halloween Costume Party in his mansion. Of course with Ran invited both Conan and Kogoro, her father, had been pulled along as well. How boring. Big parties like this would have been so much more enjoyable if he were tall enough to actually be included in adult conversation!

The first thing he had done upon arriving was excuse himself from the Mouris' side and plop himself down in one of the comfortable armchairs that lined the walls. Propping his head up on one arm, Conan continued to let his eyes roam idly over the crowd, deducing what he could from each outlandishly costumed figure.

He didn't even acknowledge when someone sank into the chair next to him with an audible groan of appreciation for the voluptuous cushions. "What a dull crowd." Moaned a smooth alto voice, finally prompting Conan to look at his new companion. Said companion was a dark skinned teenage girl with unruly black hair and strange golden-brown eyes. The tiniest hints of an Osakan accent gave her otherwise unremarkable voice a friendly drawl. Like the majority of the crowd she was in costume: an easily recognizable prison uniform complete with a set of handcuffs, binding her slim wrists. On her opposite shoulder a portion of a patch with a prisoner number was visible, but Conan could only make out the last two numbers, a 1 and a 2.

"Ah… yeah" Conan agreed quickly. The girl continued on unheeding of Conan's apparent shyness, "it's really not a very good party for kids. I mean look at that costume over there," she gestured to a busty girl in a skimpy cat costume. "Absolutely no taste." The girl complained airily.

Vaguely as she continued to babble, Conan realized that the handcuffs of her costume did nothing to prevent her energetic hand motions. In fact he could swear that she was slipping in and out of them with the ease of a pro.

"Hey!" Conan interrupted her tirade, "are those handcuffs real?" She paused to look thoughtful for a moment and Conan was pretty sure it had been the first breath she had taken since she started talking to him. She glanced at him in slight hesitation before shrugging and answering with far too much cheer, "of course!" She pointed to a blond male teenager in a deerstalker cap and Sherlock Holmes coat; "I borrowed them from that detective want-to-be."

Conan's eyes widened, recognizing Saguru Hakuba, the teen detective from London. "That's Hakuba-nii-san!" Conan exclaimed, "he's a real detective and I know for a fact he would not just give his handcuffs to anyone!" The girl had the grace to look bashful before admitting that she had borrowed them without permission.

Conan frowned in suspicion, "I find it hard to believe that you simply went and pick pocketed such a renowned detective as thought it were nothing." To Conan's utter confusion, the girl flushed and brought her hands to her face, gushing about how cute he looked when troubled and how nobody had ever complimented her in such a way. Conan was forced to endure the humiliation as she went so far as to hug him, muttering under his breath that it hadn't been a compliment.

They continued to banter back and forth for a while before switching to topics of varying degrees of seriousness. She introduced herself as Kitsugi Chiaki an average high school student and aspiring actress. Conversing with someone who didn't treat him like a kid actually let Conan feel like Shinichi again. In fact he even forgot for a while that he had been shrunk at all.

A few hours later they each got a glass of punch to wet their throats before resuming. However, Conan was not so relaxed as to not notice his companion's increasingly frequent glances at Conan's watch.

"What's the matter?" Conan asked eventually, "do you have a date or something later?" Chiaki grinned and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "no, nothing like that, but it is an appointment I have and am not looking forward to." By this point in the conversation, the handcuffs had mysteriously vanished. Conan tipped his head curiously, "what kind of appointment, it's a bit late for a doctor, dentist, job interview… any kind of meeting really."

Chiaki smirked in a familiar way and turned so that for the first time the number stitched into her prisoner costume was visible. 1412. Conan gasped in realization "Kaitou KID!" He lunged towards her… him… off his chair, only to be yanked back by his left ankle. The handcuffs were hooking him to the chair leg. "Why are you here?" He asked the grinning thief. KID shrugged, "miss Sonoko invited me and I hoped it would be some fun before I had to leave for my job."

Conan stopped testing the chain around his leg and frowned, "there was no notice for tonight." KID's face was grim as he… she… replied, "it's not a heist. I have a lead on some criminals of the darker sort. If I succeed they won't be around for much longer." Conan growled, "but that's dangerous! What if they kill you?!"

KID smirk confidently, "a phantom can't be killed so easily, but if I do die… well then, I just happen to know Kudo Shinichi, the modern Sherlock Holmes! If anyone would be able to solve my murder it would be him." Tipping a non-existent hat, the moonlight magician vanished easily into the crowd.

Cursing vehemently with words no 8 year-old should know, Conan heaved the heavy armchair up just enough to slip the other silver band free. Grumbling under his breath he headed into the throng to find Hakuba so he could unlock the second band. It was obvious that the thief was long gone already, but… it was fun taking with him… her. Damn KID's disguises! They make genders so complicated!


	4. when eidetic memory is enough

4: When Eidetic Memory Is Enough

KID is a master of tricks, traps, and drama. He didn't like it when those same things were set against him and actually succeeded. Perhaps he had underestimated Hakuba's deviousness, or the pranks of his civilian persona had rubbed of on the half-Brit detective. It didn't really matter, what did matter was that he hadn't anticipated the small capsule that had been thrown at him because previously it had always been him throwing such things. So here he stood blinded by whatever had been in that blasted pellet.

"I did not see this coming…" KID said, using the weak joke to bolster his poker face.

"Don't worry", Hakuba said smugly, "the chemicals in that capsule cause only temporarily paralysis in your ciliary muscles, causing your eyes to dilate. You'll be able to see again in approximately two hours, thirty-two minutes, and nine seconds." Kaitou KID grinned to hide his unease, "my dear tantei-san… you didn't truly believe simple lack of sight to faze me did you?"

Mouth running on autopilot, KID recalled what he knew of the room from his earlier investigations and what he had seen before Hakuba's trick. "I expected at least slow you down if not stop you, you will be unmasked this very night!" Hakuba said. KID chuckled, "eye's are easily deceived, as a magician I know this better than anyone." Hakuba smirked drawing closer to the blinded thief as quietly as possible, "it is impossible for a blind man to fake sight and even in your disguises your eyes won't respond to the light. You can't possibly fly in that condition, so you hang-glider isn't an option. Face it, I've got you."

Meanwhile…

The room is twenty-three by forty-five feet squared, KID noted, drawing up a mental map of the museum. The jewel case sits in the middle. All other displays were removed due to his heist notice; however, Hakuba had apparently seen fit to bring in a number of chairs as obstacles and had then somehow managed to convince Nakamori-keibu and his force to wait outside while he set his plan into motion… irrelevant, irrelevant. The wall on the right was mainly made up of glass windows; there are several vents in the ceiling and a utility closet to the left of the main doors.

To get his bearings, KID breathed deeply to dispel any panic and focused on the way Hakuba's voice bounced through the room. Thank goodness that as a very meticulous thief and showman he considered every aspect of a room before his 'performances'. As a ventriloquist, he was a master at echolocation. He knew how the air flowed and could hear it move through the vents, how else was he supposed to be able to predict how his smoke screens and sleeping gas would billow. He pictured the room in his mind, every detail crisp: where the chairs were all set, where the chair-rail on the walls were, all the proportions of the room, etc. He remembered that the floors were carpeted, that would help mask his footfalls. Speaking of… Hakuba was moving…. "Face it, I've got you." The detective gloated.

KID grinned, setting his course in his mind, "I'm afraid I have been blinded, I would love nothing more than to 'face' you, but without sight it would be less than satisfying. I must leave you now dear tantei-san, and I wish you better luck in your next attempt to catch me. Ja-ne!" To Hakuba's astonishment, the white-clad magician did a neat flip over his head and landed just as lightly as always on the floor.

But he's blind! The detective's reason protested, this is impossible!

With a theatrical bow, Kaitou KID dropped a smoke bomb and dashed off towards the doors. He opened the door and waited expectantly for the shouts of the task force for the instant before he ran into a wall. The door closed with a nearly inaudible click. Owe… KID groaned silently, picking himself up, what in the…? Closet… right… he'd mixed up the positions of the two doors. It was the main doors on the left and the broom closet on the right.

Great going KID, he scolded himself, now you're trapped in a broom closet, blind, and there's a large number of police as well as a detective mere feet away from discovering you. With a slight whisper of his cape, the magician knelt in front of the door and listened for danger while trying to discover a way out of this new and unforeseen predicament.

Hakuba coughed twice and waved a hand in an attempt to disperse the thick cloud of stage smoke faster. Impossible, he thought, how could someone blind do that! Then again this isn't just someone… it's him. Sighing and anticipating the scolding he was about to receive, Hakuba pulled out the radio he'd been given, "KID got away, being blind had no affect." Nakamori's curses could be heard through the doors. His task force jumped at his orders, setting a perimeter around the museum and on the look out for any sign of the thief leaving by foot.

Hakuba started glancing around the room for clues. The police hadn't seen anything leave, so KID was either still in the room or had managed to get out through one of the small vents in the ceiling despite not being to see. Or… Sagaru stopped in front of the door with a small sign saying "supplies: authorized personnel only" he could be hiding in here.

The door creaked open and an explosion of confetti hit Hakuba in the face, sending him jerking backwards. A small white card sat innocently in the middle of the floor. Cautiously, the British detective picked it up.

Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites

Mouthless mutters.

-Kaitou Kid

Written as neatly as ever. Hakuba cursed, "wind; he used an air vent." Sagaru froze thinking of another way that an answer like "wind" would apply. "That idiot! He's going to fly blind!" He raced to the window just in time to see KID fly past, his ever-present confident grin in place. "Look out!" Sagaru shouted, before realizing that KID couldn't hear him through the thick glass and also couldn't look out because he couldn't see.

Miraculously however, KID turned and didn't run into the flagpole Hakuba had been trying to warn him about. In fact as he flew away one couldn't even tell he was blind with the way he easily avoided every building and obstacle.

KID grinned to hide his terror and focused on the way his glider was moving. Thank goodness the air conditioners had turned on and alerted him to the vent in the floor of that closet; and that air currents change around objects in general, so they were easy to avoid in flight. He knew from the slight headwind that he was heading east, but he didn't know where to land. "Jii-chan I'm literally flying blind." An updraft caught his attention. "Actually, I know where I am… I'm landing in the ally behind the bakery, meet me please."

The pleasant smell of the bakery told him where it was and he landed on the roof with only a slight stumble. Retracting the hang-glider he climbed down the fire escape, right where he knew it would be, and stood in the ally to wait. Now he was most nervous about being seen in his flashy suit. "Bochama!" Jii said, entering the ally. KID smiled, "is the coast clear?"

"Yes."

With a flourish of his cape, Kaitou KID's paraphernalia vanished under Kaito Kuroba's civilian clothes. Jii took his arm and led him back to his car. "Honestly bochama, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days… flying blind like that." Kaito just grinned and feigned looking out the window. He was so going to get Hakuba back for this in class on Monday.


	5. crows, bad drivers make

5: Crows, Bad Drivers Make

Shinichi cursed as he ran for his life. Trust him to get caught up in a murder case while under the affects of a temporary antidote and then run into some low level Black Organization members.

The nondescript black van squealed as it slid around the corner at high speeds. There was no way he'd be able to outrun them on foot. He could practically feel the heat from the engine as the car bore down on him. He grit his teeth expecting pain any second. Instead there was a bright flash of light behind him and he found himself being tackled to the side.

He hit the ground in a roll hearing the thump of his body on the pavement, but not feeling it. There was a second louder thump and a pained grunt half a second after and someone else landed heavily next to him. The loudest sound however, was that of the Black Organization goons crashing into one of the ally's brick walls with a horrible crunching noise.

Shinichi forced himself to his hands and knees and nudged his rescuer. "Get up! They might be knocked out, but if they're not they'll be on us in minutes, we need to go or they'll kill us!"

"Nng…" the other moaned, slowly pushing himself up. There was a sound from the car and Shinichi startled, grabbing the other under the arms and hauling him up. The man hissed, but did not complain. Slinging one arm over his shoulder, Shinichi helped take some of the man's weight and together they limped off into the dark.

"How badly are you hurt?" Shinichi asked once they had gotten a couple blocks away. The man winced, "not as badly as it could have been", he said, "I…" he paused to consider, "have a fractured tibia, broken wrist, maybe a couple broken ribs, and will definitely be sore tomorrow." Shinichi scowled at the other's flippant response. "I'm taking that to mean contusions and possible lacerations." The man chuckled, "sure, if you want to get into medical terminology." Frowning, Shinichi wondered why he was taking this man's word on what his injuries were.

They hobbled a while longer when suddenly the man pulled Shinichi sideways, "this way." Without a word, Shinichi allowed himself to be guided down another ally, through a back door, and up some staircases. Pulling a key from his pocket, the man unlocked a door and led Shinichi into a rundown hotel room.

"Nice." Shinichi commented, glancing around at the pealing wallpaper and rough wooden floor. Laughing again, the man sat down on the bed. "I'll admit I've had far nicer than this too." He said, "but this was the closest hotel to my… place of employment… that doesn't ask questions when being paid in cash for only a single night." Alarms went off in Shinichi's head, something about the man's wording.

Shinichi flicked on the lights and saw, for the first time, the one who had jumped to his rescue. He appeared to be an average man with casual clothes, dark hair and a mustache, and dark smiling eyes. However, with the light it became obvious that none of this was true. The skin on the face had a deep cut on the left side from which dribbled a small amount of blood and was mutilated where the man's face had been scraped on the pavement. Instead of acting like skin, the 'wounded' areas sagged loosely.

In a practiced move, the man reached up and pulled. The latex mask pulled away and KID grinned out at him, having somehow put his monocle on before Shinichi caught a good glimpse of his face. There was still a small cut going vertically along his cheek where the mask had been deeply cut.

Shinichi gaped as KID examined his face in a hand mirror. "I am immensely glad I was wearing a mask… otherwise I would have had to explain much worse scrapes to my mom… plus face injuries are so hard to conceal."

"K-KID!" Shinichi finally stuttered. "Yes tantei-kun?" KID asked innocently. "What the hell are you doing here?" KID's face warped into one of innocent confusion, "me? Well, I was taking a midnight stroll and _admiring_ some modern architecture when I saw a favorite critic of mine in distress, so like a knight out to save a damsel, I swooped into action."

Shinichi growled, then sighed, "well I guess letting you go this once is payment enough for you saving my life." He bent over and examined the cut on KID's cheek despite the magician's discomfort at the close proximity. "Does this hurt?" KID huffed, "it certainly doesn't tickle, but I'm far more concerned about my wrist."

Shinichi nodded agreement and, before the thief could protest, took it in his hands. KID hissed through his teeth. "Sorry" Shinichi mumbled, he knew very well that having healthy hands was paramount to a magician's tricks. Carefully, he felt the thief's swollen arm. "Definitely broken", he agreed, "I'd recommend going to a clinic for this one, but I'll splint it for now."

Surprisingly, KID remained silent as Shinichi fussed over his various scrapes, to the point where Shinichi forgot who it was he was treating. "It would be best if you just took your shirt off so I can check your ribs.' Shinichi said with a decisive nod. KID gave a wry grin, "only so long as you don't try to later identify me by my birthmarks or… other… distinguishing features. "Detective's honor." Shinichi replied.

Hesitantly, KID pulled his disguise's t-shirt off. His left side was a lovely shade of blue against his pale skin, but Shinichi found himself not looking at that, but the scars. Two nearly parallel bullet grazes stretched along his arm and another couple that were more jagged looked like results of various hang-glider crashes. Most worrying was the vaguely star shaped one over his heart. KID's expression was neutral, "when you get shot at as often as I, you're bound to get hit."

"What is this from?" Shinichi asked. KID chuckled mirthlessly, "The Blue Birthday gem. It was in my breast pocket when Sna - one of my crows shot me off a building. Fortunately it saved my life; unfortunately it left its own mark. Now, that's enough talk over depressing things, if we continue at this rate I'll reveal all my secrets and then what kind of a magician would I be?"

Lost in thought, Shinichi automatically wrapped KID's ribs. He didn't even notice KID redress into a different disguise in record time until a darkly dressed teenager in a black baseball cap tapped his shoulder. "Oi Kudo, if you stay here isn't your Ran-chan going to worry, or are you permanently cured now?"

"Crap!" Shinichi shouted, jumping into action. "The cure will run out in an hour! I've got to get home!" He raced out the door, leaving the bemused moonlight magician alone. Shrugging, Kaitou KID limped out after him, already making plans to see a doctor and reschedule the heist he'd been planning when he detoured to help the modern Sherlock Holmes. The thought made him frown, _so tantei-kun has his own crows to deal with… interesting._


	6. dove bombing

6: Dove Bombing

Kaito snickered as out the window he watched Hakuba Sagaru's poor hawk, Watson, desperately avoid the bright explosive pellets he had taught his doves to drop. It was an idea he'd been playing with for a while and had only recently managed to make work.

As KID he had already taught them how to trail people of interest, work as surveillance, hide in his clothes to appear as needed in tricks, carry messages, and even how to seek out snipers so that Snake and his associates wouldn't get the drop on him. In comparison to all those feats that another might consider impossible, teaching his birds to drop concussion pellets on anyone or anything that tried to attack or catch them was merely one more impossible trick that he had dedicated hours of training to accomplish.

"Kuroba!" A familiar voice growled with surprising vehemence. Kaito turned in his seat, "why hello Hakuba." He said in a voice that was all together too chipper even by his own standards. He rested his cheek against his palm in a bored manner. Sagaru's stormy face grew darker, "get your pests to stop harassing my hawk!"

Kaito smiled pleasantly, "I'm afraid that my doves only attack like this in self defense, so I'd say the correct response in my position would be: keep your hawk away from my doves. Continue to try and use Watson to catch them and my doves will continue to be armed." His grin became sharp.

Hakuba scowled, "I have often seen doves around the sites of KID's heists, my theory is that he uses them for surveillance." Kaito sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes, "I AM NOT KAITOU KID." He exclaimed, emphasizing each word, "and _I_ don't use my doves like that. They are my assistants. I don't appreciate them being traumatized by your bird. Stop attacking my doves based on your groundless and harebrained delusions!"

Frowning deeply, Hakuba stormed off. He didn't want to admit Kaito was right and that he had no definite proof. Kaito smirked smugly, watching the half-Brit detective's retreating back.

"You certainly are a breaker of laws Kuroba-kun." Akako whispered in his ear. Kaito grimaced, "what do you want?" He asked hostilely. She smiled coyly, "merely to warn you. You break the laws of man, the laws of nature, be careful lest you break the laws of time." Kaito frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about witch." He muttered. Akako smirked knowingly, "perhaps one day you'll find out, but by then it will be too late." With her signature high-pitched laugh, she wandered away.

Kaito dropped his head onto his crossed arms. What a freaky girl, he thought. He was soon distracted by those thoughts by the sight of Sagaru outside, hopping up and down trying to ward away Kaito's frightened doves while hiding his own bird behind one arm.

 _Kaito chuckled to himself and watched Aoko warily from the corner of his eye. The glare she was sending him would make her father proud; if there was anything she'd inherited from Ginzo Nakamori, it was his volatile temper. Maybe there would be a mop chase to look forward to in the future… it was certainly definite if he flipped her skirt. Kaito grinned in anticipation, what could he say but that he loved the chase?_


	7. chance meeting

7: Chance Meeting During a Future Disaster; Unmasked

Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori walked cheerfully along the pier. Ice crunched merrily underfoot and stars twinkled brightly up above. Four years ago Ai Haibara had managed to finally create a cure for the Apotoxin 4869, returning Shinichi to his rightful age. Three years since they, with the help of some others, managed to bring the Black Organization down. Last but not least… two days since Shinichi had proposed to Ran Mouri, the love of his life… two days since she had said "yes". Life was finally looking up.

Not far, but still out of sight of the two detectives, a meeting was taking place. Kaito, wearing a black hat and a large coat, stood on the end of one dock looking for the entire world like some sort of drunk. A fake beard was taped expertly to his face as he waited anxiously for his informant.

Three years ago a great calamity in a large branch of his crow's organization collapsed thanks to the work of a formerly chibi detective. The lesser branch that acted as his foe used the panic to hide their own actions and discover his identity. The resulting attack on Kaito had led to his mother being put into a coma and him faking his own death. He couldn't even tell Aoko as he was forced into hiding.

For three years he'd traveled all over the world holding shadow heists in his continued search for Pandora and lived off of money earned by amateur street magic performances. Of course he kept all his skills sharp, but Kaitou KID had been killed with Kaito Kuroba and he needed to lay low. He missed Aoko, his old life, and the fun of his dramatic heists from before, but at least he could still take pride in the fact that the 'Kage Kaitou' had never been seen. Not even once.

Shuffling footsteps alerted him to the arrival of his… no. "I take it my informant ratted me out to you." Kaito said, using a voice far gruffer and deeper than his own. Snake and an unnamed crow smirked at him, their hands hidden under their coat lapels. "He did… after we pulled out several of his fingernails." Snake said.

Kaito's expression didn't even waver though his anger grew. He sighed and turned to face them fully, "and here I thought I was keeping under your radar." The two criminals pulled out their handguns. "You were, but it only took one slip up of your friend to alert us of your existence. Any last words?" Kaito looked up as though in thought, "bye, bye brilliant blue blossom." He settled with, thinking of Aoko.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

With a jerky step backwards, Kaito fell off the pier and through the thin ice that coated the deep dark water. With victorious sneers, Snake and his companion turned and walked away, tucking their still warm guns out of sight.

Shinichi and Heiji stood frozen in shock before instinctively bolting in the direction of the shooting. Slipping on the slick wooden dock, Shinichi nearly went over the edge if not for Heiji jerking him back by the collar of his jacket. "Whoever was shot fell down there," Shinichi surmised, not even pausing to think about how close he was to following their victim.

Heiji responded in kind, "so, he was standing close enough to the edge that the shots sent 'im backwards over. Definitely sounded like a hand gun, but this was definitely not a suicide. One doesn't shoot oneself four times for a suicide." Shinichi nodded, "there's doesn't seem to be much blood… just a sec."

The light in his watch flicked on and Shinichi frowned, "make that no blood and soggy footprints. The victim is still alive and if we assume the nearly murderers fled after he fell, then he has only a… three minute head start on us. He won't have gotten far, though I assume the shooters are long gone."

Guided by Shinichi's light and their gut feelings, the two detectives ended up outside a dark warehouse. "Lock's been picked" Heiji whispered. Shinichi nodded and cautiously slid the door open. He froze as he came face to face with the short barrel of a handgun. Still there was something familiar about the weapon. Shinichi frowned pensively while Heiji, seeing his friend in danger leapt into action.

He grabbed the shadowy figure's arm and forced the gun from his hand while simultaneously heading into a spin accompanied by an elbow to the stomach. As their assailant doubled over, Heiji grabbed the front of his coat and swung him around so he was pinned to the warehouse door by an iron grip. His other fist came back, preparing to land the finishing punch.

"Stop!" Shinichi exclaimed and the Osakan froze.

Shinichi had picked up the gun that had so recently been pointed at his face and now stood with a smug smirk. "I was never in any danger, the one who owns this gun has a rule against hurting people. Isn't that right KID?" Heiji gaped, "This guy's Kaitou KID?!" Shinichi nodded, "I found red paint on the handle, he obviously faked his death at the hands of those killers by diverting their attention and creating his own 'fatal injury.' He thought we were... why hasn't he escaped yet?"

Concerned by the thief's continued silence, Shinichi turned his light upon the trapped magician. "KID!" He cried in alarm.

The magician's hat was gone and long tangled brown locks fell to his shoulders. He was still soaking wet and his face was unhealthily pale with blue lips and unfocused eyes. His breathing was light and uneven. Surprised as well, Heiji loosened his grip only to have to catch the thief as he nearly toppled over.

Supporting the magician's body, Heiji could feel how unhealthily light he was. He turned to Shinichi. "My house." The Detective of the East ordered. Slinging KID's arm over his shoulder, Heiji stood. Shinichi went to KID's other side and supported him there. Together they all but carried him as quickly as possible to 221 Beika St.

Quickly opening his door, Shinichi led Hattori inside. "He's freezin'." Hattori stated. "Shower", Shinichi replied, pulling the other two to the closest bathroom. He turned on the water and set the temperature to lukewarm. "We need to warm him up gradually." Together they hauled the unresponsive thief into the tub.

KID flinched as the spray hit his face and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He mumbled. "Your at my house KID." The thief blinked and seemed to become more lucid, "tantei-kun?" "Yes." KID relaxed and Shinichi gradually raised the water temperature. The magician was entirely coherent by the time the water had become comfortably warm. "Ne Kudo?" He said, "do you have any dry clothes I can borrow?"

Eyes wide, Shinichi blinked, he should have thought of that before, "ah… yeah." He rushed out leaving Heiji to watch their 'guest'. The detective and the thief stared at each other. "What's with your hair?" Heiji asked, breaking the silence, "it's so long ya look like a girl." KID blinked, then laughed, "I've been in hiding and actually for a while I was posing daily as a girl."

Heiji frowned, "hmm… aren't ya normally a bit more formal?" The magician smirked, "I am whatever is most suitable for the moment… and right now I am in the debt of two detectives, so I figure an amount of straightforwardness is in order." The detective grinned, "then ya wouldn't mind tellin' me who ya are?" Again KID laughed, "not at all, Kuroba Kaito at your service." He tipped an imaginary hat.

Heiji gaped, just like that KID had told him his identity. "D-did ya seriously… just tell me, just like that?!" He stuttered. Kaito sighed, "At this point I see no reason not to tell you", his expression turned sad, "it's not like I have anything left to lose."

Shinichi entered again schlepping a stack of cloth. "We'll give you some privacy, _Kuroba Kaito_." Heiji said, emphasizing his name for Shinichi's convenience much to the magician's amusement. Before the modern Holmes could respond he was ushered out by the Osakan.

Kaito emerged moments later dressed in the soft pajamas and a robe that he'd been given. His shoulder length hair had been combed and in all he felt cleaner than he'd been for a while. That did not necessarily mean he felt better however. Silently he entered the door to the Kudo Mansion Library to find the two detectives on the computer.

"So you've looked me up." He surmised, sadistically pleased at the startled jump the duo made having not noticed his entrance. "Father: Kuroba Toichi- deceased during a stage incident when a magic trick went wrong, mother: Kuroba Chikage- currently hospitalized and in a coma, closest relation: Konusuke Jii- deceased from heart attack, Kuroba Kaito- deceased, died of multiple stab wounds during the same attack on his home that put his mother in a coma…." Shinichi listed.

Kaito winced, "I was lucky on that score, one of my doctors was willing to cover my tracks after I told him that the attack wasn't random." He sighed, "I wasn't affective taking the stage and I haven't been successful from the shadows either." Shinichi smirked in victory, "so it was you! Kaitou Kage! All along it was you!" Kaito nodded. "If it became so dangerous, why'd ya keep stealing?" Heiji asked.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "did danger stop you guys from going after your Black Organization?" Shinichi frowned, "'your Black Organization' he repeated, so you're saying you have a Black Organization too?" Kaito grinned cheerlessly, "yep, and KID's been trying to take them down long before you had your 'little' problem. Actually, the power vacuum left by the collapse of the main branch allowed my smaller branch to come out more in the open. It… prompted the attack on my mother and me… I had to leave or risk…."

"So for all those years… I thought you- KID was dead… you were really trying to take them down?" Kaito nodded, "I've been traveling around, stealing gems, and surviving off of street performing." Heiji snorted, "I really can't imagine ya bein' satisfied with only that." Kaito shrugged, "until I can get rid of those crows I can't live a normal life; after all… I'm dead."

"What are you searching for?"

Kaito grinned, "I've missed you tantei-kun, nobody else has been so adept at reading me and solving all my little riddles and clues." Shinichi rolled his eyes, "you can't distract me from my question, what are you looking for?" Kaito exhaled loudly, "that's for you to find out if you can… I don't- can't trust you with everything. I'm afraid that all the secrets I've shared are those of a dead man; I don't want to add others onto that list. Stay out of it." He turned around.

"Wait!" Heiji shouted. Kaito looked back at him questioningly, "stay here the night." He finished much to the room's other two occupants' shock. "I helped carry ya here… ya were too light, when was the last time ya ate? When was the last time ya slept? When was the last time ya were safe for even just a night?" Kaito winced and Shinichi caught on.

"How do you feel? You were just shot at and dropped into a mostly frozen river." Shinichi added.

The magician shifted uncomfortably under the sharp scrutiny of the two detectives. "I…" he paused to think and admitted defeat, "I can't remember." At the lack of change in their stares he sighed, "I haven't eaten a full meal in weeks, I haven't slept much more than maybe… 7 hours in the last week, I am sore and achy, still freezing, bruised because Kevlar can't prevent all injuries. I'm not thinking straight, that much is obvious from how compliant I'm being, exhausted. And… I don't know… how long… since I've felt safe."

Heiji nodded in satisfaction at Kaito's admissions. "Well then… I'll make food." Shinichi grinned, "I'll set up a guest room." Kaito frowned at them in confusion. "We're on opposite sides of the law, how do I know you won't just turn me in?"

The detective of the west scoffed, "We don't want to see ya dead, turnin' ya in would only get ya killed if your guys are the same as our Black Organization was." Shinichi crossed his arms, "besides, you're actually an okay guy past all your pranks and mind games, you've helped me more often than I'd care to admit, saved my life even. Giving you sanctuary until you defeat your crows is the least we do…. It's decided, you'll stay here and we won't turn you in. Detective's honor."

Kaito glanced incredulously between the two, but they seemed sincere. Instead of saying anything, Kaito stretched gingerly and yawned widely, letting himself slouch. Heiji vanished into the kitchen and Shinichi vanished upstairs. Shaking his head in bemusement, the magician plopped down into one of the comfy armchairs that furnished the warm library with an Arsene Lupin book he'd found during a quick glance at the shelf.

 _Ten minutes later the two detectives reentered the library to find the magician curled up like a cat, fast asleep, his book lying discarded on the floor. They shared a glance. It didn't matter what the thief thought; he couldn't stop them from trying to help take down this new Black Organization._


	8. detective's doppelganger

8: Detective's Doppelganger

It was another of those few occurrences wherein both Kaitou KID and Edogawa Conan were investigating the same case. At the moment however, the only thing that mattered was surviving. The building, which suspiciously differed greatly from its blueprints, was also home to a number of hidden passages and labyrinths.

Mouri Ran had unfortunately fallen pray to one of these rigged paths and it was pure chance that had the Moonlight Magician discover her in time to keep her from being killed in yet another dangerous trap. 'Killed' being a relative term. His intervention had save her from a painful and instant death, but now they were both trapped in a partially collapsed room. They could still very well die: if not found they could starve, die of thirst, or more likely be crushed if the rest of the room collapsed.

At least, this is what the thief concluded from his glance around the dusty room by the light of a couple glow sticks he had with him. It was hard to tell what Ran was thinking as she glared daggers at him. "Mouri-san", KID greeted with a bow, "it is certainly a pleasure to share your company on this most delicate of missions."

He jerked back as Ran's fist swiped through the air where his head had been. "Don't pretend to be a gentleman with me, you pervert!" She cried out in anger, KID dodged another potentially devastating blow. "I remember you pretending to be Shinichi! I thought that maybe he had actually come back, but then you weren't him! He calls me but I never see him and then you had to get my hopes up… only for… it…." She stopped her random attacks, tears running down her cheeks. "Is he ever going to come back?"

KID checked out her slumped posture and, reassured that she wouldn't start attacking again, moved forward. "Mouri-san', he said softly, "I am a magician and an entertainer, your tears do me harm and I would wish to lift your spirits… however, I am unsure what I should say."

Ran nodded, not even bothering to hide her grief. The magician smiled kindly. "I am burdened by knowledge of Kudo-kun's aim." He said slowly, "so, seeing you in such pain prompts me to tell what I might be allowed."

Ran looked up in surprise, "why do you know so much?" She asked suspiciously, "why did he tell you if he didn't tell me!?" KID put up his hand in a placating gesture. "My dear, there are many secrets I keep and several are not mine to tell, but your childhood friend and I have been caught crossing paths often on our respective journeys and while he rarely says anything to me beyond threats of capture I have recognized him as an equal and a dear rival. A rival such as he I can't help but regard as a friend, and friends I keep watch of."

Ran's tears had stopped as she listened intently, "what can you tell me?" She asked determinedly wiping away the moisture on her cheeks.

The thief grinned, "first I must state frankly that my first, and perhaps my only rule, is that 'no one should get hurt', so I can only speak of what I believe will not end up endangering you and your acquaintances." He frowned, "otherwise Shinichi just might kill me." Ran couldn't help but chuckle.

Instantly the smile was back on KID's face and the glint in his eyes spoke of happiness. _She is certainly more beautiful… and less scary when she's not angry_. He thought.

The magician exhaled loudly to draw her attention back, "There is quite a bit to say, you might want to sit down. First, Shinichi considers you very dear." He started carefully waiting for Ran to get comfortable, "like I, with my friends, so too he with you. He is working very hard so that he might return to you, but he is encircled by danger. A crime organization of the highest caliber is his prey and he is theirs."

Ran frowned in worry, "why hasn't he said anything?"

KID shrugged, "Thus far he has carefully avoided their attention despite their spies, he isn't alone in his goals, but he is in one of the most tenuous positions. He would not wish to make you share in this danger, so he stays away and he hopes it is enough."

Ran frowned, "but I could help him!"

KID clenched his hands into tense fists, "don't you understand!" He shouted. "You are helping! By being safe you help him keep focused on his mission, by being strong you keep him unburdened by the guilt of making you sad, by remaining alive you remind him that there is a future for him if… when he gets back, a hope that it will all be fine and that even though he himself is isolated and hiding in the shadows you are his light! In the sea of danger you are his beacon of safety! In the midst of chaos you are the steady rock! The calm of the storm! The diamond in the rough! Don't you see that without you he would forever be lost?!" He fell silent, breathing heavily.

"Who is it for you?" Ran said quietly, a new light in her eyes.

KID turned to look at her, "for me?" He echoed.

"Who is your light, your rock, your diamond?" Ran asked. The magician chuckled, "she's no diamond, she is a sapphire, as blue as the sea and just as beautiful. She is… I don't know. I've known her forever and perhaps I love her the way Shinichi does you, but maybe I don't… I'm not sure. She is normal, my normal – and that's a good thing, day by day I see her and she shines like life itself. She is precious."

Ran smiled, "does she love you?" The thief shrugged, "I don't know. She has never said." He smiled, deep in thought.

"Change." Ran suddenly ordered, "if you change into a disguise now I won't turn you in once we're rescued." KID smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I don't have any masks left on me." Ran bit her lip, "you don't need a mask to be _him_ though." She said hesitantly. The thief smirked, "are you giving me permission to use _his_ face?" He asked flippantly though his eyes were serious.

Ran nodded, "just this once. If I ever discover you looking like him after this, I will not hold back, and I'm sure you know I am a karate champion!" KID paled, "yes ma'am." With a perfectly executed swirl of his cape, the magician was dressed in casual clothes and was struggling to get his hair to stick up right for the signature cowlick.

He grimaced and mumbled, "getting hair to flatten down is easy, getting to stick up is a lot harder." Ran laughed, "come, sit here, and I'll help." He smiled and dropped down so that she was able to arrange his hair right.

"Hmm…" KID hummed, "doing my hair…" he mumbled, "maybe when we get out of here we should get a group of friends together and get our hair and nails done." He said with a perfectly straight face and even tone. Ran laughed again, "it sounds like a girls' day out, but you're a guy." The magician moved so he was sitting next to her and said in an innocent voice, "I'm only a guy when I don't feel like being a girl."

Ran grinned evilly, "sure, and when you can't tell that someone is actually a girl."

They both laughed, thinking of his skill with disguises and the one time he had totally botched it.

Half an hour later, filled mainly with laughter and 'girl talk', which Ran was greatly amused to find KID excelled at, there was a loud shifting of rubble and someone shouting incomprehensibly through the wreckage. Immediately the two began shouting that they were indeed stuck inside. With the people on the other side working with whatever electric machines KID and Ran could hear, it took another twenty minutes for the path to be cleared enough to allow them out.

KID gestured to the small opening, "ladies first." Ran smiled and slipped through into bright lights. Overlapping shouts of "Ran" from her father and "Ran-nee-san" from Conan met her ears a moment before she was grabbed into a tight hug. "We were worried when you disappeared and then there was that loud sound!" Conan said in childish fear. Ran smiled, "I'm fine! I was kept safe by-" "me", she was cut off and Kaitou KID as Kudo Shinichi joined their group.

Conan's eyes narrowed. 'Shinichi's' smile widened in amusement, "Conan-chan!" He exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages, you've hardly grown at all!" Conan glared, then his face relaxed and his expression changed into that of an excited child again within the span of a second. "Ah, Shinichi-nii-san, I hope you and Ran-nee-san weren't to scared in there, it looks dark." He tilted his head minutely in Ran's direction and raised an eyebrow; _does she know who you are Kaitou KID?_

The disguised thief smiled, "it was a little disorienting at first, but I luckily had a couple of glow sticks and we were able to entertain ourselves until rescue by talking. After all, I've been missing for a long time and wanted to catch up with her." 'Shinichi' nodded shortly to Conan, _yeah, she knows I'm not you_.

Conan breathed in relief and decided that if Ran wasn't going to say anything, he wouldn't either. After all, Ran had said that KID kept her safe. 'Shinichi' exchanged a few more words with them before looking at a familiar watch on his wrist. His brow furrowed, "unfortunately I have to excuse myself now." He said, "I have… some one to meet about that big case I've been working on." He glanced apologetically at Ran, "if we might have a minute alone before I go."

Curious, but unable to do anything else, Conan didn't complain as Mouri Kogoro carried him away by the back of his jacket. Ran rejoined them a moment later, smiling happily. "What did that idiot have to say?" Kogoro asked roughly. Ran shrugged, "he said he was happy to see me and he promised to come back as soon as he finished his case."

Her expression became innocently confused, "he also said thank you and 'tell Conan thanks for letting me borrow his watch.'" She held out the item and Conan took it, strapping it on angrily. _That thief!_

Meanwhile, as he was slipping unhindered past the police, KID sneezed. _Hmm… a pretty girl must be thinking of me._ He thought despite knowing it was probably an irate chibi-tantei. Aoko came to mind and the magician shook her image away, resolving to think of other pretty girls. Akako's likeness appeared next. KID grimaced and resolved to never think of pretty girls again as it was obviously a bad idea.


	9. no more mister nice guy

9: No More Mister Nice Guy

The Black Organization was tired of the kaitou's tricks. They had tried to be subtle, but their game of cat and mouse had proved to be less amusing than they had first thought. It was time to teach that thief that they could do more than just bat at him with claw-less paws. They would put just enough fear in him to make him less cocky, more hesitant, and more wary.

The shoot out lasted only a couple minutes, but in that time five nameless Black Organization members were shot down, many cops were injured and two were dead. As sirens announced the approach of police reinforcements, the surviving and least injured Black Organization members fled into the shadows and the ones who were too injured joined the dead on the ground with steady hands. The Black Organizations body count now equaled nine.

The Moonlight Magician, Kaitou KID himself, had also not come away from the fight unscathed. Unable to leave while his task force had been in danger, he had also dropped into the fight using whatever tricks and traps he had on hand. Used to his antics and smoke screens, the Kaitou KID Task Force had been given a slight advantage. Many Black Organization members had been injured while blinded and many more had fled bearing deep scratches from KID's card gun. Unfortunately, white made a great target in the dark.

Ignoring the blood running down from his shoulder, the thief watched as the crows disappeared again. He didn't dare move from his position at the side of the fallen inspector. Nakamori-keibu's side was stained red, but the pressure the magician was putting on the wound had greatly slowed the blood flow. He was unconscious now, but he would make it.

KID's white gloves were sticky and wet with the thick warm blood and its scent was heavy in the air. The thief grit his teeth in anger, he didn't even feel his own wound. People had been hurt; people had been killed, at his heist. No one was supposed to get hurt, no one else was supposed to die. No more children were supposed to lose their fathers.

The magician's breathing quickened it's pace and KID realized that he was either going into shock or was having a panic attack. "Take over." He ordered a nearby cop who had avoided major injury. The man didn't argue and as his hands replaced KID's the thief stood up and instinctively found an isolated corner, struggling to keep up his poker face as he hurried to it.

The moonlight magician crouched down and covered his face with his hands, wincing as his shoulder shifted. _Breath_ , he repeated to himself until it was finally slowed to a normal rate. He dropped his hands and stood up gracefully, the noise of the task moving to help each other until the ambulance arrived filtered back in.

The Kaitou KID Task Force, the faces of their dead came back to the front of his mind and KID felt rage well up in him again. Clenching his teeth he felt trapped and tense from the intense emotion. Lacking his usual regard for his greatest tools, KID punched the wall and heard the bones in his hand crack. The new flash of pain jerked him from his murderous anger and he was able to relax and cover his emotions with a blank façade.

Turning around, the white clad thief found himself face to face with one of the task force members. "Kaiyo-san", KID greeted somberly. The cop blinked, surprised that KID recognized him on sight. "Ah… KID…" Kaiyo said hesitantly, "I… ah… noticed you were injured… and", he gestured to a first aid kit in his hand. The thief frowned, "I am not sure I understand." Kaiyo grimaced, "well ah… w-we all agreed, th-that officially Kaitou 1412 escaped and… well, for this one you're just a kid who got caught in the crossfire." He opened the first aid kit, "so, let me help you with your injury kid."

Still frowning, KID obligingly loosened his tie and, shrugging off his white coat and blue dress shirt, sat down. "I'm still not sure I understand", the magician grumbled as Kaiyo checked over his wound. "It looks like it's just a bad graze", Kaiyo murmured, "and we're doing this because without your… intervention many more of us would probably have been k… hurt. In that regard we owe you."

The thief shook his head unconvinced, "if anything it was all of _you_ who got caught in the crossfire of _my_ enemies. _You're_ the innocent victims in this altercation. As such… it's my fault that so many people are injured and that Tamaki-san and Himura-san…." Kaiyo carefully pinched the thief's injury closed even as he admonished, "we're police, we're prepared for danger and on a regular basis we're quite lucky that the worst we have to deal with is you, and really the only problems we have with you is that, professionally, you're on the other side of the law and, personally, you are infuriatingly arrogant half the time."

KID snorted, "and the other half?"

Kaiyo grinned, "you've led us to worse criminals and dropped hints, don't deny it, that have led to their arrest several times before now. Besides," his expression mellowed, "you grieve for our losses even now. You honestly do feel remorse."

The magician was silent as Kaiyo started rapping his shoulder with a bandage. "Why were you so angry KID?" Kaiyo asked softly.

KID could have purposefully deflected, but now wasn't the time. "Two men died today." He said, "Nakamori-keibu is severely injured, I just don't understand how one could be so callous as to steal something so precious as a life. I steal baubles, little knick-knacks that, while pretty, have no true value. A life, once taken, can't ever be returned nor the time that person lost. Time that would have been spent with his loved ones."

Kaiyo nodded in understanding, tying off the bandage. "And…" KID whispered, "I didn't want any- any more kids to loose their fathers." Kaiyo jerked and his eyes widened. "KID! Your saying...!" The thief stood up, "those are only the words of your 'innocent bystander'." The moonlight magician gingerly tugged his shirt and jacket into place and turned, cape swirling. "Only the words of a civilian." KID repeated.

As the thief began to walk away, Kaiyo stood up and called after him, "we don't blame you Kaitou-san. It's always been clear what your position is on the value of people. You value life more than many people I've seen, your own life is just as important remember, but I'm grateful you risked yourself to help us. You protected as many of us as you could and your actions saved Nakamori-keibu. We cops understand the risks we put ourselves in to chase criminals and you're not as big a threat as we are prepared to chase. We don't blame you for our losses."

KID paused in the doorway and his voice, though soft, was heard by everyone when he spoke over his shoulder. " _You've_ never seen me get dangerous, I've never seen _myself_ get dangerous. And… you may not, but _I do blame myself_."


	10. dangerous

10: Dangerous

Everyone was frozen in fear. The Kaitou 1412 Task Force, Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Sagaru, and Nakamori Ginzo.

"I was expecting that thief", Snake said calmly, his grip tightening on his gun. "Because he's not here, I guess I'll settle for this beautiful young lady." The gun barrel brushed against dark brown hair. "Let my daughter go!" The inspector yelled. Aoko's blue eyes latched onto Ginzo's in terror.

Conan cursed, if he acted now he'd more than likely blow his cover _and_ get the girl killed. She looked so much like Ran… the resemblance was so close that he couldn't see anyone other than his childhood friend. "Kuso!" He cursed under his breath. Their hands were tied. At this point what they really needed was a miracle.

One moment there was only darkness, and then there was white.

The rippling of KID's cape was the only warning the black clad man got before the thief's card gun was pressed to his temple. Snake froze.

KID's expression was wrong, so wrong. In place of his lunatic grin and mischievous air, the magician's face was blank, betraying nothing, and his eyes burned with ice-cold fire. "I would suggest you let Nakamori-san go, Snake. At this range even my toy can kill." He said. For all his tone betrayed, the magician could have been talking about the weather.

Snake smiled cruelly, "you don't kill people, never have. I don't think you'd really shoot me."

KID's face broke into a hideous grin, not that Snake could see, but it made everyone else shudder. "Don't misunderstand my intentions", the white-clad thief said, "you have set upon me the grievance of one stolen life. I know the cost of a life, and the weight it holds in weave of reality. Thanks to you. Now here I stand in what could be considered a stale-mate, but… all I find myself doing is weighing your life with hers." KID shifted minutely; moonlight glinting off his monocle and pearly teeth. "Stand down and turn yourself in, because… your life weighs less."

Snake growled, tightening his grip on Aoko's throat. "I'll take her with me!"

BANG!

Snake didn't even have time to pull the trigger. When it comes to reflexes, KID is among the best. The assassin's lips were parted in shock, his eyes wide, but already empty in instant death. He crumpled in a heap of black cloth, leaving Nakamori Aoko to cough and stumble into the safety of her father's arms.

The thief looked down at his long-time foe and sighed, "Congratulations fiend, you've brought me to your level, now we are both murderers. I suppose I flew too close to the sun and was burned to ashy black." His card gun was slipped back into his jacket and KID stepped onto the edge of the building's roof. None of his rivals made a move to stop him.

As the panic from the earlier hostage situation calmed, Kuroba Kaito, in dark non-descript clothes and a baseball cap leaned against the side of a building. He gazed back at the ambulance in which they were treating Aoko and the others for shock. _She's alive_ he reassured himself, _and Snake is gone_.

"I thought the 'returning to the crime scene' was just a cliché." Said a faux high-pitched voice. Kaito looked down, unsurprised to find Conan looking up at him. He didn't reply. Conan's face grew serious, "with the entire task force as well as Hakuba-san as witnesses, this can only be ruled as an act of defense. No charges will be taken up against you for your actions tonight."

Kaito's laugh was borderline hysterical and he was wracked by tremors, "I still just killed a man", he said, "I don't regret it because it saved A- Nakamori-san, but what I do regret is that _man_ escaping what I had planned." Conan frowned. "I wanted justice", Kaito growled, "he deserved, for his crimes, the full punishment of the law, but he escaped that! Worse! He made _me_ his accomplice!" He spat in disgust.

Conan looked down; in a way it made sense to him. "So, is justice all you wanted? Is Phantom Thief 1412 just going to vanish now?"

Kaito regained his composure, "I would love to, but I can't. There are more of them out there, men like Snake, and I also have to find… deal with that one other thing. " Drawing up his determination, the magician turned to leave, "your stuck with me for a while longer tantei-kun." Conan watched morosely as the other disappeared into the night. _I'm sorry_. The shrunken detective thought after him.


	11. the first dove

11: the First Dove

Kuroba Kaito's first dove was the smallest of his father's flock. Kaito had been only five years old when sickly little Mizu had hatched, but he had loved her all the same and nursed her back to health as well as a five year old could. With a smile, Toichi had taught Kaito how to feed and water her, how to get her to willingly swallow medicine, how to wrap her in warm bandages without taking away mobility, and anything else he might need to know to care for the animals that would one day be his partners on the stage or, as the case might be, in crime.

Mizu for her part had been an excellent first pet. Despite her early illness and small size, she was a wonderfully cheerful bird and loved Kaito as much as he did her. She learned tricks quickly and easily and was very patient when Kaito messed up the first couple times. She wasn't afraid to give him a warning nip when he played too rough though. Still, they were perfect for each other.

The love the pet and master shared was the very reason why Kaito was so distraught the day Mizu went missing. "Did you check the bird-bath?" His mother, Chikage, asked, "you know how much Mizu has loved water ever since she was a fledgling." Kaito's eyes lit up and he ran to check, but… she wasn't there.

"Have you checked in the usual training area?" His father suggested. Mizu wasn't there either.

Considering where else she might be, Kaito quickly came to the conclusion that she was hanging out at his 'secret' training place. It was actually the backyard of one of their neighbors and wasn't very secret, but the old woman didn't mind his using her yard to practice his magic tricks. She had in fact, been witness to many of Kaito's practice sessions and had watched him master tricks he'd been taught by his father, many of them including his faithful dove's aid. Her backyard was also the perfect place for his dove to rest. There were a number of small trees in which Mizu could roost and a round pond full of koi fish that kept the air cool and moist.

It was quite the tragedy then, that when Kaito vaulted over the fence he didn't find Mizu in the trees. Sighing dejectedly he turned to leave when something white caught his eye. Kaito frowned; there had never been anything white like that in the pond the last time he came.

He walked over and gasped in horror, eyes widening in shock until tears were rolling down his cheeks. He ran and never returned.

For floating limply in the water was his dove.

Mizu's soft white feathers were soaked and heavy with water and her shiny black eyes were dull. Worse even than her death was that she had been preyed upon. Feathers had been shorn away in places, leaving nothing but slightly bloodied muscle and in the deepest places, the white glint of bone.

It was by no fault of Kaito's or any one else's that this had happened, but after several years of service Mizu had been getting old for a dove. It was merely a misfortune that it was on a branch hanging over the pond that she had fallen asleep, and that she just hadn't woken up again even as she fell from her perch.

It was also not the fault of the creatures that saw what they considered food and had set about eating poor Mizu, but… the young Kaito never forgot the image of his first dove's death. Nor did Kaito forget the slimy creatures with bulging eyes and puckered lips who dared to feed upon his feathered friend.

From that day on Kaito believed one thing, fish are terrifying. Fish are harbingers of death.

 _(Note: I know nothing about doves or pets in general, so I have no idea what the natural lifespan of a dove is. Also, I'm sorry, but I was sick of some of the more unbelievable and cheesy stories for why Kaito has ichthyophobia. I hope I did not crush anyone too much.)_


	12. blackmail material

12: Blackmail Material

Haibara Ai was more serious than ever as she walked towards the Kudo Mansion Library. She had no doubt that the combined genius of the three teenage detectives: Kudo Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru, and Hattori Heiji, would significantly narrow the gap between them and the Black Organization, but… did they really have to allow that… that _criminal_ to join them too. She didn't trust him and when she had said so, he'd smirked cockily and said it was hypocritical for her to judge him like that when he had never killed anyone. Still, that magician thief was too relaxed. It wasn't natural for one to toy with danger so flippantly. Maybe they all just didn't understand the true seriousness of the situation.

The door opened without a sound as Ai entered the library. The sight before her made her grin evilly. They were all asleep.

The blond half-British detective, sat slumped over the table with his head resting on his arms and a slight furrow to his brow. He had joined the team soon after Kaitou KID at the thief's request. He was straight-laced and ordered in his thinking, but that obsessive compulsive drive for perfection had lead to several breakthroughs that the others might have otherwise missed.

The Osakan detective, or meitantei of the west, slept slouched in an armchair with one leg draped over the armrest. He was hugging a large book to his chest and had a bokken at his feet, which he allegedly uses to keep KID in line. His hat had fallen off at some point and a slight smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

The image that really had Ai smirking in glee was the positions of the last two members of their group. Holding back a maniacal laugh, Ai pulled out her phone to snap some pictures.

The moonlight magician and modern Arsène Lupin was sitting slightly slouched, but still upright, on one end of the couch. He could have been mistaken for being awake, if not for how low his head hung. Instead of his iconic white suit, KID wore jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black jacket and a black baseball cap that was surprisingly affective at shadowing his face and hiding his identity. Ai found it strange that even in his sleep his face stubbornly held on to his signature grin; it was less pronounced, but it was there.

The great blackmail part of this was that Shinichi's shrunken counterpart, Conan, was sleeping with his head resting comfortably on KID's chest and had the magician's arm draped over his shoulders, both keeping him warm and holding him in place.

Snickering, the miniature scientist raised her phone and approached. Click! The camera sounded softly.

The innocent sound was enough; KID's eyes shot open. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, KID had unceremoniously shoved Conan away and lunged at her, simultaneously dropping a smoke bomb. The chibi-tantei woke with a startled yelp.

The other detectives jerked awake at the ruckus and in seconds were frozen again when the last wisps of light pink stage smoke dissipated.

With eyes blazing, KID had Ai pinned to the carpeted floor. One of his hands restrained her dominant hand, the one holding the phone; the other held his card gun pointed at her forehead. His knee on her sternum held the bewildered scientist so that she was completely helpless. Ai's eyes were as wide as the detectives'.

KID, sensing no further movement, blinked and yawned to rouse himself from his half-awake, half-asleep state. "Ara?" He muttered, looking around in puzzlement at the tense detectives. Waking up further he noticed his own position and looked down at Ai. Seeing his gun against her head he jerked away, "sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed, helping her up. "I wasn't really awake, but… the air currents changed, so I knew someone had opened the door and … and well, I'm a light sleeper for the sake of security, but…. You should know better than to startle a hunted man! Especially when he is sleeping!" KID looked utterly horrified, "if you had moved even the tiniest bit I- I might have shot you!"

To his, and everyone else's surprise, Ai began laughing. "Finally, someone who understands the danger we're in!" Her eyes darkened, "our foe would not hesitate to kill anyone associated with us if we're found out! We must maintain CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Take note of this occurrence and emulate Kaitou 1412!" She left the room with a frightening expression, leaving silence in her wake.

"Are you sure she's not insane?" Asked KID, the one person whom everyone had at one point thought was crazy. "She's a scientific genius and extremely paranoid", Shinichi said slowly, "but I'll admit that her sanity is debatable." The moonlight magician did not look reassured in the slightest, "and... is she going to continue insisting on calling me 'Kaitou 1412', because it's really... weird... to be referred too by a number all the time."

As she walked down the shadowed halls of the Kudo Mansion, Ai smiled. Maybe the thief wasn't so bad. He certainly provided a great blackmail picture against Kudo.


	13. day job

13: Day Job

"Ya know Kudo", Hattori Heiji said, "I'm beginnin' ta think that even wit' my lucky charm we really are magnets fer murderers." The Osakan and his companion slid into a booth seat. "I like to think that it's the murderers that are magnets for teen detectives." Was Shinichi's retort.

The two detectives gazed around the fancy bar with unwavering dedication to detail. "That aside, do ya see our guy?" Heiji asked. "Nope", Shinichi answered, "but we know for sure that he's hanging around here, so maybe he has a victim in mind already." Heiji grinned, "so all we nee' ta do is keep an eye out fer someone who fits tha profile." He elaborated; Shinichi nodded.

Across the room from the detectives the curtain drew back across the bar's small stage, revealing a sleek black piano. An elderly man in a light blue suit took a seat at the piano and began to play. From the back of the room, someone began to sing.

Instinctively, the two detectives whipped their heads around to see.

The singer was an alluring woman in a tight strapless blue dress that flared from beneath the hips. Her face was healthily flushed with slightly reddish-brown hair curling down around lively blue eyes. Her voice was a slightly husky alto tone that, matched with her graceful movements, made her the perfect mix of coy and jazzy.

"Brown hair, blue eyes", Shinichi commented, "she fits the profile." Heiji nodded as they watched her glide past each table, hips swaying, as she sang a song in English. Shinichi recognized it as one his mother used to be fond of after a trip to America.

"/Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you/", sang the woman as she approached the detective's table. Her eyes flashed with recognition as she drew closer, "/sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you/." Grinning mischievously, she leaned backwards over Shinichi and slipped a card onto the table before straightening up and leaving with a dramatic spin. "/Stars fading but I linger dear! Still craving your kiss.../"

Heiji sniggered and Shinichi spared him a scathing glance, attention leaving the singer. "Got yerself an admirer?" Heiji joked. Rolling his eyes, Shinichi picked up the card. Immediately his eyes narrowed; noticing this, Heiji instantly sobered. "What's it say?" Shinichi exhaled slowly and read, "Detectives, I have something that will aid you in your present case. Meet me in the furthest changing room after _A Song of Night_ by: Laura Farnell. In the meantime, relax and enjoy the show. Signed Shirohana- obviously a stage name."

Shrugging, the detective of the west indicated that he would follow Shinichi's lead. "She fits the profile and says she has information", Shinichi said as explanation, "it's as good a lead as any." Catching the attention of a waitress, Shinichi ordered some tea and they both settled in to wait.

'Shirohana' sang four more songs, providing plenty of time for the detective's tea to arrive and then grow cold as both neglected it. "/This heart of mine will stop... to hear your song./" Having provided ample proof that she could sing high and clear just as well as low and husky, Shirohana's voice faded away and the room filled with polite soft applause. While the bows were taking place, Shinichi and Heiji stood and clapped as well until she deliberately caught their eyes. Shifting her head slightly, Shirohana passed through a small doorway.

Tossing some cash on their table, The two followed. Showing the singer's card to the bouncer got them through the first door, and the second opened for them even as Heiji was lifting his hand to knock. Beckoning them in Shirohana looked every bit the slightly nervous girl she should be. As soon as the door closed behind them the façade fell away revealing nothing but calm.

"You're chasing a serial murderer with dark hair and dark eyes with a scar on his chin who targets victims who are women with brown hair and blue eyes." Shirohana said bluntly. "How'd ya know all tha'?" Heiji asked in bewilderment. Shirohana glared at him in annoyance, "tch!" She clicked her tongue, "knowledge is power. Besides, it's very useful to have an eye on everyone else, especially possible threats. Also... I noticed him following me to work today."

"What!" Heiji shouted in alarm, "and ya didn' call tha cops!" Shirohana met his gaze evenly before flicking her hair over one shoulder, "I can take care of myself." Tilting his head Shinichi spoke up, "that aside, you said you had information on him." Shirohana's grin was wicked and strangely familiar. "I know exactly where he is." The detectives' eyes widened comically, "what!?" They exclaimed in synchronized surprise. "He's right behind you."

Despite the calm manner in which she said it, both of them whipped around. "A closet", Heiji commented, "yer tellin' me ya took down tha serial killer all alone an' hid 'im in yer closet!" Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Shinichi walked over and opened the paper door. Sure enough, the serial murderer was tied up and unconscious inside.

"Why didn' ya just do ta tha police?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi's head jerked up suddenly, as though a puzzle piece had fallen into place. "Unless you can't go to the cops for some reason." The blue-eyed teen said slyly, smiling at the singer. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before, with a stage name like 'White Flower' it should have been obvious." Heiji frowned, obviously a few steps behind. "Does thieving not pay very well KID-san?"

'Shirohana' scowled and spoke, disconcertingly, in the voice of a young man. "Not with the type of thieving I rejoice in. I spend quite a bit to put on my shows and uphold the health of my equipment, only to return my prizes to their proper owners shortly after." Heiji laughed, "so Kaitou 1412, tha greates' thief in tha world is workin' part time as a bar singer!"

"I am glad that you can admit my talent so easily, tantei-han." 'Shirohana' said, returning to her feminine voice. "Just put that man where he belongs and make sure he gets what he deserves for attempting to prey on helpless little me." She turned around and made to leave. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" Heiji shouted while Shinichi called Inspector Meguire. "Home." 'Shirohana' said tersely, "just tell them I was rather shaken at his attempted murder, so I went home." KID swept out.

"Ya know..." Heiji said, "I never know whether ta call KID a guy or a girl wit' some o' his disguises." Shinichi smirked, "I used to have that problem, I basically ended up figuring that if he's dressed in drag it's easiest just to refer to him as though he really were a girl." Heiji nodded sagely, "one more question... why'd we jus' let 'im go?" Shinichi shrugged, "we have more important problems, like a murderer tied up in a closet and the fact that technically we just let the 'victim' go without getting contact info out of her." Heiji groaned, "dang, Megure-keibu's gonna scold us like amateurs again..."


	14. identifiable

14: Identifiable

"Where is it?" Snake shouted, pointing a knife at Kaito's chest threateningly. Despite his restraints and the torture he knew was to come, Kaito grinned his KID grin and told the truth. "I destroyed it as promised, Pandora now rests in shards on the bottom of the ocean." He laughed even as the blade sliced through his flesh and agony seared in its wake. Kaito didn't care; _always wear your poker face_ , because no matter what they did to him… he had ultimately won.

The room was white and time was indeterminable. The room was still white, but smeared with blood. Kaito smiled and wrapped his arms around his knees. The room was white.

The door was creaking open. Kaito had heard what was happening outside, the sounds of fighting, The door opened and a couple people peered in, looking queasy at all the blood. Kaito smiled. "Welcome to my humble abode", he greeted them cheerfully with a bow, "I am afraid I am hardly decent to welcome guests, but well… beggars can't be choosers." His violet-blue eyes glimmered with madness, "and prisoners usually aren't the ones who entertain guests."

Two people pushed through the uniformed crowds and the police drew back. Two detectives entered: one with blond hair and golden eyes, the other with dark hair and blue eyes who looked very much like Kaito himself. "K-Kuroba Kaito?" The blond one gaped. Kaito smiled nostalgically, "ah yes… I did go by that name didn't I? I haven't been called that in… well I don't believe I marked the passing of time, but I recognize you…." He frowned in mock concentration, "tantei-san it was and tantei-kun is with you!" He clapped his hands in delight.

"No more chibi-tantei I presume." Kaito grinned sharply. "What happened to you KID?" Shinichi asked softly, his eyes roaming over the thief's emaciated form. Kaito laughed, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." He said sincerely. He straightened his bloodstained ukata, "I merely got too _caught_ up in the game!" He giggled.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Saguru asked emptily.

Kaito froze with a conflicted expression, "I know what I'll see, there are no mirrors here, but if I were to gaze upon my reflection… I would not recognize myself." Kaito smiled morosely, " **am I hideous?** They said they would make it so I could always be recognized for the thief I am. **Does it repel you?** To think, I only ever wanted to make people smile. **Am I gruesome?** Ha! I'm still the victor in my game. Was it worth it? **Is it over?** "

The half-Brit detective was pale while Shinichi took in each scar that Snake had left on the thief. '1412' over and over again, carved into his skin. Some smooth and delicate, others messy and angry; some old and healed over with silvery tissue, others recent and still oozing red liquid, the number repeated from head to toe. And the smile was the same manic grin as always, defiant in the face of KID's pain and the scarred numbers written even across his face. "It's over." Shinichi muttered.

Kaito's smile slowly faded. "Over." He repeated dumbly. His face was blank and pale, his hands trembled, his body swayed on weak legs. "Over." He said again and then he was falling to his knees while laughing and crying. "Over!" Kaito's heart was light, "it's over…. Oyaji." For the first time in years Kaito removed his poker face.


	15. heirarchy

15: Hierarchy

It is frequently forgotten, or ignored, by the general public that the criminal underworld actually does have a hierarchy… and even a moral code. There is in fact 'honor among thieves' as it were. Even less known is that despite (or possibly because of) his no-hurt policy Kaitou 1412 is actually ranked rather high in this hierarchy. This is not because of any hidden willingness to injure or kill, but instead due to a willingness to interact with the police and fearlessness in the face of the law. In other words, KID was not someone to cross because he was not afraid to help the police cross off names on their 'most wanted' list.

So, known only among the members of the underworld, there was a general rule: don't touch what the Kaitou KID claims as his. Unfortunately a certain Black Organization was powerful enough to feel exempt from this rule.

It used to be commonly known that attempting anything with one Kudo Shinichi would mean the culprit would always be caught quickly and efficiently. A notion that Kaitou KID waltzed over as though it didn't exist, and the Black Organization was (unfortunately) once again exempt.

Currently it _is_ commonly known that anyone who faces Mouri Kogoro (and less well known: Edogawa Conan) will meet the same end as if it were Kudo Shinichi who were being faced.

Known only by the criminal element of lesser renown, is that Mouri Kogoro and his family (including his ward) are listed as one of Kaitou KID's possessions; officially because Conan the 'KID killer' is the moonlight magician's favorite opponent. (A lie that both keeps Conan off the Black Organization's hit list and yet also gives incentive to the pettier criminals to leave the apparent eight year old and his associates alone in any attempts at vengeance.) As the underworld knows: if you want to remain free, don't ever touch what the Kaitou KID claims. After all, kaitou are notoriously territorial.

Of course there are always criminals who are too new to know the rules and some who are too stupid to follow them, but when they aren't… it makes a very strange meeting with one very confused chibi-tantei.

The case had started out as a typical murder; it was the discovery that it was done by a gang that had kept the case open. Still, true to form… Conan had quickly tracked down said gang in his search for justice. Following behind on his solar-powered skateboard, Conan had managed to single-handedly corner all five members. It was all predictable until the thugs started discussing what they should do. Now, the detective was stuck listening in bemusement as they argued their points.

"He's just one kid", said a bulky guy in a red hat, "we could just take him out of the picture here." "Nah, nah!" Exclaimed another (with a tattoo of a fish on his arm), "he called 'imself Edogawa Conan! That li''le tantei is the 'KID killer' and was claimed by _'im_!" A tall thin thug backed Fish-tattoo up saying, "if _he_ found out we killed his favorite… we'd be done for!" Then Red-hat spoke up again, "well if we stay here we're done for anyway!" Tall-thin threw his hands up in despair, "we're doomed either way!"

Tired of the other three's panicked shouting the fourth gangster, with a bandana tied around his arm stepped in, "oi, oi! How 'bout one of us hold him an' the coppers off while tha others make a break for it." Red-hat growled, "none of us are going to go for that! Who wants to spend their life in prison!?"

"Hnn? It wouldn't be your whole life", Conan spoke up in amusement, "if it's only one murder you've got on you, then I'd say anywhere from five to fifteen years, less with good behavior."

Four of the five gangsters glared at him, while the fifth and most level headed just looked at him with calm consideration. Calm turned to the others, "okay, as leader I'm making a consecutive decision. If we kill him we'll have _that guy_ on our backs; if we make a break for it, even if we all don't escape, the cops and that kid will track us down like animals. We never meant to actually kill that guy… so… if we turn ourselves in we might be able to plea for a shorter sentence." They all nodded at his logic. "We surrender!" They chorused, and put their hands up just as the cops Conan had called arrived.

Much to the shrunken detective's annoyance, he never got a chance to ask who it was they were so afraid of having after them if they had killed him. Shrugging, Conan slipped his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the Mouris and remained ignorantly unaware of the hierarchy of the criminal underworld.


	16. verbal spar

16: Verbal Spar

Conan yelped (in a very dignified manner) as he was scooped up just outside of the Mouri Detective Agency. He kicked and struggled, but was unable to do anything to his captor who held him by the back of his shirt in the same manner that Kogoro, the baka-tantei, frequently employed. "Oi, oi! Put me down!" He shouted as he was carted away.

"Stop struggling tantei-kun." Said a familiar voice. Conan did as he was told, but only out of shock. "KID!?" He was set down on the pavement and turned to see… Hattori Heiji. The voice didn't match the face. "Nah! Ahou! I'm Hattori Heiji!" He struck a pose that was just what one would expect from the detective of the west.

Conan was not impressed, "why are you here KID?" 'Heiji' looked appropriately offended before proudly declaring in a perfect imitation of Conan's long time friend, "I came 'cause I was bored, 'n' yer the only proper opponent when i' comes ta wit, Ku- ah… Conan-kun. So… can we hang out?"

Casting a considering eye over the disguised thief, Conan exhaled sharply. He had been kind of tired of acting like a kid recently. "I doubt that's really why you're here, but I'm not talking to you while you look like… that." 'Heiji' grinned in a most un-Heiji like way. "So you will keep me company!" He chirped, cheerfully, vanishing in a flash of smoke. "Just for today", Conan mumbled as the smoke cleared. In Hattori Heiji's place was a person whose appearance was unremarkable. KID had the appearance of either a rather feminine boy or a rather masculine girl. Seeming to read his thoughts, KID grinned, "ever since I made that mistake with Masumi Sera-san, I have found this disguise to work brilliantly for any amount of mischief."

Conan rolled his eyes, "I bet. What did you have in mind?" KID smirked, "a word game! It will be a conversation of any topic and the only requirement is to use the largest or strangest words you know. The person who looses is the one who didn't know the most words." Conan smirked competitively, "ah… I see, there's no way I can tone down my intelligence this way. Sounds like fun. I accept your terms. Let us commence, but I hope this doesn't mark me as a quisling."

KID clapped his hands and laughed, leading him down the sidewalk, "of course not! Spare me the trenchant attitude!" Conan grinned, "only as long as you comply to the same decorum, though I doubt someone as obstreperous as yourself could even acquiesce for long." The magician put a hand over his heart in mock pain, "I would never rebuff your postulations however, I consider myself more as a empyreal thaumaturge!" Conan's eyebrow twitched, "you often implement legerdemain exploits, yet I would never classify them as preternatural for a magician of your proficiency." KID pouted dramatically, "you're incontestably a duffer when determining the vocations of artists outside of your own métier."

Conan frowned, "cease your saturnine pretenses! I infer the same conclusion has been drawn in Nakamor-keibu's case?" KID snorted, "far from it, Nakamori-keibu is irascible and far too fond of his imprecations. At least he refrains form circumlocution… tantei-san occasionally bloviates about the merits of deductive reasoning." Conan eyed the disguised magician speculatively, "it sounds as though your personalities are invidious." KID bit his lip, "no… he believes I maunder and it vexes him."

Conan laughed, "it is apparent we both possess recondite knowledge of vocabulary! I'm sure it aids you with your euphuisms." KID looked bewildered, "you mean my heist notices?" Conan nodded, "still, I tire of this fustian expression. Why are you really here KID?"

The magician looked sheepish, "I…" he chuckled, "when your mood turns tenebrous I, as a magician, consider it an exigency." Conan glared at him, making KID shift positions in embarrassment. "In other words, you want to keep me in a good mood." Conan asked in dry disbelief. KID grinned, "yep! I am an entertainer at heart, really I want everyone to enjoy themselves." The thief nodded sagely, "I also have to keep my detectives in the best condition." "So you're plying psychiatrist now?"

KID's expression smoothed into nothing, "you and I both have identities to protect, it's a tall order and I figured that talking to someone with a similar situation would help even if we were only talking nonsense." His smirk returned in full force, "so then, see ya round Shinichi."

Conan watched as the moonlight magician stepped behind a tree and seemed to simply vanish. "Thanks." Conan said, looking up at the sky with a smile. "I had fun." As he turned to leave a thought struck him, "wait! Who won the game?"


	17. loathing

17: Loathing

Hakuba Saguru had had enough. Having been prey to several of KID's traps he was thoroughly tired, sore, and coated in pink sparkles while the thief seemed as annoyingly smug and cheerful as always. Enough is enough.

"Do you hate all detectives this much, or do you just loath me the most!" He yelled abruptly, feet planted firmly. To his surprise KID stopped too. "Hate detectives?" The magician repeated in astonishment, as though the idea had never even crossed his mind. "What in the world makes you even consider the possibility of me _hating_ my dear critics!?"

The half-Brit glared, "you're constantly playing pranks on us and mocking us! How is that not hating us!?"

An amused laugh tore from KID's lips as the thief shook his head. "I don't hate detectives! I don't hate the police either! I don't even hate you, tantei-san." KID grinned at the hilarity, "in fact I have great respect for all of you! If I weren't so impatient, I might have been a detective myself!" _I sort of am_ , the magician reasoned, _after all, I am chasing down criminals of my own!_

Hakuba snorted, "yeah right. You hate us."

KID gave an exaggerated sigh, "you say it's apparent I hate detectives because I prank and mock them, but that's all part of my persona and I do it to everyone. I am a thief- not a sneaking burglar who wears black and steals without being seen, but a flamboyant thief who wears all white and sends notices before the shows take place! I dazzle my audiences with audacious acts that, despite the police's best, never fail to bring me in contact with my target! Part of my actions purpose _is_ to mock, prank, and mislead! The Kaitou KID is supposed to be an enigma; everyone knows his plans and modus operandi, but no one knows where or who he is! KID is a gentleman who is not entirely civilized! It is the greatest paradox and yet that is what KID was made to be!"

Saguru would have rolled his eyes, but he was not that childish. "I am not convinced."

"Then think of it this way", the modern Lupin continued, "I am arguably the greatest thief in the world, and as such _I_ am allowed to prideful." The detective snorted again, smiling wryly, "prideful! You're as vain as a cat!" "As vain as I can be yes", KID interjected, "however, being as prideful as I am, I can't settle for having anything less than the best chase me. In the case of experience, Nakamori is the best and his men too. In the case of ingenuity and flexibility, Edogawa Conan seems to be the best. So then, why should I allow _you_ to chase me?"

Frowning, Hakuba almost felt hurt, until KID continued. "You are the one I would say is most passionate. However, that said… you are not the best detective I've ever played against. You are too… hmm (how should I say it)… arrogant… no… formal. You're too formal and procedure oriented, strict; I prank you most because if I must have the best after me and cannot get rid of you, naturally I must make you better. You need to be less stiff and so I'm trying to make you relax. You are passionate, but the greatest danger is that by treating everything as work… you'll lose your love for being a detective."

KID shrugged, "it's not just you I'm encouraging either. Edogawa Conan is too young to be seeing so much death and the worst side of human nature." _Even if he is actually Kudo Shinichi, who is also about our age_. "It can't be helped seeing as his present guardian is Detective Mouri Kogoro who specializes in murder cases. It also can't help that tantei-kun is so intelligent and yet also so young. Constantly brushed aside because of his age and never really challenged because of his intelligence, well… he's _a_ kid, I _am_ KID, who else would make such a challenging opponent. I provide excitement and challenge that distracts him from his near daily encounters with murderers and is never intentionally dangerous."

"As for the Kaitou KID Task Force, imagine them going against any other opponent! They are exceptional at security and chases, calm during chaos, and surprisingly clever. Not to mention that even with the number of tricks and traps they _do_ fall for, there are others that they are easily able to avoid. In a way, I have trained them to be cautious with their surroundings. To watch for trip-wires, escape routes, and other traps; I have also taught them to disarm bombs! The Task Force may not have realized this yet, but smokescreen machines I set up in advance are deactivated in the same way as a real bomb. By now each and every one of them knows how." KID grinned in satisfaction. "Face it tantei-san, I've taught all of you how to be able to take down even the worst of the worst."

Stubbornly, Hakuba crossed his arms, "I still don't see how any of that means that you don't hate detectives, even if you do… admittedly… seem to encourage potential."

KID sighed, "why do you insist on using the word hate? Hate can provide energy, just as fear and love can, but do you know how tiring it is to hate something for any amount of time?" Hakuba frowned, "that statement implies that _you_ do." The magician gave a sad smile. "I do. Why would I waste my energy hating people who are only trying to provide justice and uphold the law and help other good people, when there are people who are far more interested in doing the opposite."

"Like yourself." Hakuba commented.

The thief's smile grew bitter, "maybe. Perhaps I am worthy of only hate, but I don't try to hurt people… or scare people… or threaten people… or _kill_ people. If I did, then I would become one of those people that I loathe."

Stomping feet drew Hakuba's attention as the task force members finally caught up, and when the detective looked back, KID was gone. "Hmm…" Saguru hummed, "distracting, respecting, training, loathing… then, training us… to handle the ones he loathes… while he himself is a distraction?"

Taking out a pocket book, the teen detective jotted down a few words and went to request a copy of the security footage of that conversation. After all, that was the most he'd ever heard the phantom thief say in one sitting. Unfortunately, he thought he required another view of it himself to fully understand what Kurob- KID had been saying. Maybe a transcript too.


	18. cecilia

18: Cecilia

Heists held in competition with Suzuki Jirokichi always had the largest number of cameras and reporters. KID huffed to himself in amusement as he waded through a crowd of spectators. Jirokichi also always encouraged the largest crowds. Eyes narrowed under his dark baseball cap, the magician thief was fully focused on his goal. His senses were peaked to uncover the locations of cops and (if necessary) men in black. "/It's Showtime/", KID whispered with a grin, preparing to make his move.

A soft sound stopped him. Muffled and nearly covered by the cheering of the masses, it came again. It was a sound that KID knew and hated; a sound that made his heart clench. It was a sound that was more important than any gem. It was the sound of crying.

Head weaving back and forth, KID closed in on the source of the crying. He pushed people aside, ignoring their protests, until he found a small patch of clear ground. Curled up by a signpost was a little girl. She had blond hair and pale skin, obviously not a native of Japan, and had her face hidden in her arms. Her small hands were scraped where they showed from under a long-sleeved blue shirt, and her knees as well where her jeans were ripped. She looked about seven or eight years old.

Crouching down next to her, the magician reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?" She flinched and her head jerked up revealing milky green eyes. She was blind.

"Are you okay little lady?" He asked again, oblivious to the loud proclamations saying that Kaitou KID was late.

"/I d- don't spea- k Ja- Japanese./" She stuttered between sobs.

It took KID a moment to realize that she was speaking French. He smirked, "/are you all right?/" He asked smoothly, flawlessly switching languages. She hesitated for a moment, "/no./" She replied shakily. Obviously she was nervous about talking to someone she didn't know.

KID grinned and conjured a flower, it didn't matter that she couldn't see it, pressing it into her hands he spoke gently, "/I may be able to help if you tell me what's wrong, you can call me Mireille./" The girl giggled faintly, smelling the rose, "/that's a girl name!/" The magician laughed too, "/I thought it was pretty, I bet it's not as pretty as your name…./" The girl smiled slightly, "/I'm Cecilia Abélard./" She replied, falling for his ploy.

The thief scooted closer, "/I was right, that is a lovely name, but I'm thinking you tell me what's wrong and I make a miracle to fix it./" Cecilia nodded with a miserable frown, "/I was here with my mommy, but we got separated in the crowd and… and now I c- can't find her!/"

KID frowned, lighting up a moment later with a wide smile and an idea. "/I have a plan, but you have to trust me. I know some people who can help. Will you come with me lady Cecilia?/" Cecilia's expression became hopeful, "/you'll help me find my mommy?/" The magician offered her his hand, "/of course! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady in need?/" She giggled again and let him pick her up.

"/Okay now/", KID said as he started walking, "/you're going to be on television, so wipe those tears from your face and smile. I'm sure that your mom will see./" Cecilia bounced slightly in happiness, rushing to do as he said. "/Okay… I'm sure a smart girl like you noticed, but Mireille isn't my real name. I am actually called KID the Phantom Thief!/"

A cloud of stage smoke from a bomb punctuated his words and, even without putting Cecilia down, he reemerged in his iconic white suit, cape, and top hat. Monocle flashing and Cecilia still in his arms, KID faced the cameras.

Cecilia's grin was as wide as his smirk as the thief addressed his audience in Japanese. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was about to start the show when I noticed this fair maiden in distress. Young Cecilia was separated from her mother, if said lost parent would be allowed to come forth I will gladly return brave Cecilia too her."

KID was slightly surprised when none of the police made a move on him and the little girl, but he gladly used the time waiting to talk to Cecilia. The thief learned that Cecilia's mother was a big fan of his and had made Cecilia herself a fan through detailed descriptions of his magic that her mother gave her. He in turn gave her descriptions about what was happening around them. "/You're funny./" Cecilia giggled at his embellishments, "/the way you talk is silly./" KID huffed, "/I see myself as a poet, this is just how I am accustomed to speaking./"

Nearly twenty minutes after KID had made his statement to the public, a young woman pushed through the crowd. Her hair was the same golden color as Cecilia's and her eyes the same green. Upon seeing Cecilia she rushed forward, "/Cecilia!/" Hearing her mother, Cecilia reached for her, "/mommy!/" She cried as they were reunited.

Smiling, KID watched the scene with joy. "Thank you so much for finding my little girl!" The mother thanked him ecstatically in heavily accented Japanese. "I was so afraid after we'd been separated… with Cecilia not knowing the language, binging blind, and so young!" "Not at all", KID said with a bow, "it was my pleasure to be of assistance." Hugging her daughter tight the woman thanked him again.

"/Take care of yourself young lady./" KID told Cecilia, "/not everyone is of such good character as I./" Cecilia leaned away from her mother and hugged the stunned thief. "/You be careful too./" She said. Smiling, the magician thief conjured another rose, "/fair thee well./" He said as the two walked away.

Smirking, the thief turned back to the police, "now that that was rectified, shall we get on with it?" He held up the gem that until then everyone thought was still in the case. Grinning madly in return, Nakamori Ginzo pointed at him, "GET HIM!" The white-clad magician ran through the crowd with the task force on his heels and a manic smile on his face. As he escaped, he thought he heard the soft murmurs of a mother to her blind daughter as she described what he was doing in a dramatic monologue.

 _(Just a note if you haven't realized it by now, but when I make important filler-characters I like their names to have double meanings. In a previous chapter there was a guy named Kaiyo... that means forgiveness. In this one, Cecilia means blind in Latin and_ _Abélard_ _means noble strength in French._ _Mireille_ _means 'miracle' in French.)_


	19. fortune's favor

19: Fortune's Favor

One fact had always and would always be true. It was this: the magicians of the Kuroba family were greatly favored by fortune and Lady Luck. This was why Toichi was only pleasantly surprised when the seventh gem he stole was the one that glowed bright red in the moonlight.

KID's breath caught and he smiled as his face was bathed in the red light. "Is that it?" Chikage asked her husband, gazing over his shoulder in wonder. "It is." Toichi responded. "So now…?" Chikage asked. "I'll destroy it." Toichi said firmly. The glowing gem flickered.

 _You would kill me?_ A multi-toned voice echoed through the two thieves' minds, making them jump. _Why? I could grant your deepest desires_. The stone glowed brighter. "My only wish is for the organization that hunts for immortality to never find you." Toichi's brow furrowed, "for that end, I'll destroy the gem Pandora."

The gem dimmed _this form cannot be destroyed by a mortal such as yourself._ It pulsed a deeper crimson, _I cannot destroy myself, I grant only health and life._ Toichi frowned, "if your current form is the problem, then change, I assume you can."

Pandora brightened again, _this gem is my purest essence; changing form would change everything I am in an unpredictable way. Is this your wish?_ Toichi exhaled calmly before replying, "yes."

The gem's strange red light grew brighter and brighter until the two phantom thieves had to shield their eyes. The weight of the gem vanished from Toichi's hand. The blinding red light faded. Blinking sparks and dark spots from his vision, Toichi opened his eyes and stared. _This was Pandora's new form?_ A soft gasp told him that Chikage had also opened her eyes. "Toichi…?" She whispered in fearful questioning.

Toichi sighed, "don't worry dear… I can't dest- kill Pandora now. Not if it means…." He broke off and in a poof of smoke was dressed in civilian clothes. KID's white suit was gone without a trace. "I can't destroy it, so… I'll protect Pandora instead."

Cautiously, Toichi approached Pandora's new form and knelt. "Hello", he said kindly. Large innocent red eyes stared back. "Hello", Pandora echoed back, "who are you?" Toichi grinned, "I am Kuroba Toichi, the greatest magician in the world!" He introduced grandly. Pandora frowned, "ano… who am I?"

Toichi winced, but Chikage stepped forward and also knelt. She glanced at her husband, both knew what the other was thinking, he nodded permission. "You are our son." Chikage said with a kind smile. Pandora beamed, then the smile faded into a distressed pout. "What's my name?"

Toichi smiled and ruffled Pandora's wild brown locks, "Kuroba Kaito."

 _(This is where I thought about stopping, but that would have left a major plot hole, so... introducing part two!)_

When the sun rose the first day Pa- Kaito's eyes faded from glowing red to a shade that was a touch more violet than Toichi's bold blue. The next day Toichi was so bold as to run a DNA test on the apparent two year old. The result made Toichi snicker. Biologically, Kaito was entirely human and was related to both Chikage and him. Biologically he _was_ their son. He was different though. Physically he was perfectly human, mentally he was too, but he was also strange.

He was more meticulous, clever, and calculating than any child that age would be. However, like any two-year-old Kaito was also excitable and energetic. He loved playing and learning, and was gentle and caring- and yet mischievous too. His detailed observations and quick wit made him a genius. Kaito was precisely what Toichi would expect his son to be like. He was perfect.

Within a week Kaito had charmed both Chikage and Toichi. Forged papers were submitted a day later. Legally, he was their son.

 _But_ , Toichi realized with pain as he watched his wife and son put together a puzzle, _he couldn't stop being a thief._

If he stopped stealing gems then the crows would wonder why and start looking. So long as he spent his nights as Kaitou KID the Organization would have their eyes on the white-clad thief and not the man under the monocle. The moment he stopped... that would change. After all, a man is easy to find and hurt, but a phantom is untraceable and untouchable. As long as it was only Kaitou KID and not Kuroba Toichi in danger, Kaito would be safe.

Toichi's blue eyes glinted with determination. He had a fake gem to return and a heist to schedule. Pandora had been found and, as far as Toichi was concerned, didn't exist any more. The Black Organization was going to fall, not because he had to protect Pandora, but because he had to protect his son.


	20. a kaitou's worst day ever

20: A Kaitou's Worst Day Ever

It was already going to be a bad day. Kaito knew it the moment he walked out the door to go to school in the morning with a paper mask over his face and an itch in the back of his throat that wouldn't go away no matter how many cough drops he sucked on. He knew that the day could only go downhill the moment that Saguru's amused smirk landed on him. He knew that it was going to be the worst day ever the moment that the blond detective had remarked that 'KID couldn't possibly cancel his heist because the particular target that night had been sold to a private _anonymous_ buyer and this was going to be it's _last public appearance_.'

Kaito hated it when Hakuba was right. He also hated how his sense of duty to his father prevented him from giving up this chance even though he felt _awful._

It was the worst day ever.

Unfortunately, Kaito failed to realize just how bad the day really was until he ran into Edogawa Conan on the roof as he was making his escape with the prize jewel.

"Ah, tantei-kun, I hadn't realized you were here." KID said, proud with how smooth his voice was and how he had held back a cough. Conan smirked, "you host a heist in Beika and didn't expect me to be here? I thought you were smarter than that." Outwardly the thief smiled like always, mentally he was kicking himself for that oversight, blaming it on his aching head and slight nausea.

Conan wasn't an idiot, he was actually quite observant. It was easy for him to take the kaitou's shortness of breath, flushed cheeks, and slower-than-usual reaction time and put it together to get 'sick'. He found it strangely amusing that the magician was still up to his typical shenanigans while he was obviously not entirely well, but… if the thief wasn't going to go easy on him, Conan saw no reason to go easy on the thief.

The detective did maybe feel a little bit of pity as he kicked a soccer ball at KID with his full strength though.

KID's head throbbed painfully as he quickly moved to dodge the hellish soccer ball, but he accomplished the task as well as he usually did. The problem came when he inhaled loudly at hearing the ball rebound off the railing on the edge of the building, and felt the strong urge to cough. Too strong to be ignored, the magician stumbled with one hand pressed over his mouth to mute the cough and was hit in the middle of the back by the soccer ball.

The speed of the soccer ball, even after bouncing once, was still enough to send KID flying forward. For a moment he lay winded, his lungs simultaneously trying to draw in air and cough at the same time. _Owe_ , the magician groaned. _If things had gone as planned, I'd be home in bed by now_. He complained to himself.

Conan, feeling significantly guilty at injuring the already ill phantom thief, masked his worry with a victorious smirk and waited for the thief to compose himself again. _This is taking too long_.

Staggering almost imperceptibly, KID stood up. He really felt like crap, maybe he should just cut his losses and go home to his bed to end this day before it could become worse. Of course he was already too late. A red laser dot appeared on Conan's chest. Ignoring his own distress, the magician lurched forward, scooping up the young detective who had been totally unprepared for such an unexpected action on the thief's part.

A smoke bomb hid them from view as KID lunged for the edge of the building. The beam of the scoping laser was visible as it lit the light pink smoke for an instant before a bullet split through it. Conan stopped struggling out of shock when the thief grunted and the bullet's impact momentarily delayed his stride. With a graceful leap the two were falling through the air. Then KID's hang glider snapped open.

"Know of any safe places tantei-kun?" KID asked shortly and Conan ignored the uncomfortable warmth radiating from the thief to point, "Agasa-hakase lives that way, 222 Beika Street." Their flight was relatively short and certainly not as smooth as KID usually achieved, but the soft head wind was enough to land them right in Agasa Hiroshi's front yard.

Conan jumped out of the magician's arms as soon as KID's feet touched down. While KID stumbled dizzily, the shrunken detective had already rung the bell. "Agasa-hakase!" Conan called as soon as the door opened, "Shi- Conan-kun!" The professor greeted, changing names as he noticed the thief. Haibara Ai stood next to him, glaring at the white-clad magician.

"KID already knows", the detective said, "he needs medical attention." KID waved a hand, "no I don't; I have a safe house where I'll be fine." Conan glared at him, "no, you're sick, injured, and I owe you… again." KID sighed heavily, "you don't owe me, those snipers were after me and I'd rather you not get brought to their attention, besides I'm wearing a bulletproof vest so I am fine." The detective balled his fists irately, "they were after you, but they aimed at me! I'd say that means they had their attention on me!" KID closed his eyes and tried to clear his vision, it was taking everything he had just to stay upright at this point. He really just wanted to go home… where he knew that he was safe.

Gathering himself, KID swirled his cape and changed into his darker, but still mostly grey, clothes. "Look, now I won't draw attention, I just really need to get to safety." Conan sighed, "you'll be safe here for tonight. This is not up for debate, you are in no condition to-." He cut off as the moonlight magician yelped and collapsed.

"You guys were going to take forever", Ai said, brandishing her tazer casually.

Conan sighed, "just help me get him inside. He has a high fever and was hit somewhere by the sniper."

KID woke about ten minutes later on a couch in Agasa's lab, "owwwwwe.…" He moaned, "I'll stick to my anesthetic gas thank you, that really wasn't necessary." Haibara didn't respond as she wrung out a cool towel and set it on his forehead. KID glared balefully up at her hazy form from where he lay. "Huh?" He said, thoroughly mystified, "I thought there was only one of you."

"Are you hallucinating?" Conan asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Ah no… Kudo-chibi", the magician replied, "just really dizzy and achy and… it's just me probably… but it's really warm in here." Letting the 'chibi' comment slide, Shinichi frowned, "only you would be stupid or crazy enough to do a heist with a fever. It would probably help if you removed a few layers and _stayed here_."

KID groaned, "so long as chibi-scientist-san doesn't taze me again… I don't think I'll be going anywhere…." In a poof of smoke, KID's dark grey surveillance clothes were folded into a neat pile and he was wearing his white suit again. Another poof of smoke and there was another pile of white silk and the thief was in a police uniform. "Show off", Ai muttered, speaking for the first time, as a last smoke bomb added yet another pile of blue cloth and KID was wearing only a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt under a tightly fitted grey bulletproof vest. To hide his identity, KID still wore a black baseball cap and his monocle.

"I can't get this off very easily by myself right now." KID said unabashedly. Rolling their eyes, both Ai and Conan helped pull the tight vest off. "Strange…" Ai muttered, "I've never seen such high quality protection with such a light weight before." KID chuckled with a wince, "the materials are custom, my assistant helped me design and make it. Normally the material is made only in black, but… well… black doesn't suit me."

The magician grit his teeth, "urgh… the bullet probably bruised through that and fractured some ribs anyway, after my fever breaks I'm going to be sore as hell. Thanks for helping me by the way." KID blinked heavily and turned onto his side, "I'll be out of here tomorrow… just know that my identity could get you killed if you do try to unmask me." He wiggled around to get comfortable, "worst day ever" he muttered, "next time I'm sick I am canceling. Even if… it might be… the one." He drifted off quickly as his complaints faded.

"Think you can replicate that?" Conan asked, as Ai continued running her fingers over KID's armor, "not really my area of expertise, maybe Agasa-hakase could. It would be worth it if…" she pulled up KID's shirt to see how bad the bruising was, "wow… how was he even able to fly like this?"

Conan glanced to see what she was looking at and paled. Beside the small round bruise that was obviously from the sniper's bullet, there was a large circular one on the magician's lower back. Angry and dark, the bruise was raised slightly, more like a welt, and was perfectly round.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ai asked with one raised eyebrow. Conan laughed sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair, "ah… yeah… I may have hit him with one of my soccer balls." Ai frowned, okay… so the thief had saved her life once… she was a tiny bit fond of him and it was always amusing when he annoyed Kudo…. "Maybe we need to recalibrate your shoes." She muttered, "if he hadn't been wearing this vest you could have paralyzed or killed him."

 _(I'm not the only one whose been wondering what kind of a mark Shinichi's shoes could cause a soccer ball to leave right? He has been known to dent steel with those things. Ouch!)_


	21. flash to the past: dubious character

21: (Special) Flash to the Past: Dubious Character

 _(A special chapter due to writing 20 chapters, involving a crossover with Maurice Leblanc's, Arsène Lupin Gentleman Burglar.)_

It was a dreary day. The dark, cold skies heavy with threatening rain while light fog added to the obscurity of the darkly dressed people hurrying about on the dirty old streets. Still, the dreary weather failed to affect the high spirits of one man, a spring in his steps as he strode with head held high through the crowds.

The man's appearance was perfectly crafted to be forgettable. The same kind of dark clothes as everybody else adorned his lanky form. His thin lightly bearded face, brown eyes, and styled black hair (while attractive) were unremarkable. A persona as perfectly crafted as this could belong to only the greatest thief of the day, Arsène Lupin. The criminal grinned to himself.

Through the crowds of dark cloth, a flash of a far lighter shade caught Arsène's attention. Curious, he maneuvered to a closer location to watch.

The 'disturbance' was two foreigners, well… even more foreign in the London streets than a Frenchman was. One was a rather energetic teenager with strange violet eyes and unruly brown hair that peaked out from under a cream colored top hat. His tailcoat was the same shade of off-white with accents in gold. The vest underneath was a rich dark blue and his dress pants were the same, tucked into tall leather boots so the hem avoided the dirty water coating the stone underfoot. A blood red ribbon tied around his neck stood out against both the darker and lighter materials. Strangely he wore a monocle over his right eye.

The teenager's companion was dressed in a far less eye-catching manner. The young child wore large spectacles and no hat. His coat and pants were navy blue and his shirt underneath sky blue. A cravat in the same red color as the teenager's was tied around his neck. He was glaring at the exuberant teenager. Both were obviously of Japanese decent and were arguing back and forth in their native language.

Finally the younger child sighed, "when in London do as the Londoners do." He suddenly said in a lightly accented English. "When in London… one should explore!" Exclaimed the older boy in a far heavier accent. _Which one is supposed to be the elder?_ Arsène thought in amusement.

The younger boy scowled, "no KID, we have to find our way home! Where's that lady in red?" Arsène frowned, _wasn't the little one the kid here? Why would he address his elder as such?_ "Don't call me that!" The elder said, adjusting his top hat, "I'm not KID right now! Just call me… Kaitou. Everyone else here will think it's my name, 'kay Shinichi!" Arsène grinned, now he had names.

Shinichi growled, "it's Conan!" Kaitou laughed, "you're not in danger here, no need to hide your name… though actually… it might be better if you don't let that witch know your name. Anyway Conan-chan, let's go!" He grabbed the younger boys hand and, despite his protests, began dragging him down the street. Arsène followed discreetly.

Shini- Conan paused and glanced around anxiously, "we're being observed." Conan exclaimed. Kaitou sighed in exasperation; "you really need to learn subtlety, detective-kun, now he knows that we're on to him. Seriously, it's a wonder that nobody else figures you out." Conan rolled his eyes, "so you know who's following us?" Kaitou smirked mysteriously, "if I do, it's for me to know and you to discover. Besides, our tail isn't important." His voice became the most serious that Arsène had seen on him, "that person over there…" he gestured to a person walking ahead of them and spoke softly, "he's dangerous, stay right here."

Kaitou vanished into the crowd. "Wait!" Conan cried, only to realize he was too late. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands, "you stupid, kidnapping, thieving…" he cursed, "you get me trapped here and then you just run off like a-" "like a what?" Kaitou interrupted, appearing out of nowhere. Even Arsène couldn't help, but be impressed. Conan jumped, "what the hell were you doing?!" Kaitou waved a hand airily, "learn to relax, anyway…" with a flick of his wrist and a smooth flaring of his fingers a small handgun appeared in his palm.

That was when Arsène realized. After Kaitou brought attention to the man ahead of them and seemed to vanish, someone had bumped into that person. Thinking back, it had obviously been the teen. Once again Arsène was impressed. Not even he, the greatest thief in the world had seen the kid move or change into darker colors.

"You kleptomaniac!" Conan hissed. Kaitou pouted, "am not, it's just that he stank of alcohol, had this in his pocket, and was far too… focused for a drinker." The bespectacled boy grabbed the weapon and Arsène was surprised when his older companion didn't stop the child. "He could be a police under cover", he argued. "He wasn't." Kaitou cut him off confidently, "wouldn't you agree, spy-san?"

Arsène jerked, but when the teenager looked straight at him and smiled, he returned the grin and stepped away from his shadowed hiding place. "Indeed." Arsène agreed. "There is an air of lawfulness that sets apart those who uphold the law. Among… other inconsistencies, he did not possess this aura." Conan wasn't convinced. "Come, come chibi-tantei", Kaitou said with a chuckle, "we have before us a true professional, you can trust his word as much as you trust mine." Conan snorted, "why should I?" Kaitou looked horrified, "don't you know who this is!? This man is KID's inspiration! This man is…" he paused dramatically, "Arsène Lupin!"

Arsène smiled pleasantly to hide his surprise. "I am indeed, Arsène Lupin, at your service" he gave a little bow. Kaitou returned it. "I am afraid I have not made your acquaintance before", Arsène remarked. Kaitou shrugged, putting on a regretful face, "unfortunately with present company", he glanced down at Conan, "I am unable to properly introduce myself, but I am known as Phantom Thief 1412 or Kaitou KID. Please just call me Kaitou for now. My companion and greatest rival is-". He was cut off as the child in question spoke up, "Ed- Conan Edogawa, a detective."

Arsène 'oohed' in interest. "They start so young." Kaitou lamented, "he's always looking for the tricks in my heists. He doesn't believe in magic." "Magic?" Arsène questioned. Kaitou smirked, "yep, it's my trademark. I send a riddled notice beforehand, then appear with wings of white to steal my target, escaping the chickens with the use of magic." "Tricks." Conan snapped, "while I'll admit they are elaborate and your impersonations are flawless, in the end they are all just tricks."

Kaitou's expression darkened, "just because I don't use it doesn't mean there isn't real magic in the world. How else would you explain us being here?" Conan shrugged, "a hallucination or dream." Arsène watched in amusement as the other thief gave a blinding smile and spoke in a girl's voice, "Ah! Conan-chan, it's so flattering that you would admit to dreaming about me! Should I tell Ran-chan to be concerned!" Conan blushed deeply, "just shut up!" Kaitou grinned, switching back to his normal voice, "Ahh, Lupin-san you wouldn't happen to have seen a teenage, Japanese girl with red hair and eyes, would you? She's quite… distinguishable."

Arsène frowned apologetically, "I'm afraid not, but I would be more than happy to help a fellow artist in need. In return I would love to hear more about these heists of yours." Kaitou grinned, "only if you return the favor." Chatting merrily about less than legal activities, the two thieves walked off side by side. With a groan, Conan quickly followed, then he realized… _if_ _Arsène Lupin_ _is here, so should Sherlock Holmes!_ A large grin split across his face. Now he just needed to convince KID to take him to Baker Street.


	22. through the night

22: Through the Night

Kaito yawned widely, stretching as much as he could while sitting. Maybe there was some merit to the idea that it was impossible for a high school student to keep up grades like his _and_ be an international phantom thief. With the sun already lightening the morning sky and school in a couple hours… maybe he really should get some sleep.

It was just so difficult now that Konosuke Jii had officially retired from being his assistant. Kaito had told him that he'd be fine alone, he certainly had enough skill to solo it as a phantom thief… it's just that it was ridiculously difficult to finish his homework, case out targets (with the proper amount of research), make his own 'props', plan the heist with multiple backups, and still act like an average teenager. Well, as average as a prankster-magician could be.

Giving up for the night, Kaito turned in without even bothering to change into his pajamas. It seemed like only minutes had passed before the alarm clock, and bane of his existence, chimed. Kaito groaned and glared at it resentfully, running through murderous thoughts to make a list of the best ways to destroy the innocent clock and hide the evidence.

Eventually, he succumbed to the alarm's urging and pulled himself stiffly out of bed. With bones that felt nearly too heavy for his muscles to move, Kaito ran through routine automatically. The only thing he really registered, as he dropped into his seat at school, was Aoko's cheerful "ohiyo!"

"Ohiyo…" Kaito grumbled back before dropping his head onto his forearms and falling asleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Aoko asked jokingly, prodding him back to awareness with her pen. "Stop Aoko…" Kaito moaned, "I was up nearly the entire night working on a new trick." "No doubt for a certain nighttime performance." Hakuba commented in a cultured tone as he set his books on his desk. "I really don't have energy for you." Kaito said, evidently not even having enough energy to say what he'd been thinking, which was more along the lines of, 'I really don't have energy to deal with you and your unfounded accusations'.

Even while napping through class, Kaito remained aware of Hakuba's eyes on him. "Would you stop staring at me!" Kaito finally snapped during lunch. With a sigh, clearly saying that he _never_ did anything as rude as staring, the light-haired detective set a small white box in front of the unusually irate magician.

Kaito eyed the box in suspicious bewilderment, "what's this?" Hakuba dipped his head, "that is how I make it through the night after a KID heist." Kaito's brow furrowed, "what?" The detective didn't elaborate beyond telling him that the contents of the box were not a substitute for sleep. "I just thought it might help." Hakuba said before giving a shallow bow and returning to his seat.

Casting intermittent glances at the half-Brit from the corner of his eye, Kaito opened the box. It was full of small brown spheres of varying sizes. Instantly Kaito perked up, _chocolate!_ Intrigued, the magician plucked one from the top and popped it into his mouth. He froze a moment later, raising an eyebrow in consideration. _Coffee beans?_

The second chocolate covered coffee bean was consumed with far more enthusiasm when Kaito decided it wasn't half bad. Needless to say, on his next late night Kaito was accompanied by a box of the caffeinated and sugary treat.

 _(Mmmm... Chocolate covered coffee beans are delicious.)_


	23. crime and punishment

23: Crime and Punishment

Kaitou KID was once named as such because of his light-hearted attitude, his tricks, traps, and pranks, the ability to mislead and confuse even the best task forces as though they were no more intelligent than children themselves. He had dazzled crowds and garnered fans who would chant his name in excitement for his magical heists. His riddles and puzzles had even drawn the attention of the greatest detectives in the world, and while they had proved it was possible to thwart his thefts, he was still as illusive and untouchable as ever. Bright white and shining in the darkness, KID was beheld as a non-violent phantom thief whose heists were more like games than actual crimes.

That all changed with the detonation of a bomb.

The explosion had taken the lives of both Nakamori Ginzo and his daughter Aoko, along with everyone else within a fifty-foot radius. Among the dead were Konosukii Jii and Kuroba Chikage, who had been staying up late in the living room of the Kuroba house, waiting for Chikage's son, Kaito to appear. Kaito only survived the blast due to his being in a hidden basement room. After treatment for severe burns, he vanished without a trace.

Afterward, the thief was still called Kaitou 1412, but the titles of Moonlight Magician and Modern Lupin had been stripped from him. He still wore white, but now it was a color of death. He was still called Kaitou KID, but now it was due to the innocent and childish expression he bore as he cheerfully shot his razor cards into his enemies as though he were still playing the same games as before. His eyes were lit with madness and he was met with only hate and fear.

The light faded from Snake's eyes and KID grinned at the thought. He pulled two dice from a pocket in his bloodstained suit and dropped them. They rolled, each landing so that a single dot marred their top-most faces. The thief laughed hysterically, "what a lucky role! I win!"

"Are you done?" Asked a tired voice. KID turned to his greatest opponent, "ah! Tantei-kun! Care to play a game? Perhaps chess?" Conan glared at him without any real heat, only pity. "What happened to you 1412?" KID pouted, "my name is Kaitou KID." Conan shook his head, "your name is Kuroba Kaito." KID hissed, "not now."

Conan sighed, "I've figured it out, your father's death, the explosion, the snipers in black…." KID laughed, "all those crows are dead, the last lies here." He waved a hand at Snake's mangled corpse. "Kaito" Conan said calmly, "I understand, but you need to stop." KID smirked, pulling his top hat and monocle away.

Kaito's face, revealed, was mottled and disfigured by harsh burn scars across the right side. "Do you really understand tantei-kun?" He asked mockingly, the milky eye, blinded by fire, made his mad stare even more frightful. "Your love still lives, she breathes, she laughs, she cries, she goes to school, and brightens your world simply by being there. Your father and mother, just a phone call away, live and breath, laugh and cry, and busy themselves in their travels because if you called they could return within hours. Your friends, those three little children and that shrunken girl, they live and breath, laugh and cry, and bear a future of innumerable possibilities." Kaito shuddered, grinning horrendously, "it's for them that I do this! They deserve to not fear the darkness like I did! They deserve to be safe! They deserve to never lose their loved ones! You deserve it too! That's why I can't stop!"

Conan sighed, "I understand, but there is a right way to bring peace. This is my only chance to make you see that, then the police will have authority to do whatever is necessary to stop you."

Kaito's eyes flared, "I don't care, they can't stop me either!" "Would you kill them?" Conan asked. Kaito opened his mouth to answer, "because if you do kill them you'll have taken fathers from children, husbands from wives, brothers from siblings, sons from mothers." Conan continued before Kaito could make a noise. Kaito's teeth clicked as he snapped his jaws shut, swallowing the 'yes' he'd been about to voice. "You'll have made more children like you, who live with the pain of having lost loved ones." Conan finished.

Kaito clenched his teeth; he would have done it. He would have killed them and taken them from their loved ones. Good people, people trying to uphold the law and protect others, people who would only have died because they were in his way and he was a thief. He was a thief who stole lives. He was a thie- no he was a murderer. Kaito's hands trembled and he looked down at them in surprise. For the first time he actually saw the blood.

He saw the blood and he was disgusted.

Kaito glanced back at Conan. He grimaced, "I don't… I don't have anyone. I'm a murderer… I'm a scoundrel… I'm not a dove, am I?" Conan shook his head, "you're not, but that doesn't mean you can't be one again. I'm offering you a chance." Kaito shook his head, "I can't, I don't deserve…" his card gun was in his hand again, his intent obvious. Conan didn't move to stop him.

"You always deserve a second chance, you were despairing and sick, but you can get better. If you try to pull that trigger though, I will be obligated to try and stop you. If you kill yourself and I fail to stop you, you will have made me your murderer because I pushed you to it and opened your eyes to your crimes." Conan closed his eyes, "I won't stop you if that's what you decide to do, but you will have made me a murder too."

The gun clattered to the floor and Conan opened his eyes. Kaito stood like a statue, _his_ eyes closed now. He didn't react as the police, hidden within the area, cuffed him and led him away. He didn't react when they questioned him, beyond stating in a detached voice all that he had done and why in precise detail. He didn't defend himself or give opinions, only answered the questions. It was ruled temporary insanity brought on by grief and he was sent to a high-security mental ward for an indeterminable amount of time. Despite their efforts, he refused to ever open his eyes again.

 _(Every once in a while Conan would visit him and they would play chess. Kaito wouldn't open his eyes because he didn't want to see a world where he had failed Aoko and become a true criminal. He also didn't want to ever see the color clothes people were wearing because he didn't want to be reminded of all the men in black he'd killed.)_


	24. gravely mistaken

24: Gravely Mistaken

 _(And then, when my soul was already torn to shreds, the voices said... it's time for a murder-fic. It's time for your favorite character to die. So kill him.)_

KID froze. Standing before him was Snake. Snake had never threatened him inside a building when he could help it. Here in the brightly lit museum halls it was far more likely for someone to stumble upon their meeting than on a dark roof top. Why the sudden change in the Black Organization's modus operandi?

As if sensing the magician's thoughts, Snake grinned cruelly and held up the switch-box for a remotely operated bomb. "Come quietly or everyone in the building dies."

KID hid how tightly his teeth were clenched with a wide smirk. "Asking politely is usually enough to get me to agree to a date", the magician bantered lightly, "I must be a better catch than I thought, for you to go this far."

Hiding his anxiety, KID followed where the other led. They ended up in a dimly lit side room, holding what appeared in the darkness to be display cases of armor. Snake closed the door with a soft click. Turning, Snake hissed, "my superiors are tired of you." The white-clad thief shrugged apologetically, "I had hoped that never repeating a trick would keep all my fans interested." The killer's smile became more terrible, "well, I've been given permission to make sure that this is your last trick, no matter what."

Eye's widening, KID barely dodged the first gunshot; the second went through his thigh and he toppled to the floor, barely managing to roll into a crouched position at the end. He still refused to make a sound to show his pain. "My, my Snake-san… I thought you had better aim." Snake growled, raising his weapon again, "Heart shots from a small handgun are easily defeated by a vest. I thought I'd make sure you bled before I went for the death blow."

Snake grinned as he shot the case open on one of the exhibits and reached for what was inside. "Well now the good inspector will know where we are." KID remarked flippantly, the tone contrasting greatly with the shaky steps he was taking away from the Organization member. Snake unsheathed the antique sword and lunged.

KID gaped in surprise, and then all expression faded as the dull blade was propelled into his gut. Even as Snake murmured, "it's impossible to fake your death when it's done like this", the magician knew he wasn't going to be getting back up.

KID didn't notice his body impacting with the floor, nor Snake's hasty escape as he fled down the hall. His limbs were heavy and unresponsive- cold, and darkness encroached the edges of his vision.

~o0o~

Conan and Ran were about to head out; KID's heist was done after all, when they heard the gunshots. Nakamori-keibu, who was walking them out, froze. The two males didn't hesitate to run towards the weapon discharge, and Ran was forced to follow or loose sight of her ward once again. They would have missed the room if it weren't for the thread, small and white, the spool was unwound and trailing across the hall. With no other leads the group followed.

The heavy wooden door slammed opened and Nakaomori Ginzo stopped so quickly that Ran nearly collided with him. Inside the room, blood pooling under him, Kaitou KID leaned crookedly against an exhibit case. A rusted old sword impaled him just above his navel, another injury was high on his leg. His face was pale and his eyes closed, his mouth hung open slightly as he gasped raggedly. Conan was already kneeling beside him, his small hands pressed into the gunshot injury on his leg. "Call an ambulance!" The young detective shouted.

KID's eyes fluttered open and he frowned at the noise, "nng… too late… f-for me… " He whispered, slurring slightly. "Don't speak!" Conan warned. KID gave a sharp breath, "I've… finally… been… caught." The thief's eyes slid shut again and Ginzo broke out of his shock too run to his rival's side and grab his hand to wake him without displacing the sword. At the tight squeeze, KID opened his eyes again. "No going to sleep!" Nakamori-keibu ordered.

Instead of looking at the inspector, KID's eyes instead focused on Ran, who was hovering over his shoulder. KID gasped and reached out to her, "Aoko!" Was all he managed to say before his energy vanished and he slumped back against the display case with a trickle of blood trailing from his lips. His eyes, however, remained on her, slightly unfocused and yet pleading.

Ginzo had paled at the name. "Who's Aoko?" Conan asked softly, eyes on the inspector. "My daughter… she does resemble Mori-san quite closely." The unusually hesitant man replied fearfully, "please no… not him…." Nakamori-keibu muttered. He reached out and pulled off KID's hat and monocle. "Kaito-kun" Ginzo choked in a mournful, yet resigned tone. He had hoped… but after the thief had said 'Aoko' like that, there was no one else he could have been.

Ran gasped at how young the dying man before her was, _he looks like Shinichi!_ "Aoko…" KID wheezed again, reminding Ran that this wasn't her detective-geek, "I'm sorry… Aoko…. I'm scared." Ran clasped her hands together, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm not Aoko." She said softly, though her heart was full of pity.

"That doesn't matter." Conan said suddenly, looking up from his blood stained hands. "He thinks you are." Conan sighed, "KI- Kaito… there's nothing we can do for him. If he wants to say something to Aoko, it's best to let him." Ran shook her head tearfully, "I can't… I can't do it!" Conan closed his eyes, "if you don't, he'll think that Aoko hates him and he'll die in despair." Ran turned away, but in her heart she was already decided.

Kaito was trying so hard to hold on, Aoko was there and he had something to tell her. He kept trying to breath, to fill lungs already filling with blood, so that he could tell her. She turned away and Kaito nearly choked. _She hates me, she hates me, she's going to leave me to die! No! Please don't leave me alone!_ A tear rolled down his cheek and a sob rose in his throat, only to gurgle and bubble up as more blood.

Then a warm hand was holding his and wiping his tears away.

Kaito's eyes focused again, closer, and Aoko was leaning over him with eyes full of worry. Kaito almost laughed in relief.

Ran flinched for a moment when she brushed away the magician's tears; she was treating him as though he were Shinichi. When his eyes opened though, full of relief, it was worth it. Kaito's hand trembled and Ran took it into her own. "You… should… hate… me." Kaito breathed shakily. Ran frowned, "I don't hate you…." She stopped, having no idea how this 'Aoko' would react… so she would react as she knew she herself would. "But I am very angry!" She asserted.

Evidently it was the right thing to say.

Kaito's lips quirked into a weak smile, "good…." _Anger is better than hate._ Kaito searched for the words he wanted to say… he just didn't have time. _I'm sorry for stealing your father, for stealing your best friend, for lying to you. But, I had to stop_ _ **them**_ _and I_ _ **had**_ _to keep you safe._

Ran was running her fingers through Kaito's hair as he seemed to fade out of lucidity again. Then suddenly he had grabbed her hand, a look of determination in his violet eyes. "Aoko…I lied… to you." He said urgently, "I'm sorry…." He went limp again, but continued to whisper in broken sentences that everyone leaned in closer to hear. "I lied… when I… sa- said… means things…." He paused to cough up blood. "I pushed… you away… to keep… safe." The magician's eyes were dimming, his death near. "You… were… always… beautiful… Aoko."

Kaito fell still and Ran continued to run her fingers through his hair as she cried. With a last sigh as his heart stilled, Kaito's lips quirked into a weak, but content smile.

Conan sighed in defeat and pulled his hands off the bullet wound. With the lack of a pulse the bleeding had stopped, there wasn't a point now anyway. Nakamori-keibu, unable to think through his shock, automatically ran a hand over Kaito's face to close the teenager's eyes and intoned softly "Kuroba Kaito, deceased at… 2:12 AM on April 21." _What am I going to tell Aoko?_

As the ambulance, which had arrived far to late for the magician, drove off with Ran and Conan in the back, being treated for shock, Conan automatically drew up everything he knew. His hands clenched in a white-knuckled grip on the blanket draped over his shoulders. He had a murder to solve. The murder of Kuroba Kaito, aka the Kaitou KID. Under his watch, the truth would come out. _I swear it._

 _(Kaito lying and wanting to tell Aoko she was beautiful was due to the fact that he had always teased her and said she was too tomboyish. Also, Important Note: I, due to encouragement from peppymint, am going to write a series of one-shots based from my chapter 7 drabble: chance meeting. This may or may not slow down the number of stories a post, with the split of attention. The story is going up under the title, 'from the midst of ruin'. Thank you and enjoy. ;D )_


	25. clutter

25: Clutter

The first time Hakuba Saguru had been invited into Kaito's home, he was unsurprised by the unorganized and disastrous state of the magician's room. Books and stacks of paper were scattered about the floor, and the materials for magic tricks covered the tabletops and shelves. It was just as Hakuba would have expected from somebody like Kuroba.

The thought gave the blond detective pause. The clutter was exactly what he would have expected from Kaito, but Kaito was also Kaitou KID. While it would have been entirely in character for Kaito to be a mess, it was entirely out of character for KID to be anything less than meticulous. Besides, since when did either of Kuroba's personas ever confirm to the expected.

With this in mind, Hakuba gave the room a less cursory glance.

Everything had been recently dusted, the floor vacuumed, and the large portrait of whom Hakuba suspected was Kaito's father, wiped down. The magician had also obviously done his laundry recently. The entire room was clean, yet Kaito's belongings were all over.

The papers on the floor, while messy, left plenty of clear floor space for walking and were written in a strange code or short-hand that seemed based from French, but had Japanese and… German (?) mixed in. It was probable that other languages were mixed in as well. The result was a mishmash that would be near impossible for someone unversed in languages to translate. As far as Hakuba could tell, the papers were also in chronological order. He couldn't help, but be impressed at the number of languages this indicated Kaito knew. A large binder was open on the bed, hinting that Kaito was in the middle of putting the papers away.

The books that were stacked, precariously in some cases, were also actually organized. It was difficult to see at a first glance due to the books being in multiple languages as well, but a stack of chemistry books were stacked by Kaito's desk, anatomy and medical by the bathroom, and engineering at the foot of his bed. To Hakuba's immense amusement, schoolbooks were left forgotten under the magician's bed and the only books actually shelved were books on magic tricks and a large number of books written by a Maurice Leblanc. The shelved books were well worn and lovingly cared for.

Beginning to get a feel for Kaito's haphazard sorting methods, Saguru applied the same reasoning to the items on his classmate's desk and shelves and was rewarded. Chemicals for dyes and smoke, as well as a few less innocent and more explosive mixtures, were carefully separated to prevent any accidents if one were to bump into the supporting surfaces. The small metal pieces and other materials that Kaito had been tinkering with were similarly organized by intended gadget rather than shape or use.

In short, the mess of Kaito's room was a meticulously fabricated lie. It hid his genius from the casual observer and gave no evidence that the magician was secretly the phantom thief KID. That was when it struck the detective, Kaito was KID and therefore far to meticulous to ever give himself up, there was no way he'd ever prove that the magician and thief were one and the same because there would never be concrete evidence that could over-rule the magician's ironclad alibis.

"You said you like tea?" Kaito said, entering the room and plopping down on his bed with a platter decked with tea and cookies. Hakuba watched on blankly. In a quick and efficient manner, Kaito had mixed a cup of tea and pushed it into the detective's hands. Dumbfounded Saguru took a sip and discovered it was exactly the way he liked it.

Kaito smirked as he made his own tea, "so you've been accusing me of being Kaitou KID without proof for ages, I finally let you into my room and what do you do?" Kaito took a sip of his hot beverage, frowned, and added a bit more sugar. "You stand around like a statue and don't even try to find evidence of less than legal activities!"

Hakuba grinned in bemusement as he found his voice. "I am only here so that we can plan the party for Christmas because Aoko-san isn't able to. As a guest it would be quite rude for me to insult my host's hospitality in such a manner." Kaito laughed, "yeah, sure… you may not have actively gone snooping, but you probably dissected my room several times over." The detective coughed in embarrassment and Kaito grinned, knowing he'd been right.

Taking another sip of his tea, Hakuba pushed aside thoughts of Kaito's room. "I would be willing to… host the party. My house is certainly big enough." Kaito grinned, "brilliant!" The blond detective grimaced, "just try not to make too big of a mess with your usual shenanigans." "Of course…" the magician purred, "or… at the very least, it won't be permanent." Saguru rolled his eyes; "I'll hold you to that, Kuroba."

Kaito eyed him strangely, "you know Hakuba, you're not as big a stick in the mud as you were when you first came here." The detective straightened his coat, "I've had certain people ensure that change I suppose", he stated loftily. Kaito snorted, "more modest too." Hakuba smiled softly, "modest enough to here admit…" he paused nervously and Kaito watched him curiously. "Modest enough to admit defeat; I doubt I'll ever find evidence that you are secretly Kaitou KID."

Kaito chuckled, "is this some new tactic to get me to lower my guard?"

"Not at all." Hakuba retorted, his face serious. "KID isn't much a criminal in actuality. The only things he might be charged with are property damage and trespassing, and even hardly that because everyone practically invites him in! I suppose there's also impersonating a police officer…. Still, I have seen that thief save lives and even try to save his enemies, who would have otherwise killed him. I can't prove you are KID, so… I was thinking… I'd let it go."

"You're getting all sentimental on me." Kaito said, but his joking tone was gone and his face gave nothing away. "Perhaps" Saguru said, "but I've been finding that I much prefer having Kuroba Kaito as a friend, to having Kaitou KID as an enemy. Besides, there are far worse criminals I could and should be going after, than a thief who returns what he steals."

"I will still never admit to being KID." Kaito said. Hakuba smiled, "I know and I'm fine with that, just don't ever get yourself killed." Kaito smirked, "who would want to kill me? I'm just an innocent high school magician!" His tone was sickly sweet and didn't match his mischievous expression at all. The two, detective and magician, grinned at each other as though sharing a private joke.

"Um… we should probably get back to planning or Nakamori-san will kill us." Hakuba muttered. Kaito gave an exaggerated squeak of terror, "death by mop! Maybe there is someone who would want to kill me!" Saguru laughed and finished his tea. "After this you should clean your room, it's a mess", Saguru said off-handedly. Kaito stuck out his tongue, "I know where everything is." "I figured as much" Saguru muttered, though his eyes were bright in amusement. Together, they turned back to planning and both knew that this would be the greatest Christmas party ever.

 _(I just randomly decided it would be Christmas, don't ask me why… it just happened.)_


	26. mistaken for murdered

26: Mistaken for Murdered

Conan glared resentfully at the body, collapsed on the floor, with blood pooling around his head, and a card in his hand with KID's caricature grinning up. "Does this mean that KID murdered Aruto?!" Cried the mansion's owner, Zetsumei Akumi, in grief-stricken outrage. "KID DOESN'T KILL PEOPLE!" Nakaomri-keibu bellowed, indignant on behalf of his prey, "HE NEVER HAS BEFORE!" "There's a first time for everything…." Akumi muttered with a gruesome scowl on her face, "if that thief's the one who killed my husband, I won't tolerate him leaving as a free man!"

"I r-really d-don't think it-t was K-KID." Stuttered Kaisho Sunao, a man who had been hired to set up security to prevent KID from stealing Zetsumei Akumi and Aruto's jewel, Summer Set. Sunao was a nervous man, who seemed smaller because he slouched, with a stutter that got worse when he was upset. He was also rubbish at security and a complete coward in the face of conflict. As such, he was trying to hide from Akumi's glare behind Conan, an attempt doomed to fail due to the shrunken detective's small stature.

"Don't worry Zetsumei-san!" Exclaimed an overly pompous baka-tantei, "the great detective Mouri Kogoro will solve the murder of your husband before Megure-keibu even gets here!" He looked over the body with a critical eye before standing up and foolishly declaring, "It was definitely Kaitou KID! The card proves it!"

Conan gaped at his 'uncle's' utter contempt of finding all the evidence before making claims. "B-but", Sunao stuttered, "n-nobo-body has sseen him yet-t! For all w-we know he's not e-even here!"

Akumi snorted, running her fingers through her long red hair, "that proves he killed my husband! He fled the scene of the crime before we could even have a chance at catching him! Why would he not show up at the time he said unless he were the murderer!" Sunao's mouth moved as though he were trying to come up with something to say. Seeing his pathetic attempts to speak, Conan took pity, "ah-le-le! Couldn't KID have not appeared because he thought it would distract us from finding the murderer?" "Shut it, brat!" Kogoro snapped. "The kid has a point though", Inspector Nakamori grumbled. Kogoro rolled his eyes, "whatever, Ran's at home, if we're not back soon she'll start to worry. Come on brat let's go."

"I want to stay!" Conan whined childishly. Kogoro glared at him. "Ah I c-could b-bring him home wa-once the c-case iss solv-ved." Sunao offered haltingly. "Aren't you a suspect though?" Nakamori asked. Sunao's eyes widened, "oh… uh… I g-guess so." Nakamori-keibu sighed, "I'll take him, just get out of here already, we have a murder to solve." Kogoro huffed and walked out with a bored expression and a slumped posture.

"I suppose the suspects are Kaitou KID, any member of the Task Force- I'm afraid to say, Kaisho Sunao-san, and the victim's wife, Zetsumei Akumi-san." Nakamori-keibu stated, sure homicide wasn't his expertise, but he was no idiot either. "KID has yet to be seen, so it could have been him, but both of the others had equal opportunity as well." Conan, where he was examining the body, called out, "due to the rate of rigor mortis, Aruto-san was killed half an hour ago! At that point everyone going to be directly interacting with KID was accounted for and in position!"

Nakamori-keibu sighed in relief that it wasn't one of his men, "that means it was KID, Kaisho-san, or Zetsumi-san. Even without proof, I'm inclined to think it wasn't KID." Conan silently agreed, looking intently at their two main suspects. He saddled up to Akumi, "where were you thirty minutes ago?" He asked.

Akumi scowled and turned her nose up at him, "where else? They told me to wait in the study until the heist ended, I came running when I heard his shouts" She gestured to Sunao. Conan turned to him. Sunao swallowed, "I w-was in th-the back-ck r-room che-cking the electri-ss-ity box, ssso K-KID c-couldn't black out-t the house." He answered, but his eyes were trained on Akumi, rather than the shrunken detective, "I f-found the b-body on-n m-my way back-ck." "So neither of you have an alibi." Nakamori stated, "I guess our only choice is to wait for Megure-keibu and Division One."

Conan frowned as he noticed Sunao become more flustered at that news. _Either he's the murderer, or he knows who is_. Conan thought. To bad it wasn't a more complicated murder, in it's simplicity there was no evidence! Mere seconds later, however, Sunao made a move. "Ah… w-what if I p-possib-bly ha-had a wit-tness?" he asked. Akumi's face paled minutely, but everyone's attention was on the stuttering man, so they didn't notice.

"What witness?" The inspector asked suspiciously.

"I r-ran in-into someb-body in the b-back room." Sunao confessed, "I- I am ssure he's still th-there." Nakamori nodded tensely, "lead the way." They walked through the mansion halls: first Suano, then Nakamori-keibu, then Akumi, and last was Conan. Sunao opened a door that looked into a cavity that couldn't even be considered a room. It was more like a closet. The electricity boxes were set into the wall and, tied up, unconscious in the bottom was… "Kaisho Sunao!" Nakamori exclaimed. He glared at 'Sunao', "then you're…!"

A wicked grin split 'Sunao's' face, "Kaitou KID-sama." He agreed happily, in a whirl of white he was dressed in his trademark suit. Nakamori-keibu's face was rapidly turning an alarming shade of purple.

"This means that neither KID nor Sunao can be the murderer!" Conan exclaimed, trying to draw the irate inspector's attention back to the more pressing case. "It's Akumi-san!"

Akumi for her part grinned wickedly, "that fool of a man was a hopeless swindler and cheat! He was unfaithful to me, gambled off all of our money, and had plans to do the same to the Summer Set, a gem that has been passed down in my family for years! I just wanted insurance that I would have a future! I wasn't going to have one with _him_! I also won't have one if I get arrested here!"

She pushed past Conan and started running. Naturally, the shrunken detective was hot on her heals, KID following him, and Nakamori-keibu after him. Seeing them gaining, Akumi pulled a handgun out of her pocket and fired backwards at them. For the most part she went wide and completely missed. Then one headed straight for Conan's head.

"Tantei-kun!" KID shouted. With a burst of speed, the magician leapt over the detective's head and took the bullet for him. The thief stumbled and collapsed with a red stain spreading across the breast of his white suit.

"Get the murderer!" Conan shouted at Nakamori when the inspector gave indications of stopping. The inspector hurried off and Conan dropped down next the KID and put his hands over the location he thought the wound was. KID winced as he shifted, "owe… that hurt!" His violet eyes opened and Conan lost it.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" The detective shouted, "doesn't your 'no injuries' rule apply to you too?! Why'd you… why'd you take that bullet for me?!"

KID smiled, "isn't it obvious? I'm a thief, you're a detective, at the end of the day who is going to be missed more? Who is in the better position to help people?" "That doesn't mean you should let yourself get killed!" Conan yelled, " _you_ can help people too!" KID nodded, "I know, by jumping in front of you, I just did help. I helped you." Conan grit his teeth, "but why did you do it?" He whispered. KID grinned, "well, I wanted to save you. If you got shot in the head like that you'd die, plus you're my favorite critic, what would I do if you died?! It would be so boring!" "What would _I_ do if _you_ died though?" Conan asked.

The thief laughed, "I'm not going to die, so stop holding me down, you're going to break my ribs at this rate." "But… you're hurt! Don't move!" Conan shouted as KID started wriggling out from under him. "I just landed wrong and twisted my ankle." KID said. Conan gaped, "but… you're bleeding!" He held up his hands, covered in red liquid.

KID yelped and with an odd motion, that seemed to defy gravity, was suddenly standing upright and inspecting his red-stained suit in dismay. "Crap! This is going to be near impossible to wash out!" Conan stared at him in disbelief, "if you're not dying and that's not blood… then what is it?"

KID looked sheepish for a moment before he smirked, "don't tell me the great detective can't tell the difference between tomato juice and blood…." He mocked. Conan scowled, "well sorry! I was panicking! I thought you were dying!" KID laughed, "well that was another reason why I took that bullet for you", he tapped his chest with a grin, "bullet proof vest, Tantei-kun."

Conan blinked and shook his head, "fine whatever, just… why did you have tomato juice on you anyway?" The magician chuckled, "if I'm hungry it makes a good snack, if I'm not… well, you can do all sorts of pranks with it. Evidently it works wonderfully as fake blood too!"

Shouts from down the hall signaled that some one, probably the police, were working back into the mansion. "That's my cue to leave." KID said. He grinned down at the tomato-juice covered, miniaturized detective. "Looks like you owe me one again, Tantei-kun." The magician announced as he threw down a smoke pellet. The smoke cleared and the thief was gone. Conan was still more than a little relieved and bemused, even as one of Nakamori-keibu's subordinates was ordered to drive him home.

 _(Aruto means benevolent. Zetsumei means death or end of life and Akumi means dark, evil beauty in Japanese. KID's impersonatee's name Kaisho means fly over the sea, and Sunao or Nao for short means obedient or meek in Japanese.)_


	27. an assistant's obituary

27: An Assistant's Obituary

Conan was breathing heavily by the time he'd reached the top of the stairs and stepped out onto the museum roof. As usual, KID was still there. The thief had his hands in his pockets and was leaning languidly against the low concrete wall that followed the building's circumference. "Give up the gem, KID." Conan said, putting his hands into his pockets as well. If KID had wanted to escape, he would have done so before the detective caught up.

"I will leave when the time is right." KID said, tucking a wireless radio behind his ear. "There is more at stake tonight than this beauty." The glimmering ruby appeared in the thief's hand and he raised it to the moon. Nothing happened beyond the expected, ordinary light refraction. With a sigh, KID dropped his arm, playing with the gem with agile fingers; he rolled it across his fingers.

Conan almost didn't want to break the odd peace the two shared, standing here in the moonlight, the sounds of the city retreating as the atmosphere thinned. It came to the detective that the magician was stalling. _More at stake, huh?_

"I assume it's whatever your assistant is doing that is so important. Would you admit to having an assistant?" Conan asked.

KID grinned, "yes. The best."

For half a minute more the night was silent, then KID stiffened. A series of distant gun shots pierced through the night, echoing the sound that had just come through his radio. "Jii-chan!" KID shouted. The ruby dropped forgotten from his fingers as he turned his complete attention to the communication device in his ear. _"Sorry, bocchama. I changed the plan, you should be safe now."_ Jii said, and the line crackled and cut out.

Conan's relaxed stance had vanished the moment the shots were registered, but here he could do nothing beyond watching KID desperately calling his assistant.

"Jii-chan!" KID shouted again, "don't!... where are you! Jii-chan! Answer me! What did you do?!" Hands shaking, KID whipped around, "I'm coming" he said darkly and leapt off the roof. His white wings of silk unfurled and he flew off.

Conan cursed, retrieved the gem and raced back down the stairs. His curiosity getting the better of him, Conan jumped onto his skateboard and headed in the direction KID had been going. The lights of the police cars and Nakamori's shouting eventually got the shrunken detective to the right location. He watched briefly as some men, _dressed in black_ ,were cuffed and shoved roughly into the backs of the cars to be taken back to the station.

Nobody noticed the faux child slip past.

Nothing was in the buildings the black-clad men had been led from, but if KID was panicking for a reason… his assistant might not have gotten far. It was still by shear chance, that Conan heard the muffled sobs emanating from one of the buildings.

~o0o~

KID usually took delight in the feeling of flight. The weightlessness, excitement, and freedom were intoxicating. With the dread he was feeling at this moment, he may as well have been trapped underground. The tracker he had on his assistant couldn't be close enough. _Jii!_

The flight was only a few minutes. Slipping past the police, hiding from the regularly pulsating lights, the magician quickly came to the right building. It was a partially collapsed office building, a large hole in the roof provided the perfect entrance. The moon streamed in as perfect beams, one of which illuminated his friend.

KID's breath caught. Even from where he stood in the shadows, he could see that Jii's chest was neither rising nor falling. He wasn't breathing.

Letting out a muffled sob, KID ran to his assistant, dropping to his knees at Jii's side. If not for the blood, the elderly man could have been sleeping. He was killed by a bullet; one clean shot straight through the heart. Jii would have died almost immediately. A strange relief at that mercy, along with his grief, allowed the magician to let go of his poker face. He cried and didn't notice the bespectacled detective in the shadows.

After a while, KID felt utterly drained and empty. "Jii-chan" he muttered, resting one hand on his friend's cheek, "it's okay, you can rest. My father would be proud of you- I'm proud of you. I'll take care of the rest. You got Snake and the Crows. I'll get Pandora. No one else will die for it and your and oyaji's deaths won't be in vain." KID exhaled shakily, "thank you for always being there, I… I needed that." He gave his friend's body a last hug before laying him down with his arms along his sides.

Standing stiffly, the thief bowed deeply, and tipped his hat. Two soft 'clicks' echoed through the empty room as KID removed his cape. With a light toss it settled over the body. "The show goes on, Jii-chan. I'll see you when the final curtain falls."

KID stepped out of the moonlight, but stopped at the door and glanced back. He had to get someone to… Jii couldn't stay there. Yet, all that the magician wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"I'll take care of it." Conan said gently, revealing himself.

The thief glanced at his rival with blood shot eyes and nodded. "Thanks", he rasped. With heavy steps, KID walked away. "I'm sorry for your loss." Conan murmured. The young detective had seen enough murders to know how hard it was for the victim's loved ones.

Conan walked up to Nakamori-keibu, his expression solemn. "Inspector", he said softly. Ginzo glanced down at him, face flushed with victory. He frowned at the 'child's' blank look. "I found KID." Conan said, "there was a civilian casualty."

Nakamori's eyes widened, but he otherwise masked his apprehension. "Where?" He demanded. Without another word, the shrunken detective led the older man to the building, but did not enter. When Nakamori exited his face was drawn. "I know him." The inspector said. "Konosuke Jii. He's an acquaintance of my daughter's and a family friend of her childhood friend." He sighed, closing his eyes, and called it in.

Conan went home without saying anything. He never told anyone that Jii was KID's assistant. He never followed the theory that this 'childhood friend' was likely Kaitou KID due to Jii being a 'family friend'. Murder and theft are two different cases. The Case of the Kaitou KID would never be connected to the Case of Konosuke Jii.

Kaito walked morosely along the darkened streets. He automatically ducked down the dimmest allies and used the emptiest roads. Fears about continuing as Kaitou KID on his own raced through his mind while grief stricken thoughts reminded him that Jii believed in him.

Jii had always been the greatest assistant. He never thought something was impossible, but had no fears about voicing his own ideas and concerns. In a way he was the realistic counterpart to balance KID's craziness. He was also a brilliant friend and confidant. Kaito had always been able to go to him with his own worries and griefs, knowing that he would get a sincere and thoughtful response. If not advice, Jii had always provided good company for conversation, a warm drink, or even a simple game of pool.

Tomorrow he could begin to treasure Jii's life, but tonight… tonight he would mourn his loss.

 _(I personally think that if he was afforded the time to, Kaito would cry for Jii. At least he would if the man hadn't died of natural causes. Gah! I'm just killing everyone now! Maybe Aoko or her dad will be next. Or Hakuba.)_


	28. calling in a favor

28: Calling in a Favor

Conan sat deep in thought back in his dusty old room at the Kudo Mansion. It was nearly two in the morning, but he stubbornly remained awake, glaring resentfully into the darkness. The only light that fell upon him streamed through the window. There was a full moon.

"It's a bit late for meetings isn't it, tantei-kun? Or early, depending on one's view." Remarked a certain thief's suave voice. Dressed in his white suit, Kaitou KID crouched on the windowsill like a cat. His cape rippled in a nonexistent wind, adding to the mysterious air the magician commanded.

"You still came." Conan said with a tired smirk. KID grinned back, teeth flashing, "with an invitation such as the one I found in yesterday's paper, well… what kind of gentleman would I be if I ignored it?" The faux child snorted, "it could have been a trap."

"I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Conan argued.

"Satisfaction brought it back." KID smirked, "I'm not here to argue about my reasons for coming, so… give me satisfaction." He grinned again, looking for all the world like a Cheshire cat.

"There was a bet." Conan announced unexpectedly. "Hattori said that if I contacted you, you wouldn't even show up and Haibara had faith that you'd show up, but didn't believe you'd even consider doing what I'm going to ask you." The magician's brow furrowed, "and you?" Conan ducked his head in embarrassment. "I bet that you would show up if I sent a message and would not only hear me out, but would seriously contemplate what I'm going to ask."

"I am touched that you have such faith in me" KID said, "but so far you have been only drawing out my desire to know what this task is. I need to know what this favor is, before I even contemplate doing it."

Conan nodded, "well, it is potentially dangerous, most certainly illegal, and I have personal stakes riding on this task's completion." KID's eyes lit up in interest. "You know that I am really Kudo Shinichi" Conan continued at a whisper, "what you don't know is what caused this", he gestured to himself, "regression back into childhood." Conan sighed, "the short version is that I made a rookie mistake while watching an illegal deal involving certain men who use alcoholic beverages as code names. While one was involved in the blackmail deal, the other came up behind me and hit me over the head. To get rid of their witness, they poisoned me with an experimental drug that was supposed to leave no trace. Instead of killing me, it shrank me!"

KID grinned, holding in a laugh.

"We've uncovered one of _their_ labs where they've been continuing research on the poison, Apotoxin 4869. I need you to break in and steal it so that Haibara can devise an antidote." Conan finished, setting down a file and finally noticing the thief's state of mirth.

"Why are you laughing?!" The shrunken detective shouted in affronted annoyance. "This isn't a laughing matter!"

KID continued chuckling, "I know, but… you shrank because of a poison!" Conan glared at the magician as he snickered. "It's just… that's what really happened?" KID gasped, "here I'd been thinking that you'd run afoul of a witch!"

Conan frowned, sulking. "Tch. Witches aren't real you stupid magician."

KID sobered abruptly, though his eyes continued to shine with amusement and hidden knowledge, "hnn… that's what you think. I wonder how long you'd be able to hold that opinion if _you_ had a witch trying to make _you_ her slave. Gah! Voodoo-dolls are not fun, tantei-kun! I'll get back to you on that 'favor', see ya! Kikiki!" With a cheery tip of his hat, KID dropped out the window and vanished into the night, the folder vanishing with him.

"And I'd been beginning to doubt everyone who said he was crazy." Conan remarked dryly as he tried to follow the magician's abrupt change in subject. With a yawn, the detective gave up and finally called it a night.

A week later a package was delivered to the Kudo Mansion. Upon opening it, Conan was greeted by several vials marked Aptx 4869 and a letter authenticated by KID's grinning caricature. The young detective handed off the vials to Haibara with trepidation and opened the letter.

 _Tantei-kun-_

 _Looks like you won the bet; those crows really need better security. Don't worry, I was in and out, they'll never even know I was even there._

 _On the matter of witches… the witch I know cornered me and told me to tell you, that Lucifer told her…. 'The daemon of light, like a silver beacon, splits the night of least fortune. Isolated he may fall, surrounded snuffed out, but for the one who bears promises and promises in return: together in triumph.'_

 _Don't ask me what she means. None of her previous prophecies have ever led to my downfall despite repeatedly spelling my doom. Then again, that could be because she can't bring herself to actually kill me. Tantei-kun, if I ever die a suspicious death, it was either her or the crows._

 _-Kaitou KID ;D_

 _p.s. I think she may have a voodoo-doll of you, so if you ever randomly feel like you've been shot or impaled without a reason… well, don't say I didn't warn you._

Conan laughed humorlessly. _This guy…_. Obviously Nakamori-keibu and the Kaitou KID Task Force were entirely correct when they claimed that the Moonlight Magician was insane. That didn't mean that he was any less a genius, though. After all, it was thanks to him that Haibara had the original poison to make an antidote from.


	29. mask of tragedy

29: Mask of Tragedy

Kaito didn't care that it was nighttime. He didn't care that it was raining. He didn't care that he was soaked through and chilled to the bone on top of being injured from his heist the other night. All he could think of was Aoko's reaction that morning on hearing that Kaitou KID may have died in the explosion that ruined his heist. _That stupid thief! It serves him right! He was always stealing away my Dad and mocking him!_ _ **It would be so much better if he died last night!**_

Kaito had forced himself not to react. He had flipped her skirt and laughed while she chased him with her mop. Just like everyday. He had hidden the pain of his injuries, ignored Hakuba's suspicious looks, and acted the same as always. That was the poker face. The poker face wasn't to hide what he felt, that wasn't its true purpose. The real purpose of a magician's poker face was to show the audience what it wanted to see. His poker face, a smile, stopped them from seeing that inside he was breaking. _**It would be so much better if he died last night!**_

Aoko had said that. She had _meant_ that.

Kaito's hands clenched and if the rain on his face was salty by the time it rolled past his lips, nobody else would be able to tell. He had run away after school had ended and he hadn't stopped until he couldn't run any more. Then he had walked and tried to recreate his mask.

The raindrops were quite large; they hit the ground with gentle, soothing patters. The streets were slick and puddled reflecting lights from buildings and Kaito's own dark silhouette. Nobody else was out. Nobody would be in weather this damp and dark. Kaito was alone, as he always seemed to be. _Isn't that depressing._

"Hello?" Some one called from an open door. _They couldn't possible be talking to me_ , Kaito moped. "Wait!" Kaito hesitated. "It's too wet to be out tonight." She, it was obviously a girl, said. A shadow fell over him, but Kaito didn't look up from his feet. _Hnn… the rain stopped?_ It was an umbrella.

A hand fell on Kaito's shoulder and he didn't protest as he was led off his course. "Really… it's not a good night to be out. Conan-kun saw you passing by. You don't look like you're in any state to be left alone." _Conan… so this is Ran…_ Kaito thought numbly. The brief fear that his identity would be found out flashed through his mind, but… she was right. This really was dreadful weather to be out at night alone in. Ran led him into a bright room and left, running off to fetch towels and a dry change of clothes.

"She's nice." Kaito remarked, to the one person short enough for him see even though he was looking down. "Un…" Conan nodded, staring at him with open curiosity. Kaito didn't move until Ran reappeared and draped a towel across his shoulders and another on his head. Slowly, as though he lacked the energy necessary to move, Kaito dried off his hair and clothes until they were merely damp.

"My Dad's already asleep, but you should stay the night here." Ran offered. Kaito nodded and accepted the dry clothes, "thanks". Conan led him to a bathroom and Kaito paused. "Do you have any bandages?" Conan frowned, but quickly pulled some out of a cupboard before giving him some privacy.

"KID?" The shrunken detective asked softly when Kaito reappeared.

Kaito's lack of a reply was answer enough.

Ran, seeing that her guest was changed, pulled him over and settled him on the couch. "I can take care of him." Conan said in childish tones, "you've been tired lately Ran-nee-chan, you should go to bed!" Seeing the child's hopeful expression, Ran smiled, "okay Conan-kun, thank you. Goodnight, guest-san." She closed the door gently after herself.

"Everyone thinks you died last night." Conan said seriously when she was gone. Kaito snorted half-heartedly, "what a tragedy." He muttered. The detective's eyes widened at the unexpected reply. "Wha- why are you so sad?" The detective asked, hints of anger in his voice. Kaito chuckled bitterly, eyes watering again, "when everyone around you keeps saying that it would be better if you were caught or dead, you can't help but start believing it." He closed his eyes in misery.

"Baka!" Conan shouted in rage. "Anyone who says that a life is so worthless can't be a real friend or someone who _you_ of all people would be close to!"

"It's not her fault!" Kaito cried back, "she doesn't know I'm…." He stopped with a choke, _why should I defend her after…._ _ **It would be so much better if he died last night!**_ Conan glared at him, "who said those things to you?" His voice was deadly serious.

Kaito's jaw clenched, _why should I tell you?!_ "My childhood friend…" he found himself saying, "she hates m- KID. She always has." His nails were digging into the palms of his hands as he recited in Aoko's voice with all the venom her voice had carried, " **It would be so much better if he died last night!** " Conan gasped. "Hakuba knows me too, he suspects, but has no proof" Kaito continued again, mimicking the half-Brit, " **A petty thief like him serves no purpose other than to get arrested.** " Kaito was openly crying now, "Aoko would never accept me if she knew, but then every day she says those things! They don't understand, they don't know… they can't know!" His words disappeared into sobs.

Suddenly, Conan was on Kaito's lap hugging him and patting his head. "Hey, hey… I know I'm only a critic, but I honestly think that you have saved my sanity several times over. When I'm at your heists, then sometimes people forget I'm a child and they actually listen; and when you also treat me like an adult nobody looks twice because they see it as a kid and KID interacting, so it's not strange and I can just be myself for a bit! You have no idea what that means to me!"

Conan sighed and forced Kaito to look at him, "If anyone, even a friend, can dismiss KID so easily without knowing the full story, without recognizing you as a person rather than just a thief, without taking into consideration the good you have done, then I don't think they're worth the effort you're so obviously giving." Conan coughed in embarrassment. "That being said, as a detective I have an obligation to chase you, as a thief, though personally I'm not sure that you being in jail would actually benefit anyone, plus you'd probably just escape…."

Kaito chuckled half-heartedly. "The point I'm trying to make" Conan exclaimed, "is that no one deserves to die and you need some new friends!" Kaito laughed. The detective tried to defend himself, "I'm not good with emotional stuff!" He claimed haughtily, though his glare had little heat and he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

Kaito smiled, "no, I think that I needed to hear all that." He looked thoughtful, "maybe I do just need a fresh start." Conan yawned. Kaito grinned, "hmm… getting late for little children, yes?" Conan rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah", he jumped off the couch and headed toward his own bed. "Thanks, tantei-kun." Kaito murmured, laying down on the couch to get some sleep himself.

The next day Kaito's expression was still thoughtful as he sat at his desk at school. "What's got you making that face?!" Aoko exclaimed, "you haven't played a prank all day! Aoko's getting worried! Don't tell me you're mourning your stupid idol!"

Kaito ignored the sting left by that comment. "Aoko…" he said slowly, "the end of the semester is in three days…." Aoko frowned, "so?" Kaito exhaled, "I'm not coming back, at the semester end I'll be transferring to Teitan High School in Beika."

Aoko's expression went from annoyed to hurt to enraged in a matter of seconds, "WHAT!" Kaito calmly answered as though everyone wasn't staring at him, "I'm transferring to-", "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, BAKAITO!" Aoko shouted, then her face fell, "why?" Kaito smiled, "I was given some advice and I'm following it." He said and he refused to say any more.

A week later at Teitan High School…

"We have a new student joining us today", the teacher announced, waving Kaito in. He grinned, "I am Kuroba Kaito, an aspiring magician!" He introduced himself, "I am here for a fresh start." The other students clapped politely before he was ushered to an empty seat by Mouri Ran. He knew from her expression that she recognized him as the one she had rescued from the rain.

Kaito smiled and sat down. A dark pink rose bloomed in his hand. Ran looked at it in pleased surprise. "Thank you for giving me shelter, Ran-san." Kaito said, "you were right then, I was in no shape to be out alone. Conan-kun also really helped. Please give him this." He handed another flower to her, a hydrangea. Ran nodded and they turned back to their lesson.

 _(Hmm… I keep on being so depressing. Maybe writing sad fanfiction is how I deal with stress… damn schoolwork! Unfortunately, I fear this makes my actors more OOC than I usually and initially picture them. I just suddenly got really annoyed with Aoko always bashing KID. Oh! Ah… in the language of flowers, a dark pink rose is a sign of thankfulness. Why it didn't just say gratitude is beyond me. Hydrangeas are 'thank you for understanding'; at least in this case. I honestly don't know anything about it; I looked it up online- but seriously? Why do they sometimes have multiple and contradictory meanings?)_


	30. grave mistakes

30: Grave Mistakes (Continuation of Gravely Mistaken)

Shinichi smirked, fearlessly ignoring the gun pointed at his chest, to instead stare into the eyes of the man who held it. The detective was far from stupid; he stood on the balls of his feet prepared to dodge the moment the trigger was pressed. His plans didn't include dying tonight. In the shadows, Shinichi could hear the others waiting for his signal. He still couldn't believe they'd agreed to this harebrained scheme. He still couldn't believe he'd even thought it up in the first place.

~o0o~

Unable to reach the doorbell, Conan knocked three times instead. A minute passed, just as he was beginning to think that no one was home, the lock clicked and the door cracked open. A woman with short reddish-brown hair and eyes, red from crying, peered out. "Hello", Conan greeted professionally, "I am Edogawa Conan, a detective. You are Kuroba Chikage, yes?" The woman nodded timidly and opened the door the rest of the way to invite the shrunken detective in.

They sat in the living room in silence for a moment. "You were there when he… Kaito was fond of you." Chikage suddenly said. "He always complained about the 'little Tantei-kun, always ruining my plans', but I could always tell how happy the challenge made him." She gave a sad smile.

Conan smiled too, before his expression faded. "Kuroba-san, the identities of the two KIDs remain undisclosed for your safety. As far as anyone else knows, you are ignorant of the actions of your husband and son. Nobody even considers that you could possibly have been Phantom Lady."

Chikage tensed, inhaling sharply.

"Don't worry", Conan said, not pausing long enough for her to say anything. "I don't care about your past. I am here for only one reason." He caught her eyes and held them, "I am here to follow my only lead in the Kaitou KID Case."

Chikage shook her head, "I can't let you! If you investigate this they'll kill you too!"

Conan's cool stare silenced the ex-thief. "I am a homicide detective, this is my job – my life – it's just what I do. More importantly is that Kaito – KID – was my respected rival. I'm sure we could have been friends. I owe him a lot. The point is, if I can't solve the murder of someone I consider a friend, then what kind of a detective would I be?" He smirked at Chikage's continued hesitance. "I also have quite a few aces up my sleeve. I will catch them, even if I have to pull in every favor I have."

Chikage smiled gratefully, "you really are something Con-chan. Kaito couldn't have picked a better ally." She stood up, "he left you something in his will. 'If that child going by the name Edogawa Conan appears he alone shall receive my secrets.'" Chikage recited. She led the detective up a set of stairs and into a messy bedroom. "I suppose that he meant this", Chikage muttered, stopping in front of a portrait of a magician mid trick. "Kuroba Toichi, I presume." Conan said. Chikage smirked, "more than that."

She placed her hand on the frame and pushed, the picture turned easily. The new picture depicted the same magician, but dressed in the eye-catching white suit of KID. "I'll be… making tea." Chikage said and left. Conan suspected she hadn't entered Kaito's room since his death and doing so now was hard for her. Exhaling, the detective carefully pushed on the picture. Again it turned, but this time Conan passed through the hidden passage.

Yelping at the unexpected drop, Conan landed with a thud on a sturdy armchair placed under the entrance. The lights flickered on and Conan gasped. The black and white checkered floor shone, making the space seem bigger. A white car sat on one side (how the hell did that get down here?) and there were shelves full of gadgets, tools, and books on the other. One wall was covered in mirrors, curving so that one could see their back as well as their front, next to a door that opened to an extensive disguise wardrobe. There were several workbenches where Kaito had obviously been tinkering, experimenting with chemicals, crafting masks and fake gems, and doing research. It was… "fantastic" Conan breathed.

The entire room, though large, had a used and comfortable feeling. It seemed to whisper hints at secrets, and yet like a library demanded silence in return.

Conan smiled softly, _of all people, he gave this to me._ The detective jumped off the chair, feeling as though he'd just been accepted into something magical, and walked toward the middle of the lair. A tile compressed under his foot and the mirrors suddenly opened. Conan nearly jerked back in fright at the sudden movement.

A row of white suits, crisply pressed, greeted him: the full KID paraphernalia. A box held several monocles and there were several slots with variations of his card gun's ammunition. They were helpfully labeled: grapple, card, smoke, bouquet, message, etc. Tearing himself away from the interesting tools of the magician-thief trade, Conan walked over to the desks. KID was meticulous; he would have compiled evidence and would have records – a diary of sorts.

Conan opened the first journal eagerly. His face fell into a scowl. "Why did he need to write in code when everything was already in a hidden room!" The shrunken detective groaned, _stupid paranoid thieves!_ With a sigh, Conan got to work. He had a feeling that the clue he needed was here somewhere.

It took a long time, long enough that Conan was glad he'd told the Mouri's that his parents were taking him on a vacation, for him to finally crack the code. There was an account of rescuing Phantom Lady, and then thief 1412's creation to cover up her retirement. Following that first entry was a long list of thefts, complete with the target's name, building plans, a detailed account of the heists themselves, and newspaper clips. There were no mentions of any enemies or dangers to KID.

Replacing the first journal on its shelf, the shrunken detective grabbed the next. It was in an entirely different code than the first book. Sighing heavily, Conan worked on cracking that too. At least this time it wasn't in vain.

There was a passage about an organization offering to pay KID to steal large gems, if it wasn't the one they wanted KID had permission to return it as usual. The only descriptions of these men were that they wore black. Conan kept reading, hoping to find more evidence. His respect for the KID's grew with each journal

Nearly a week later, he finished all of what could be considered the autobiography of the KIDs. An extensively detailed tale it was, too. He knew every word they'd spoken, every plan they'd made, he _knew_ KID. More… Conan knew how the KID thinks and he knew what the KID wanted.

Smirking, Conan brought out his cell phone. "Haibara" he said as soon as she picked up, "I'm going to need a temporary antidote."

The shrunken scientist's sigh raked across the line a moment later, " _I take it you've got a plan to avenge KID. Is it really that important, Kudo-kun?_ "

Conan glanced over at the thief's white suit, "yes."

~o0o~

Nakamori Ginzo could honestly say he wasn't surprised when he came into his office and found Edogawa 'the KID-killer' Conan waiting for him.

The strange child had been stoically distraught after KID, aka Kuroba Kaito, died in front of them. While Ginzo would admit that the child and KID had been the greatest rivals, he was still uncomfortable with how quiet and depressed Conan had been after that day. With the number of other murders the brat ran into, it was logical to assume that the kid would go after the KID's murderer.

With a sigh, the inspector realized that he had been expecting this outcome.

The child was obviously sleep-deprived, he had dark circles around his eyes and his hair seemed messier than usual, but he had the same triumphant smirk he had always worn when he'd uncovered KID. Nakamori silently offered Conan a cup of coffee. "I assume you found something." Nakamori said in a tone that differed immensely from his usual rough voice.

Conan chuckled darkly as he sipped the coffee, "I talked to Kuroba-san. She let me into Kaito's room." Ginzo flinched at the name, something the young detective didn't miss. "I found a number of journals written by the KIDs." Nakamori's head jerked up and Conan continued. "KID was hired by an organization; they wear all black and have animal code names. They wanted him to find a special gem called Pandora. Pandora was said to grant immortality and the organization was more than willing to kill for it. His own nobility and abhorrence towards death and pain led KID to decline, but beyond that he decided to find Pandora and destroy it. He wouldn't allow anyone else to die for Pandora and wouldn't allow murderers to get their hands on it and become immortal. To get rid of KID, the organization killed Toichi, and then Kaito when he took up the mantel."

Conan's gaze burned with righteous flames. "You were close to both the Kurobas and KID, I therefore think it only right to offer the destruction of their killers to you."

Ginzo grinned dangerously and leaned forward, "what do you have in mind?"

Conan matched the inspector's expression as he said innocently, "well… I know a certain thief who would certainly draw them out and I have someone willing to play the part. I'm sure the organization has spies in the police, so gather a number of people you trust unconditionally, and prepare yourselves. You're going hunting and I have a heist to plan."

~o0o~

Shinichi took the gem from his pocket with a relaxed manner that contradicted how he really felt. Keeping his cool gaze locked on the assassin, Shinichi raised the gem up so that the moonlight could shine through it. "What a shame." The detective said, "it's not what you are looking for… Snake."

Snake glowered at the detective and aimed his handgun at Shinichi's heart. "We killed Toichi, his assistant, and I personally killed the magician's blasted son, so… who the hell are you?"

Shinichi smoothed out the white suit he wore and adjusted the top hat to cast deeper shadows over his eyes. "Well, I'm not a magician and I'm not a thief. KID always called me a critic. I suppose right now, I'm just KID's phantom, here to finish his work." Shinichi calmly put his hands in his pockets, this was the part he was good at: laying out the facts.

"Through the years, the KIDs have used themselves as targets, drawing out you and your organization and following the leads when you inevitably made mistakes. They compiled a more than adequate amount of evidence to put you all behind bars; the only problem was making an actual arrest. The police most definitely wouldn't have taken the word of a thief seriously. Until KID Junior was murdered. Kuroba Kaito's murder drew an undeniable connection between KID and Toichi, KID Senior, two murders to which you just confessed."

Shinichi smirked and slowly raised his right hand. "Even as we are talking here, your buddies are being taken down: five snipers and three get-away-car drivers. You were sloppy, and I doubt you had the time to properly prepare with the manifesto being posted just this morning, meaning your communications aren't being scrambled or hidden in any way. By tracking their radio's, we will find your hideout and take down your leader and the entire organization!"

Shinichi snapped his fingers, a predetermined signal, and jumped to the side as Snake fired. The shadows seethed as armed policemen swarmed out towards them. Distracted, Snake gave Shinichi the perfect opportunity to tranquilize him with his watch.

Snake swayed as he tried to fight off the effects of the sedative. "This branch may fall, but the Black Organization has many more." He slurred, glaring at the teenage detective before succumbing to the drug.

Shinichi stared at the unconscious man, frozen with dread.

The police radios crackled, "success. The zoo is closed, mission success, over."

Inspector Nakamori walked up to the white-clad detective, grinning in victory. "Kudo-kun, everything went exactly as you said. They panicked with the return of 'KID' and were sloppy, we've got them!" Shinichi shook his head, blood cold. "We got one branch." Nakamori-keibu frowned. "What?"

Shinichi shuddered, "there's a saying, 'don't let the left hand see what the right is doing'. Unfortunately, I may eventually have further use for your services. The organization the KIDs were attacking is gone, but I fear that, like a hydra, the organization has several heads." Ginzo shot him a confused and anxious glance, but Shinichi just shook his head with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I must go, inspector. If you have any further questions, direct them to my cousin. Conan can answer in my stead. Also, I think I'll keep this suit as a keep sake, if you don't mind."

The head of the previously dubbed 'Kaitou KID Task Force' could only nod dumbly as Shinichi stalked to the edge of the building. _I still have my own branch of the Organization to dismantle,_ he thought sadly, _at least now you can rest in peace, KID._ With a sigh at the closure of the KIDs Case, Shinichi relaxed. Then, with a grin that said 'why the hell not?' The detective leapt off the roof. With a thrilled 'whoop!' Shinichi let the hang-glider snap into shape and flew off on his borrowed white wings.


	31. sanctuary

31: Sanctuary

Running for his life wasn't a new thing. Kuroba Kaito often ran from his friend's deadly mop and his alter ego, Kaitou KID, often faced down the barrels of guns and the threat of jail, a grin on his face no less. The difference was that daytime was Kaito's playground and nighttime was KID's domain, but right now… it was KID being chased and it was the middle of the day.

The magician's feet made barely a sound even as he ran full pelt through a labyrinth of allies. Heart pounding and in the midst of panic, it was lucky that silence was a habit. He wasn't supposed to be Kaito right now, but he certainly didn't feel like KID. Still, silence was good and speed was too. There was nowhere to hide. It was too bright. He should have waited for the cover of darkness, but he'd been cocky and careless.

The last time he'd been in Beika for a heist, KID had noticed men dressed in black enter a pub. What had really drawn the thief's attention, though, had been the routine glance the last one had thrown over his shoulder, making sure they weren't followed. If that wasn't suspicious behavior, Kaito didn't know what was. Unfortunately, Kaito hadn't been cautious enough in his investigations. Now, he was learning the hard way that the crows in Beika were a bit more aggressive than the crows in Ekoda were.

Case and point, they weren't afraid to give chase in the middle of the day.

Kaito bit back a curse, saving his breath for running instead. He knew he was naturally agile and fast, but he was still barely keeping ahead of his pursuers. And kami, he was lucky he'd gone with a full-face mask, because he'd lost his hat at the beginning of the chase. In the light, his face would have been fully exposed. Then his doom would have been certain because they would have been able to identify him.

To Kaito's left the wall exploded slightly, leaving a pockmark. _Shit! They're shooting at me!_

Kaito redoubled his efforts, fueled by adrenaline and fear. For a while it seemed as though he had pulled ahead. Then something impacted with his shoulder and nearly sent him sprawling. He scrambled to regain his balance and jolted when he realized how close they'd gotten during his missteps.

Kaito needed somewhere to hide, some way to disappear, without tipping them off on him being Kaitou KID. Problem was… he didn't have many safe houses in Beika, and the ones he did have weren't close.

There was one place he knew would be empty though.

Will a goal in mind, Kaito changed tactics. He still was fleeing, but now he needed to find a way to disappear. The best way to do that, would be to find a crowd. Hopefully these crows wouldn't shoot in a market place. They obviously wanted to remain covert, as proven by the silencers on their guns.

Kaito skidded around one corner, more bullets impacting at his feet, one grazing his calf as he leapt over a trash bin. Over the rushing of his pulse and the pounding of his heart, Kaito could hear the loud chattering voices of the target market street. Ducking another shot, Kaito sacrificed some of his precious lead by throwing another trash bin over his shoulder.

With the falling waste as a distraction, Kaito rounded the last corner and simultaneously changed his disguise. He easily mixed with the crowded street in a dark school uniform. Straightening his skirt, Kaito made sure that a charm ankle bracelet covered the shallow wound on his calf. Making a show of tying up his long blonde hair, Kaito discretely watched the ally he'd just exited.

The tall silver-haired man who'd been chasing him stopped at the mouth and scowled at the loss of his prey. His portly companion arrived shortly after, huffing from the long run. "He got away, aniki?" The taller man growled in reply and turned away, his long hair streaming behind him in contrast to his black trench coat. "Come Vodka, this must be reported" was all he said in a cold voice.

Kaito sighed in relief as the two left. As he worked through the crowds adrenaline rush began to fade and Kaito became aware of a pain in his shoulder and the burning of the cut on his leg. Clenching his teeth, Kaito took off at a run again.

His arm was screaming with agony and blood was dripping off his hand when Kaito finally stopped in front of the Kudo Mansion. Glancing around warily, Kaito made his way around to a more secluded area of the mansion's wall. Confident that there was nobody around to catch a peak under his skirt (this is why female disguises could be inconvenient), Kaito vaulted over the wall and landed with a roll in the yard on the other side. After that, breaking into the house was easy for the master thief.

As he had thought previously, the house was entirely abandoned. After all, Kudo Shinichi lived here, but currently Kudo Shinichi was Edogawa Conan, ward to the Mouris. There was a light layer of dust on everything.

Grimacing at how unsanitary it probably was, Kaito changed back into men's clothing and inspected the amount of blood on his disguise's school uniform. He was lucky it was a dark enough color that the blood didn't show through very much. He had more important things to worry about though. As the bathroom mirror revealed, he'd been very lucky: the bullet hadn't hit anything important. He was also unlucky: the bullet hadn't exited on the other side due to his lightweight bullet resistant vest.

Gagging himself and biting down in pain, Kaito carefully contorted his good arm over his shoulder to remove the bullet. If only Jii or his mother had been in town. Blinking rapidly to clear reflex tears, Kaito forced his hands to remain steady and dug the bullet out.

Despite his best attempts at keeping his poker face, Kaito's expression was stricken and pale by the time the bullet fell with an innocent 'clink' into the sink. Trembling, Kaito pressed a towel into the wound and fumbled for the medical thread and needle he had started keeping with him. It was distressing how often it came in handy.

A few minutes later the bullet wound was carefully stitched up and bandaged.

Kaito had even been paranoid enough to change his disguise. It was simple, but he'd slicked back his hair, tied a bandage around his head, and set a pair of rectangular, wire-rimmed glasses on his nose.

He cleaned up the bloody mess to the best of his ability and stood up. He instantly regretted the action when the blood rushed from his head. Kaito swayed as his vision darkened abruptly and grabbed onto the bathroom sink's counter to keep himself upright. His face felt strangely warm while the rest of him was in chills. The world faded out and a sudden weakness prompted Kaito to drop to one knee while he waited for the dizziness to fade.

The second time he stood, Kaito did so very slowly. With the way his muscles were protesting and his hands were shaking, he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while. He was also exhausted.

Using the walls and furniture as aids, Kaito stumbled through the mansion. He didn't feel right claiming a bed as he was neither family nor guest, so he instead made a soft nest of blankets on the floor in the library. It was close enough to the front door to hear if anyone entered the house and nonrestrictive enough that he'd be able to move quickly if needed. A glass of water later, and Kaito was settling himself gratefully on the blankets.

He glanced at the wound close to his ankle. He'd completely forgotten about it when dealing with his shoulder. Luckily, the graze wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding. Blinking drowsily, Kaito curled protectively around his right arm so as to not aggravate his shoulder and fell asleep.

~o0o~

"You're sure you saw someone climb the wall" Conan said again. Ai eyed him coldly, "I may not have your sharp 'detective eyes', but I am far from blind." She said dryly and pointed at the wall. "It was a girl in a school uniform, she got over the wall here, but has yet to leave." Conan inspected the area carefully, "any details you can remember will help, Haibara" he reminded her. Ai sighed, "she was favoring her right shoulder and had a nearly unnoticeable limp."

Conan dabbed at the pavement where a drop of what he was sure was blood had fallen. "She was running from someone, injured, but not a blunt wound, which likely rules out an abusive family or boyfriend. In fact, she's likely not from around here as she sought shelter in my empty house rather than at a friend's. Or she was trying to protect others, she felt threatened enough to vault a wall despite her injuries, so maybe she didn't want to get anyone else involved. However, that doesn't make sense… if she's not from around here she shouldn't have known my house would be empty and if she was being threatened, why didn't she call the police or for help?"

Ai rolled her eyes and shook her head, "well, I warned you that someone went into your house. I've got experiments to return to." She turned back towards the hakase's house. "If you get yourself killed I will be very displeased." The shrunken scientist called over her shoulder.

Conan sighed. Rationally, Haibara was right and the girl could be dangerous. Emotionally, however, the shrunken detective was curious and his conscience wouldn't allow him to walk away if there was an injured person possibly dying in his old house.

Giving in to the inevitable, Conan walked back around to the front of the house and entered through the gate. His key turned easily in the lock and Conan opened the door. The house was cold and unwelcoming, but he entered anyway and quietly began searching through each room for his uninvited guest.

He was nearing the library when he heard a soft 'thump'.

Instead of doing what any normal child would do, Conan ran and flung open the door, ducking instinctively as something flew over his head. Ignoring the projectile, the young detective's hand flew to his belt. He didn't dispense a soccer ball when he noticed the sickly looking young man leaning heavily against the wall. There was a pile of blankets the guy had obviously been resting in before he tried to escape. "You should sit down before you fall over" Conan remarked, as though there wasn't a gun being pointed at him.

Taking in the man's appearance, Conan noted that his shoulder was heavily bandaged. _His shoulder, just like Haibara said for the girl!_ Conan realized. Taking a chance, he glanced behind himself. Sure enough, there was a playing card imbedded in the wall behind him.

Conan turned back to his guest and sighed when he saw that the man hadn't moved and was still in a position to flee. "Sit down KID." Conan ordered, "and tell me why you're in my house or I'll call the police."

Kaito smiled weakly and levered himself up only to drop back into his nest. "Shouldn't you be calling the police regardless." He commented softly, dropping his card gun unto his lap, but still watching the detective warily.

Conan closed the door behind himself and settled onto the couch. "I could: you are technically breaking and entering." Kaito snorted, "I didn't break anything while entering" he retorted. Conan chuckled, "I am, however, more than willing to let you claim sanctuary until I catch whoever did that to you." He offered, "they're obviously more dangerous than you."

"I think" Kaito said slowly, "that this would go over your head even if you weren't travel sized, tantei-kun."

Conan bristled, "why don't you tell me, then I'll decide whether I can handle it or not." Kaito shook his head, "if I tell you, you'll feel honor bound to help." Conan glowered at the magician, "then… give me one hint, it could have been someone I'll recognize." Kaito frowned, _one hint…?_

Just when Conan thought the other wasn't going to answer, KID spoke in a tone that gave Conan chills. "This is your one hint then." The thief said, but it was with the cold voice of someone the young detective knew all too well. He shuddered, eyes wide. "Gin." Conan whispered.

Kaito's eyes widened, "Gin?" He repeated.

Conan frowned, "Gin and Vodka, agents of the Black Organization and the ones who did this to me." He indicated his child-sized body. "They are cold blooded killers and I've been working to take them down for a while. They're too good at covering their tracks, but they've still been noticed. The FBI, CIA, and some others are also chasing them."

Kaito blinked rapidly as he considered this new information. He let out an aggrieved laugh. "Brilliant… I got them mixed up with a group I know." Conan looked at him curiously. "I've been going after a shadow syndicate of my own" Kaito explained, "they have a similar taste in style, but use animal names."

Conan hummed, "could be another branch of the Organization… I wouldn't believe that two organizations could exist together in such close proximity." "Regardless", Kaito muttered, waving his good arm shakily, "I guess I've got some information on the alcoholics, geez… it's a small world." The magician leaned back wearily.

When the magician's eyes closed, Conan approached in concern. KID blinked his eyes open again when the detective poked him. "Are you okay?" Conan asked. Kaito's lips twitched, "concerned, eh?" His head lolled to the side, "I lost a fair amount of blood, not my first time getting shot, but I'm tired. They chased me half across the bloody city." The magician's words started to slur.

The detective stood up abruptly, making Kaito focus on him again. "As you were then" Conan said, "I'll quiz you on everything you know later. I'll even make soup!" Kaito laughed and curled up on his side again, "sure, sure, tantei-kun."

Conan frowned as the magician fell asleep again. He really could make soup, _KID looks like he needs it_ , and possibly find a trustworthy doctor. The detective grinned evilly as he went to make arrangements. He finally had a lead on the organization and KID's skills could be very useful. Perhaps a parley would be in order.

 _(I know nothing about medicine or surgeries, so don't assume I know how to deal with bullet wounds. For all I know, Kaito could have doomed himself and his arm. That said, I also know nothing about bullets or firearms in general or how well vests work._ _The only part of this that is accurate is the scene where Kaito nearly passes out from blood loss after standing up. Having low blood-pressure can be a pain, especially when one is an idiot who didn't drink enough water and almost faints. Key word being almost. It is beneath my pride to actually faint.)_


	32. nostalgia

32: Nostalgia

Kuroba Kaito stood at the very edge of the tallest building in Tokyo and, for the first time in years, wore no masks or disguises. He stood as unmoving as a gargoyle and watched the sky.

The door opened behind him, "you know kid", said a deep voice, "civilians aren't allowed up here." Kaito smirked, he knew who stood behind him… and it brought back so many memories. "I've never been one for following rules." Kaito called over his shoulder, "besides, this is the best place to watch the sun set." Feeling nostalgic Kaito offered the space next to himself, "care to watch with me?" He asked.

There was a pause, then the other man stepped up, right behind him.

"So what name do you currently go by?" Kaito asked. The other stiffened, "that's an odd question." Kaito shrugged, "depends on whom you ask." "Edogawa Conan" the other man finally replied.

Kaito glanced over at his companion and nodded thoughtfully, "ah… that does explain how good you look for being… it would be forty-four years old now, right?" Conan frowned, "I'm thirty-four." Kaito chuckled, "in body only I'm sure." Kaito ran his eyes over his favorite critic of years past. "And unmarried still. I suppose you never got over your childhood sweetheart and she wouldn't keep waiting."

Conan looked startled, "who are you?" He asked defensively.

Kaito exaggerated a pout, "ah… I've only been away from Japan for… twenty years and you forget all about me!" Conan snorted, "you don't look a day over eighteen!" Kaito's eyes narrowed, "in body only." He said and turned back to watching the sun. It would be another hour or two before it set.

"Well, so long as you're not planning on jumping…" Conan muttered, "I've already dealt with three corpses today and I'd prefer not to see another."

Kaito laughed, "hmm… still the murder magnet then." He smiled morosely, "Death follows you around like a lost puppy and yet he completely avoids me."

"Most would consider that a good thing" Conan growled. Kaito smirked, "I'm not 'most people' and I never have been." Conan rolled his eyes and shook himself, "whatever, you're crazy." "Many would say I've never been sane" Kaito agreed amicably as the detective started to walk away. "It's strange isn't it?" Kaito called after him, "seeing the people you once thought of as peers and yet they're all older than you." Conan froze. "How do you know?" He asked. "Who are you?"

With a shrug, Kaito replied, "I have gone by many names, but I used to be a friend, a rival, a challenge…" he trailed off, "above all, I am someone who understands."

Conan sighed and returned to the edge of the roof. "Stop speaking in riddles." Kaito looked affronted, "you used to love my riddles! Besides I have one more for you: I am not a killer, but I love the chase. I'm like a bird, through skies I would race. I have one true name, but many a face. When justice was named, I was a criminal – who disappeared without a trace. Who am I?"

"You… you're rhyming is awful" Conan complained. "I made that up just now." Kaito retorted, "regardless, can you solve it?"

The detective groaned, but was already dissecting the words. "You're a criminal, but not a murderer and proud of it, it would seem. Hmm… someone was brought to justice, but not you…. Wait, the others were descriptions of you, right? So you could fly, 'many faces'- could disguise, 'love the chase'- is that chasing or being chased? Or both. Disappeared…." Conan continued to mule over the riddle while Kaito looked on.

Conan paused, "but those aren't the only hints you've given me. You somehow know who I really am, don't you?" Kaito smiled ambiguously. "There's only a handful of criminals who know about that and even fewer who weren't murderers. With the riddle, that makes you…" Conan stopped and blinked owlishly, "Kaitou KID."

Kaito didn't move as Conan looked him up and down, "but…" the detective stammered, "you can't be! You're far too young! It's impossible!" Kaito grinned, "no… just very, very improbable. I once sought to destroy a magic gem before others of less prestige could obtain it. I found the gem, but got caught in its curse by mistake. It was five years before I even realized."

"What curse?" Conan asked, though he felt he knew the answer.

Kaito chuckled bitterly, "Immortality. Even without my wings, I could step off this roof and survive the fall. After hundreds of years have passed, my appearance will not have changed at all. Death avoids me, and so does age. I cannot starve, dehydrate, or even freeze. I am trapped by the prison of life itself!"

Conan grimaced, "is it that bad?"

Kaito shook his head, "no, I have an eternity to learn new tricks and skills. Being immortal isn't the part that's unbearable. The unbearable part is being the _only one_ who doesn't change. I am stuck watching as everyone I know and love die and the world begins to crumble to ash. _I can't die_ , so I fear that one day I really will be the only one left."

"So you're wasting time watching the sun set and pitying yourself." Conan said angrily. "The sun and moon are always predictable" Kaito murmured, "they have always been there and always will be when everything else has forsaken me."

Conan punched him.

"Owe!" Kaito complained, one hand flying up to a quickly forming bruise, "you could have knocked me off the roof like that!"

Conan shrugged, "it's only murder if the victim dies."

"Could still be considered attempted murder" Kaito grumbled.

"Or" Conan growled grabbing Kaito by the collar, "it could be considered knocking some sense into you!"

Kaito looked flabbergasted, "what?!" Conan punch him again, "I understand, okay! Too much time had passed and I had to let Ran go because Shinichi was too far-gone. I moved on! That's what you've got to do!" "Move on from immortality?" Kaito asked in annoyance. "No!" Conan shouted, "move on from your stupid depression! If you're going to live forever, it would be better if you'd be happy for it! Don't fear losing people, that's inevitable! What you've got to do is spend as much time with those people and treasure it!" Conan dropped the magician and glared down at him. "All you're doing with the mindset you're in now is making yourself miserable."

Kaito stared at him in shock for a moment. Suddenly, the magician jumped up and grabbed Conan in a hug. "You know, sometimes you are really brilliant." Kaito said.

Conan pushed him away, "what are you doing?" Kaito grinned manically. The detective gulped in sudden dread. "Why are you giving me your KID grin?" He asked with trepidation. Kaito stalked towards him, "you just said I should spend as much time as I can with people I care about before they disappear. Well…" Kaito drawled, "you're the only friend I have who's still knocking about and unmarried."

Conan stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Kaito slung an arm over Conan's shoulder, "I'm sure having an immortal would be useful to you in your dangerous line of work." He said, propelling Conan back towards the staircase. "People trying to kill you all the time and such. So, what do ya say? Need a partner?"

Conan spluttered, "but… you're a thief!" Kaito grinned, "even better! I have indispensable skills! I am great at reconnaissance, great at finding things, great at manipulating people and getting past security, and now I can't die, so you'll never have to worry about me not having your back! It's brilliant! In return, you can keep me company until you shuffle out of your mortal coil and abandon me to my sad fate of solitude and unending life."

Conan tried to block out the magician's further arguments. "Fine" he eventually grumbled. Kaito grinned, "ah! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! I can't wait to be introduced to Megure-keibu and all those Section One guys! Hmm… should we tell them I'm KID? That will be so funny! We probably shouldn't tell them about my aversion to death though, they'll think we're mad!" He broke off laughing and Conan started to doubt the wisdom of agreeing.

That's how the consulting detective Edogawa Conan got his partner Kuroba Kaito. Truthfully, they did make an unstoppable crime-fighting team. The thief's skills were incredibly helpful, even though Kaito decided it would be fun to revive Kaitou KID again, just for old time's sake. It nearly gave the Hakubas a heart attack though, especially Aoko.

 _(Yes, in this Aoko and Saguru got married. Shinichi never found an antidote, so he permanently became Conan, a private investigator and consulting detective to the police. Kaito destroyed Pandora, but accidentally became immortal in the process. Also… about twenty years passed. Kikiki! Oh, and the Black Organization is mostly gone, but there are still a few rouge members who I'm sure would later give the crime fighting duo Kudo and KID a hard time. Uh… I didn't intend for this to sound so… pre-Kaishin or whatever, but since I stopped where I did it doesn't really matter, if you want it to be taken that way… good for you.)_


	33. test of mettle

33: Test of Mettle

The moment that he saw the white-clad thief, the shrunken detective knew that something was wrong. To his consternation, nobody else seemed to notice.

Except for a fellow teenage detective who seemed oddly anxious, continually checking his large gold pocket watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The copycat KID announced. The voice, like the white suit, was perfect. So, why did Conan feel that something was off? The gymnastics, the manic grin, the magic tricks… they were all perfectly executed. Maybe that was the problem; this KID was _too_ perfect, his movements _too_ calculated. He wasn't relaxed enough to be the real KID and far too unnatural… especially his eyes. This KID's eyes lacked the mischievous glint and silent laughter of the real KID.

"Welcome to my heist!" The fake said with a smirk.

And then he proceeded to prove Conan's fears true.

"I know… you all thought I wanted to steal this little thing." The KID held up the large lapis lazuli that had been in the case behind him. "Well, you are incorrect!" He tossed the gem to Nakamori-keibu and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"KIDDDD!" The inspector bellowed, clenching his fists in rage.

"That's not KID!" Conan shouted and was surprised to be backed up by the other teen detective, Hakuba Saguru, "he's right, that guy is definitely not KID."

Before anyone could respond, KID appeared in an eruption of anesthetic gas. "I'm better than KID" he gloated, "I'm KID Version Two!" Through the wavering of his consciousness as the sedative took hold, Conan registered being picked up. With the last of his wakeful thought, Conan activated his glasses' tracking device and dropped them to the floor in the hope that someone could use them to find him.

Waking was unpleasant.

Conan was lying on a cold concrete floor and his head was aching from the anesthetic. He breathed deeply for a moment to clear its affects and then took in his surroundings. It was a small room, unusually cold, and dimly lit, with a heavy metal door – kind of like a safe or vault. _Or rather_ , Conan mused, _a walk in freezer_. It was empty except for a bundle of white cloth across from him.

Curious, Conan moved towards the bundle. A sudden jerk from something around Conan's throat stopped him from getting close. Choking, the shrunken detective realized that he was wearing a collar that was chained to the ceiling. Conan glared at the chain spitefully, but he could already tell that it was beyond his abilities to get it off and the collar was locked by combination rather than key, so he wouldn't have been able to pick it even if he had the right tools.

A movement drew Conan's attention to what he had thought was a large bundle of cloth, which he could now tell was a person.

"Hey!" Conan called softly, "are you okay?"

The other person groaned and wiggled awkwardly to get into a sitting position. Suddenly Conan didn't feel as bitter at being chained like a dog. The other prisoner was not only collared, but was also restrained by a white canvas straightjacket and a pair of handcuffs. He also had a cut over his right eye from which there was a trail of dry blood leading all the way down his neck. "Who are you?" He asked with his words slurring together.

"I'm Conan, Edogawa Conan." Conan said, and the other seemed to perk up a bit.

"A detective, right? I'm Kuroba Kaito." Kaito smiled kindly, or that was probably the intent. With blood all over half his face, messy hair, and the straight jacket he looked more like an asylum inmate.

"How do you know I'm a detective?" Conan asked suspiciously. Kaito chuckled, "I've seen you in the papers, you're part of the Shounen Tantei-dan. You're also the KID-Killer, though honestly I don't really like that title." Conan grimaced, "I don't much like it either. You're a fan of KID then?" Kaito nodded, "yup! I've got to support a fellow magician."

Conan's eyes narrowed in interest, "I had thought that a straightjacket _and_ cuffs was a little overkill, but as a magician you're probably skilled with escapes."

Kaito dipped his head in agreement, "I am, or I would be ordinarily, but I don't think that my concussion accounts for all of the dizziness I'm feeling." Conan frowned, "you think the KID fake drugged you?" Kaito nodded again with a grimace. Conan crossed his arms in thought. "I'm just wondering who he is and why he's kidnapped us." Kaito snorted, "KID-napped, hehehe!"

Conan shot him an unimpressed look and Kaito shrugged sheepishly, "sorry, I think I'm a bit loopy right now. I do know what he is though." Conan blinked, "what do you mean ' _what_ he is'?" Kaito smirked, "he called himself KID v2 when he attacked me, so I think he's another of those robots."

"Great" Conan bemoaned, "a conspiracy theorist."

"No really!" Kaito defended himself quickly, "I probably know more than most people about KID because I'm best friends with Nakamori-keibu's daughter and he talks about it. Apparently a while ago there was some crazy robot KID that the real KID stopped. It ended up in pieces on a rooftop, but because it was such a far-fetched story they withheld the truth from the general public. This is probably another of them."

Conan sighed, "say I believe this… why does it want us then?"

Kaito looked puzzled, "well… what does any insane computer ever want?"

Conan shook his head to clear it, "whatever, we need a plan to get out of here. I left a clue behind when I got taken, so we may already have help on the way, but honestly I'd rather not rely on anyone else." Kaito shifted to test his restraints. "The handcuffs make it tricky, but I could get out of the jacket. For the handcuffs… it would be easiest if you could pick them?"

Conan shook his head ruefully, "I don't have anything to pick them with." Kaito cursed, "and _I_ was thoroughly searched. At least it's unlikely that the robot will be back for a while."

"What makes you say that?"

Kaito laughed, "well, the robot kind of stole my memories to become an even better magician-thief and I… well, I may or may not have fed him a bunch of superhero movies at the forefront of everything else. From that, it's likely that he'll gather a bunch of his 'enemies' since he thinks he's KID and then set up a huge elaborate scheme to kill them all at once, thus giving the heroes a good amount of time to stage an escape while the villain monologues!"

Another unimpressed stare was leveled in Kaito's direction and he grinned unrepentantly. "I guess we'll have to hope you're right" Conan muttered. "Only problem is that you set us in the role of hero, something I most certainly am not."

Kaito closed his eyes for a moment before rising unsteadily to his feet. "Then I guess you'll just have to rely on a magician to do as a magician does…" he twisted and with several loud 'pops' was suddenly free from the handcuffs and the arms of the straightjacket were undone, "to make a miracle!" Kaito finished. Gingerly, he set about unlocking his own collar. A minute later it dropped with a clang to the floor. Using the wall for balance, he then stopped over by Conan and unlocked his collar as well.

Watching his movements, Conan frowned. "You dislocated your thumbs, didn't you." Kaito smiled, looking entirely too cheerful, "yup! I'm lucky I'm so flexible or I would have had to dislocate my shoulder too. I'm thinking of keeping the jacket, it's surprising how reluctant people are to sell one to a teenager!" "Maniac", Conan groused, but lightened up in gratitude as his own collar fell away. Kaito turned to the vault-like door. "It locks on the outside, I have no idea how to open it with so little on me."

Conan knelt down and turned the dials on his shoes. He grinned manically, "leave it to me." With a shout, he ran forward and kicked with all his might. The door shrieked as the metal warped under the blow. A second kick had it crumpling even more. The third kick sent it flying off its hinges.

Victorious, Conan turned to his fellow prisoner, leaning against the wall.

Kaito stared at the door in full-blown shock. As KID he obviously knew what those shoes could do, but as Kaito he wouldn't. He put a hand to his head, "I thought those drugs were wearing off, but I could swear that I just saw a little kid kick down a thick metal door."

Conan rolled his eyes and grabbed Kaito's hand, leading the swaying and dizzy magician through the opening. "Never mind that, we need to go before-" the fake KID dropped down in front of them "-he shows up." Conan's shoulders slumped. "damn it."

"That's not a word a child your age should be using." Kaito and the KID admonished in unison. Conan stared at them, "creepy." Kaito shrugged and blinked rapidly to ward off the lingering nausea from being drugged, "I did say he stole my memories."

The robot tisked, "your precious police are on their way, so unfortunately I'll have to cut this short." In one motion he pulled out the card gun, aimed, and fired. Unfortunately, improved robot or not, the fake KID was up against the real one, and Kaito knew all the quirks of his signature weapon. Predicting the projectile's path, Kaito jerked forward a step and caught the razor-edged card between two fingers. Without pausing, he whipped his hand forward and threw the card back. It imbedded itself in the robot's shoulder, revealing sparking wires and circuitry.

"Dang, I missed." Kaito groused, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, "everything's a little blurry still." Conan, for his part, was staring in awe. His companion had just managed to catch a deadly playing card and prove that the fake KID was indeed a robot.

The shrunken detective was quickly pulled out of his amazement when the robot, enraged, tackled the unsteady Kaito and clamped one hand around his throat. Charging his shoes, Conan launched a kick in an attempt to free the magician.

It was blocked, and Conan was tossed against a wall – hard –, but the robot sacrificed its remaining good arm. The other arm was still busy trying to crush Kaito's throat. The magician was lucky that the arm was malfunctioning and weaker than before or he would have probably died instantly with his neck snapped. Instead he was left choking and gasping as he was slowly strangled.

Vision tunneling, Kaito desperately tried to find something to use against his attacker. By digging through the pockets of the suit the fake KID was wearing. The only useful thing he managed to get his hands on… was a lighter.

Feeling more faint as the seconds passed, Kaito flicked the lighter on and jammed it into the robot's eye. Growling in anger, the robot put more weight on its arm, ignoring the melting of its latex based skin and its burning top hat and hair. With a last feeble spasm, Kaito fell still and the lighter dropped to the ground.

"KID!" Came a shout and Conan, stunned and winded from his rendezvous with the wall was immensely glad to see Inspector Nakamori and Hakuba Saguru enter the hall. Gun in hand, Ginzo shot three times, forcing the robot to retreat.

The half-Brit teenage detective dropped by his classmate's side as Kaito spluttered, coughed, and heaved in a great lungful of air. "Kuroba!" Hakuba exclaimed, grabbing the magician's shoulders.

The robot hissed, held at bay by the threat of Nakamori's weapon. "At least this one isn't weaponized." The inspector muttered darkly and he shot a last time. With a crash, the robot KID collapsed, a hole in its clockwork brain.

Conan grunted as he stood up. "Is he okay?" The shrunken detective asked in concern, approaching his fellow detective and his (previously) fellow captive. Kaito was unconscious again, but Hakuba nodded, "we got here just in time. I believe you dropped these." He held up Conan's glasses. The faux child snatched them back and put them on, comforted by the familiar disguise.

"The lenses are fake." Hakuba remarked, his eyes piercing. Conan nodded, "it's a personal thing, plus they're useful." Saguru nodded slowly, not entirely buying it. "We'll need you to file a statement and answer some questions." Nakamori-keibu remarked, joining them as a group of paramedics loaded Kaito into an ambulance, "I don't believe Kaito-kun will be up to such things for a while." Conan tilted his head questioningly, "you guys know Kaito-nii-san?" Hakuba grimaced, "he's a schoolmate of mine, along with the inspector's daughter."

Conan's eyes followed after the unconscious magician. "I guess I'll go in the ambulance with them." He said. "Kaito-nii saved me, I want to make sure he's alright." As the shrunken detective traipsed after the medics, he heard Nakamori behind him: "I wonder why the real KID never showed up." Hakuba glanced to Kaito, "maybe he wasn't in a position where he could appear."

The ambulance doors closed.

Gazing down at the teenage magician's lax face, Conan thought over Hakuba's words. _Maybe KID couldn't appear because the robot did something to him… if the robot stole KID's memories first…_. Conan blinked. Without the blood and if his hair was combed, Kaito would look practically the same as Kudo Shinichi, and he was a magician, and he knew about the robot, and… the list went on.

Conan snorted, shaking his suspicions away. Surely, if Kuroba Kaito were the phantom thief KID, Hakuba would have proved it by now. After all, the half-Brit wasn't a half bad detective.

 _(WOW! It's so long! Don't worry, Kaito is fine. He'll be quite bruised for a good while and he'll have a sore throat, but his head wound isn't deep and the concussion wasn't that bad… the worst thing for him is that his dislocated thumbs will probably be stiff and sore for a while, making his sleight-of-hand a little slow. Lapis lazuli mean protection and brings one a clear mind. In Egypt, they would bury lapis lazuli with their dead and it was a symbol of truth. I mostly just wanted him in a straightjacket and a friend of mine wanted duplicate Kaitos/KIDs.)_


	34. to become a child

34: To Become a Child

" _Conan-kun_ ", came Ran's voice over the line, " _I'm in trouble… p-please help._ " Her voice was soft and shaky. "Where are you?" Conan asked, his cell phone in a white-knuckled grip. " _Apartment eight at the Hatagaya Sakura Hotel._ " With a soft click she hung up. Without a second thought, Conan took off on his solar-powered skateboard. It never crossed his mind that it was odd for her to call him, a child, when she could just as easily call the police. So it was that the shrunken detective found the hotel, which was closed for renovations, and located room eight.

It was dark and with the feeling of being watched, Conan was instantly on guard. "One plus four, plus one, plus two equals… eight." Said a voice that was definitely not Ran's, yet it was familiar enough that Conan relaxed. "It wasn't very nice to make me think Ran was in trouble, KID."

Said magician appeared in a flash of smoke, his hands up in a placating manner. "Calm down tantei-kun, it was necessary for you to get here as soon as possible. I have a gift for you." A box appeared in KID's hand, "I know your secret Kudo-kun and I have come across the source of your problem." The shrunken detective scowled, but took the box and opened it to reveal several white and red pills. His eyes widened as the possibility of an antidote made hope swell in him. "I hope this helps." KID said with a soft smile.

Conan grinned, "thank you!" He shouted in excitement, running out the door to get the poison to Haibara as quickly as possible. With this he would be able to become Shinichi again!

"Haibara." Conan said hurriedly as soon as she picked up the phone. "I have a sample of the poison!" She was silent for a moment, " _where, pray tell, did you get it?_ " "KID" Conan replied shortly. " _Where did he get it?_ " She asked and the detective froze. " _He would have needed to cross paths with one of_ _ **them**_." Haibara said. Conan looked back at the hotel door, "I have to go Haibara." He flipped his phone shut and raced back to the room where KID had met him.

Kaito had barely held his act together through his meeting with the detective. He made his body act on autopilot as he bit down the agony he felt. Whatever that poison was, he felt like he was burning up and his bones were melting. It brought back bad memories of a stage lit with roaring flames and panicked screams as people fled and the young child, Kaito was frozen in shock and fear. It felt like he was dying.

As soon as the door closed behind his favorite critic, the magician-thief collapsed with a whimper and his body seized. _I'm going to die_. The thought filled him with fear and pained tears leaked from his eyes, but Kaito didn't make a sound. If he were going to die, it would be with dignity. _At least I could help tantei-kun before my death_ , Kaito thought and smiled.

The door slammed open again and Conan reentered. The white-clad thief was lying flat on the floor, so tense that he was stiff. Pained lines were etched into his face, yet his breathing was carefully steady and his eyes were closed. Wet tear trails shimmered on his cheeks and yet he was smiling.

"KID!" Conan shouted, grabbing the magician's hand so that he could feel his pulse.

Kaito opened his eyes and his breath hitched when he saw the detective. "Go away" he grit out. Conan shook his head stubbornly, "no." Kaito grunted and clawed at his chest, over his heart. It felt like it was going to burst. "Leave." Again, Conan shook his head, "I'm not going to abandon you." Kaito's back arched as agony raced down his spine. He forced himself to continue breathing evenly and relaxed his expression. _I'm dying, I'm dying,_ "I'm dying."

"You don't know that, you could be shrinking like I did." Conan argued.

"Or I could be dying." Kaito laughed hysterically. The harsh sound broke off as the pain climaxed. Kaito almost passed out. Steam rose from his body and it looked like his white suit was collapsing in on itself. A high-pitched keening sound escaped Kaito's lips as the last flare of agony faded.

Suddenly the room was still and uncomfortably quiet.

Conan almost didn't want to see if the magician were still alive after witnessing the horrible affects of the poison in person. Then there was a rustle of movement and the detective looked into bleary violet eyes.

The sight of the messy-haired and wide-eyed seven-year old in KID's overly large suit was somehow hilarious and endearing at the same time. Conan laughed. The child – Kaito – pouted, already falling into a role to fit his current age. "Don't laugh at me" he whined, sitting up in the pool of white silk.

The apartment door opened and the two nearly identical faux children turned to see the shrunken scientist enter with the extra pair of tracking glasses. Her eyes widened when she saw them, "statistically, the chances of KID not succumbing to the poison was less than point 000008%. That three of us have now survived it is honestly… ridiculous, but…" she smirked at the shrunken magician, "I'm glad you're still alive." Kaito grinned, "what can I say, but that fortune favors me, Sherry-san."

Haibara sniffed haughtily, "that's Haibara Ai, thank you very much."

Conan frowned in thought, "it will probably be a couple of months before Haibara can create a tested and permanent antidote, so we need to come up with a temporary name and identity for you." Kaito smirked, "such is my specialty. I could be your twin brother since we already look so similar, sent to stay with a different family friend who recently passed away!"

"No way!" Conan shouted, "I don't want to be brothers with a thief!"

Haibara chuckled, "he can't exactly be Kaitou 1412 while he looks like that." Kaito nodded sagely, "indeed, but I could be Kaitou _the_ kid." Conan whacked him on the head. "What was that for?!" Kaito exclaimed, throwing his arms over his head while crocodile tears gathered in his eyes.

"You guys are already acting like brothers naturally." Haibara pointed out, "so it's a good cover. We could say that they separated you to try and get Conan to lighten up as elder brother and to get… we'll have to come up with a name for KID… to mature a little."

Kaito and Conan exchanged a glance. "I'm coming up with my own name." Kaito said, eying the detective warily. Conan's eye twitched, "I didn't have time to come up with a better name, so don't get started." Kaito rolled his eyes, and then adopted a thoughtful expression. A moment later he grinned. "Ha! I know! My name will be Toshiro!"

"I suppose you're using the kanji 'to steal' and 'white'." Haibara murmured.

"Yup!" Kaito crowed. "Edogawa Toshiro! Because he stole away my ability to be KID, the white-clad magician-thief!"

The two looked expectantly at Conan.

The detective sighed bodily and ran a hand over his face, "fine. I'm trusting that you will make an antidote as soon as possible so I don't have to deal with him too long." He added, looking pleadingly at Ai. She shrugged, "I could, but just because we have the ability doesn't mean that you should return to being Shinichi as soon as it's done. The organization will still be hunting you – both of you."

Conan and 'Toshiro' smirked with identical expressions of determination. "Then we'll just have to take them down", they said in unison. Haibara nodded, pulling off a backpack to hand 'Toshiro' a set of children's clothes. "I came prepared" was her only explanation. The KID uniform was then folded and shoved into the bag, which 'Toshiro' insisted on carrying himself.

Conan's clothes were slightly big on the shrunken magician as the detective was a year older than him, but they were passable. Of course 'Toshiro', perfectionist that he was when it came to disguises, made them all go shopping until he had a suitcase full of clothes along with a couple personal items that he made to look older than they were. "I am supposed to be coming from a family friend's house, not from nowhere!" He'd argued, "therefore I can't just show up with absolutely nothing." Only then were they ready to introduce Toshiro to the Mouris.

It would be an understatement to say that Ran was surprised to see two Conans enter the agency. She almost thought that she was hallucinating until Conan took pity on her, pushing his twin forward. Struck with the realization that Ran's karate was even more dangerous to him in a child's body, Toshiro shuffled shyly. "Hi…" he mumbled, then coughed and spoke up, "my name is Toshiro, um… I'm Conan's brother."

Ran smiled at his nervousness. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mouri Ran." Toshiro smiled. Conan tugged on Ran's skirt and she bent down so he could whisper to her conspiratorially. "Toshiro was staying with another family friend, but he died recently." Ran nodded in understanding and stood up, "I assume you want to stay with your brother?" Toshiro nodded hesitantly, "if it's okay… I haven't seen him in a long time." Ran put her hands on her hips, "of course it's okay!"

And… well, if Ran said it was okay for 'Toshiro' to stay, then Kogoro wasn't going to argue. If there was one thing that everyone knew, it was to not argue with the karate practitioner. And if there was any doubts to how well a detective and a thief could get along in close-quarters… Shinichi and Kaito, or rather Conan and Toshiro, managed wonderfully.

 _(Hatagaya Sakura Hotel is a real place, beyond that I know nothing about it. Hehehe! I can just imagine Toshiro hiding Conan's belongings around the house and leaving Conan clues to find them. In retaliation, Conan would probably… hmm… I'm not sure… maybe uncover where Toshiro's secret stash of tricks is and use his own dye to mess with Toshiro's hair color or something.)_


	35. recovery period

35: Recovery Period

 _(Based on LostInTheDreams story, Irreplaceable. It's pretty great, if you haven't read it. This takes place the next day.)_

Golden streams of sunlight made the grass glow a luminous green and the water in the channel glimmer. The air was warm, but moist after a morning rainfall, however, the soft dirt was dry and warm where Kaito basked. His dark uniform soaked up the heat greedily, making the battered magician pleasantly warm. Lying on his back with his eyes closed was very relaxing, so Kaito was floating in and out of a doze. A soft breeze set the grass shivering to tickle Kaito's neck. A strand of his wild brown hair blew over Kaito's eyelids and his lips quirked in amusement.

"You know" a voice interrupted the peace as a shadow fell across the magician's face, Kaito's brow furrowed in annoyance, "this isn't what I had in mind when I told you that I wouldn't let it go if I saw you today. You should be in bed, resting."

Kaito cracked open one eye to glare at the blond detective. "Ignoring whatever you're probably insinuating… I didn't ditch school for any reason you might think, it's merely too lovely a day to spend it sitting inside." Kaito closed his eyes, repositioned himself slightly, and hummed. "It's really comfortable here too", he murmured drowsily.

"You're going to get sunburned" Saguru spoke again. Sighing, Kaito pulled a baseball cap from, seemingly, nowhere and dropped it over his face. "Happy? Now go away", the magician grumbled.

For a moment it was silent, then the grass crunched softly as Hakuba sat down. Kaito didn't react other than a slight hitch in his light and even breathing and a flinch in his fingers.

"You cover up your pain and injuries well", the detective mused, "even your black eye and the paleness of blood loss." He paused, then continued when the magician didn't argue. "You can't hide the subconjunctival hemorrhage in your other eye though, and despite hiding the pain you can't hide the wounds themselves-"

"Do you have a point, or are you just talking to hear your own voice?" Kaito snapped abruptly.

Hakuba exhaled loudly. "I'm merely pointing out that if I wanted to turn you in, I have plenty of evidence that you can't refute, KID." Kaito lifted his hat to look at the detective resignedly, one eye clear blue and the other tinged red, "why don't you then."

Hakuba sighed, "last night Mouri-san asked me what kind of thief you are. You steal, but put yourself at risk when lives are endangered, so I replied that you were more like a vigilante." The half-Brit detective chuckled. "I was right. I also said last night that I wouldn't turn you in… and I won't."

Kaito's expression was vacant as he contemplated his classmate's words. "I appreciate it", he finally said, quite sincerely, then he grinned impishly, "but… I'm not KID."

Unfortunately for Kaito, he was far from being well enough to accomplish his typical sort of energetic escape. Instead he grunted at the attempt to sit up and ended up laying back on the grass with one hand pressed to his injured side. Kaito's breathing was slightly more labored and his lips turned down in an irritated frown.

Hakuba rolled his eyes at his classmate's dissatisfaction and pulled himself to his feet. Looming over the magician, Saguru leaned down and offered his hand.

For an instant suspicion flared in Kaito's eyes, before it faded and he went to grip the detective's hand tightly.

Actually pulling the other up proved more difficult than Saguru had expected. If he pulled too hard or in the wrong way then Kaito's face would stiffen in pain; yet somehow they managed. Now standing, Kaito was leaning heavily on the half-Brit as he panted and Saguru was trying his best to not cause the magician any more unnecessary pain.

"Even when using me as a human crutch you will not admit to your less than legal extracurricular occupation." The detective groused under his breath.

Kaito chuckled, "as long as you don't call me out on all the supposed 'evidence' you have... then, yeah. Besides, anything you may have could still be considered circumstantial... not that it matters." His eyes were bright with mischief, "because I'm not KID."

Saguru sighed, "shall I escort you home then? Don't try and convince me not to. With you swaying like a leaf there's no way I'm leaving you alone."

Kaito hummed, but didn't argue. "You can stay, but I'm not going home yet."

The detective frowned, "you're really not in a condition to be-" "I'm hungry, let's get ice cream!" The magician interrupted as though the other hadn't been speaking.

Their eyes met until Hakuba admitted defeat and turned away. "Fine." he growled, but then I'm taking you home where you _will_ rest or, kami help me, I'll tie you to your bed." The detective smirked, "after-all... last night a certain thief instructed me in how to make escape quite difficult." Kaito paled as Hakuba continued, "injured as you are, I doubt you'd be able to escape – making you the perfect victim for me to try the new torture method I've devised."

Kaito glowered, "I could call the cops on you for premeditated kidnapping."

Hakuba's smirk grew, "only if you want to give yourself up too, KID."

For a moment Kaito went still. A huff of a laugh escape his lips before being cut off by a sharp, pained breath. Still dead set on directing Hakuba to an ice cream shop, the magician muttered, "I react far better to positive-reinforcement." His voice took on a sing-song quality, "so... you get to pay for the ice cream." With a friendly smile Kaito's tone lost it's playful quality and he said sincerely, "then I'll gladly let you mother-hen me if it puts you at ease."

Having expected a more witty or teasing response, Hakuba had no ready response. He merely nodded and continued to allow himself to be pulled down the street.

 _(A subconjunctival hemorrhage happens when a blood vessel in one's eye breaks under the clear surface (conjunctiva) of one's eye. It usually is harmless and goes away after a week or two. Sort of like a bruise on the eye. If anyone was worried, I pictured Hakuba's 'torture' as being him sitting in a big leather armchair and reading Sherlock Holmes out loud for hours on end while Kaito struggles desperately to escape. Don't get me wrong, Sherlock Holmes is great, but it's like dark chocolate... best in small intervals.)_


	36. omake: greatest pursuer

36: Omake: Greatest Pursuer

"In all the world, the Phantom Thief KID has only one true enemy. Only one who can find and disarm traps as well as the Modern Lupin's mother must be able to." She took a triumphant pose… that in reality didn't look all that triumphant or proud.

"The teasing of KID's cape only served to make the great pursuer all the more determined, but she was forced to stop at the sight of a nearly invisible tripwire trap that would activate… kami knows what kind of trick…. Alas, the joke's on KID, as his wired device was no match for the knowledge and skill that the heroic heroine commanded."

The wire fell harmlessly to the floor with a soft 'slap' and the confetti bomb's lights blinked off.

"She swept past traps that had already been sprung." Sweep, sweep, sweep….

"Her journey continued, dodging inconvenient, felled police officers; their dark uniforms rumpled and ragged, dangerously difficult to spy in the darkened hallways. More traps were bypassed with ease as she, that fantastic follower, flew up the stairs… huff… it only took… puff… a couple minutes… (to rest?)… no! To… agh… make it… to … the… top!"

She gasped for a moment, resting and settling her breathing, while in her mind the illusive thief escaped out the door and onto the roof (in slow motion no less). Determined, she stood up and stepped over the threshold.

"Vigor renewed at the glimpse of her prey, she warily stepped onto the roof. There before her, regal in the moonlight, was that gentleman burglar: the Modern Lupin, Magician in the Moonlight, Man of Miracles-"

"Ne, obaa-san… what are you doing?" The narration was interrupted.

Tchaiko Tama turned around to see Kumori Ayaha, her apprentice of a sort, standing in the doorway. Tama sighed, leaning on her broom. "My dear…" she said, "I'm chasing a ghost."

Ayaha frowned in confusion, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean 'ghost', grandma? KID is still alive isn't he?"

Tama chuckled, "he's pretty good, but I can tell… I have been cleaning up after KID for twenty years!" Turning around, the old woman picked up her dustpan and whispered, "I can tell they're different." Cackling, she headed back through the door and onto the staircase. "Hurry up Aya-chan! Or I'll leave you behind!"

Ayaha nodded, spinning around so quickly that her hair flared out behind her. "Yes! Coming!"

As they made their way slowly down the stairs, Tama spoke. "I have been working at this museum for many years… in that time the phantom thief KID has appeared countless times, several of those times happening here – in this very building. It was necessary for me to learn how to quickly spot his traps and tricks, so that I don't get trapped in them while doing my work. He usually manages to leave only the barest traces behind because he is so good with planning, but active traps are still a danger. It's been a long time since I have fallen for any, though. It's been fun, but I am old now… I think it's time for me to retire and leave the new KID for a new Janitor."

Ayaha stopped to watch as the old woman left. "New KID?" She mused, then shrugged, "it's probably just senility setting in or something… I'll never understand how old people think."

 _(Tama means gem/jewel and Tchaiko means 'in search of'. Ayaha means cloth wings and Kumori is shadow. Don't even ask how this idea happened… I don't even know. Well, I do… but I'm not telling you!)_


	37. broken fall

37: Broken Fall

Shinichi eyed _him_ , the boss behind the organization, with something akin to fascination. This was the person he'd been chasing, a man with two different colored eyes in a sleek black business suit. He was oddly suave… in a disturbing way.

The boss, in return, was watching the detective with cool amusement.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked, wary, but curious all the same. "Not even Sherry knew who you were or what your name was."

A smirk spread across _his_ face, "well…" he spoke in a deep voice, "if you are the modern-day Holmes, I suppose I am the modern-day Moriarty." He grinned icily and spoke condescendingly, "so just call me that."

Shinichi frowned, _he's too calm_ …. "You are oddly unperturbed for someone whose life's work is about to be destroyed." Shinichi said, gesturing to the door from which the sounds of struggling and gunshots could be faintly heard. "The entire organization, gone, with you at its head."

'Moriarty' shrugged, "the game was fun while it lasted, even if this is the end my actions – the actions of my organization – the ripples of our influence will continue to shape the world." He sneered, "and I've yet to be cuffed or caught, you don't have enough evidence to take me in. Everything is circumstantial."

It was Shinichi's turn to laugh, a confidant sound that immediately put the boss on edge.

Shinichi strode forward, taking a sleek black USB-drive out of his pocket. "It _would_ have been circumstantial evidence… had I not sent these files to the police and FBI… files detailing all the dirty laundry you and your organization have amassed. Murder and torture, theft, kidnapping, human experimentation… it's all on here." Shinichi smirked victoriously, "give up quietly."

'Moriarty' hissed with realization, "so the only reason you met with me was to stall long enough for your _allies_ to get here for the arrest."

Shinichi said nothing, but his superior expression affirmed the boss' claim.

Anokata smirked, taking long slow strides towards the detective, "that also means that until they get here… you're on your own."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed, he knew he'd be in danger doing this job, but that didn't mean that he wasn't dangerous too.

'Moriarty' lunged fro him, but Shinichi dodged back a pace and launched a powerful kick into the crime lord's side. Several crunching noises told him the hit was good. The boss was tougher than that it seemed, because he barely even grunted at his now fractured – possibly broken – ribs and instead focused on grabbing Shinichi's keg and knocking him over.

With the detective on the ground it became imperative that 'Moriarty' not trap him, so he quickly landed another kick into the man's jaw as he reverse-summersaulted back to get distance and return to his feet.

The boss stumbled back, one hand instinctively going up to defend his front as he got his wits around him again. With his vision clear, 'Moriarty' caught sight of a silver glint off his desk. With renewed energy the criminal let his momentum carry him further back so he could snatch up the gun.

Rather than freeze, now that his opponent was armed and had the advantage, Shinichi dove forward and to the side in order to kick over the conference table as cover.

Bullets flew over his head and the windows behind him shattered. Ignoring the glass raining down, the detective did his best to whip a chair over the table's edge and send it flying towards the boss.

At the movement, more shots were fired.

Shinichi felt the world slow down as the last one struck. _That's eight_ …. He could hear the glass crunching as Anokata got within striking distance. Planning the motion in his head, Shinichi abandoned his cover and grabbed another chair, swinging the furniture as he spun.

The gun went off again, but as he had planned, Shinichi's spin meant that the rushed shot only grazed his arm rather than pierced his heart.

The chair splintered against the boss's shoulder and side with the strength of Shinichi's swing.

For a moment, both of them stood still, panting with exertion.

Blood trickled down his arm and Shinichi realized that the graze was actually quite deep. He still dismissed the pain easily; this was neither the first, nor the worst injury he'd gotten as a detective. Besides, Anokata was worse off. The crime lord's shoulder was dislocated and he was curled over his broken ribs with blood dripping from his lips.

If Shinichi weren't so sick of the Black Organization and all their crap, he might have felt bad.

The pounding of footsteps in the hall behind closed doors informed the two that Shinichi's reinforcements were quickly approaching.

Anokata wiped the spit from his chin and straightened his suit jacket. "So that's it", he said, voice slightly hoarser than before.

Shinichi nodded, "that's it."

Anokata's expression turned gleeful and he stalked forward with his arms clasped behind his back. Shinichi retreated, instinctively knowing that somehow this man had become far more dangerous.

"I recognize that the war's been won" the modern Moriarty purred, "but the battle here is one I refuse to lose." He charged and, instead of reengaging the teen detective in a fight, simply tackled him, pinning him against what remained of the window.

With his head forced to the side, Shinichi could see where the thick glass had been shattered by Anokata's earlier gunshots.

"The modern Moriarty and the modern Holmes, isn't this end fitting?" Anokata hissed and tipped them both out the window.

Shinichi struggled against his long-time opponent's death grip. Finally breaking free when he elbowed the man's broken ribs, Shinichi twisted around to watch the rapidly approaching pavement. 'Moriarty' glared at him, just a couple feet farther down. Shinichi smiled slightly, closing his eyes against the whipping wind.

It was sort of a fitting end.

The feeling of arms wrapping around his waist and Anokata's enraged snarls had Shinichi jerking his eyes open and whipping his head to look behind him.

"Let's leave the dramatic deaths to literature" whispered a voice Shinichi would recognize anywhere. Then white cloth unfurled and snapped straight, catching the air and carrying Shinichi away from his enemy, away from the ground, and away from death.

"Why are you here?" Shinichi asked, relaxing.

KID smirked, "a concerned parent of ours decided that some eyes in the sky would be useful, especially when there are no hackable cameras in mister megalomaniac's office."

Shinichi laughed giddily. Apparently his latest brush with death was making him slightly manic. "Dad blackmailed you, didn't he?"

The white-clad magician scoffed as he swooped low to land on a low roof. "It didn't require blackmail once he mentioned how you were risking your life" KID grumbled, changing into dark clothes with a poof of pink stage smoke. "What kind of ungrateful lowlife do you take me for?"

Grabbing Shinichi's arm, the thief led him to the staircase access and picked the lock in a matter of seconds. Shinichi's brow raised as KID kept leading him. "I am capable of caring for myself now" he said.

KID shot him an exasperated look. "The last time you were at the top of a building you let yourself be pushed out the window. Forgive me, but I'm getting you back to ground level before I leave you to your own devices."

Shinichi flushed, "it's not like I chose defenestration! It's also not like I plan to jump off any buildings again…. Besides, you have to admit that me dying like that would have had an amount of poetic irony."

KID scowled, "that doesn't mean that I'm going to allow myself to be caught, just so I can try to trick the jury into releasing me! You may be called Heisei Holmes, as I am Heisei Lupin, but that doesn't make us them! Leave their fates to them and decide your own future."

Shinichi grinned, his earlier giddiness returning. "Ha! I _have_ a future! The Organization is gone!" He chuckled, practically skipping down the last steps to the ground floor.

KID smiled gently after the detective, "yours is", he murmured too softly to be heard.

When Shinichi glanced back over his shoulder, the thief was gone.

Smirking, the detective headed to rejoin the police and let them know he was alive and nearly unharmed. Normally he didn't enjoy celebrations much, but this could be an exception.


	38. no loose ends

38: No Loose Ends

Everyone was tense.

Even Nakamori-keibu was silent as they waited, the hand holding his radio raised by his ear in case he needed to give orders. Megure-keibu and Mouri-tantei stood next to him, both obviously on alert.

KID stood disguised among the group of cordon officers closest to the huddled inspectors. He was watching the building in front of them intensely, but his ears strained for any notifications that might come from the radio.

Suddenly the night exploded gunshots and loud struggles.

Nakamori's radio crackled to life, "inside secure, escapees heading your way now!"

"Stand alert!" Nakamori shouted, "we're about to see some action!"

The police around KID shifted subtly, their bulletproof vests squeaking and the ammunition they carried clicking, as they checked their weapons.

KID had great faith in his props, but he self-consciously checked that his extra magazines of playing cards were in easy reach. He knew he wasn't a cop and there was no way he'd ever use a real gun, but his card-gun was all he'd ever needed before. It was all he'd need now.

The magician's eyes flickered to a nearby police car. He couldn't see through the tinted windows in the dark, but he knew that his miniaturized rival had slipped in with Mouri-san and was watching. Conan had probably already recognized him.

KID shook those thoughts away and turned back to the building just in time for the doors to burst open and several black-clad people topple out.

Instantly shouts of "FREEZE" and "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" went up from the assembled police.

The cacophony of gunshots and shouts started again, even louder now that there were no walls to muffle the sounds.

KID didn't rush in to subdue the organization members like the other cops, but instead hung back to cover them with precise cards shots and keep watch for any dangerously stealthy members.

"Hey you!" Nakamori shouted, making KID glance back. "Why have you broken formation!"

KID didn't respond, but instead swung his arm around to aim his gun just over the inspector's shoulder.

The group of detectives and inspectors all stepped back in horror, thinking his actions malicious.

KID's shot flew true and completely missed all of them to hit the hand of the man sneaking up behind them.

Snake cursed as his gun was knocked away, and glared at the young-looking cop who'd thwarted his assassination attempt. "How dare you!" He growled, revealing his presence. The unassuming cop was his only interest, despite the group of armed cops just to his right. There was only one person Snake knew who used a gun that shot cards. "You've escaped too many times for me to let you go now, when I have nothing to lose!" He charged towards his enemy with abandon.

KID reacted in kind, charging towards the assassin with determination. He slipped his card gun into the holster on his hip and pulled an impossibly long string of silk scarves from his sleeve.

Time seemed to slow.

Beneath the haze of adrenaline and the excitement of finally getting justice on his predecessor's murderer, KID noticed the stillness of the night. The fight was over for everyone else, the bad guys caught.

The only one left was Snake.

With a feral snarl, KID dropped beneath Snake's guard and looped the scarf rope around his dominant hand before sliding between his legs. With the rope now also wrapped around Snake's leg, the magician gave a tug and knocked the assassin off his feet.

Of course, Snake was a trained fighter in his own right and let himself fall backwards onto KID rather than forwards onto his face. Twisting, Snake ended up on top of the younger thief in position to reach for his throat and sneer in his face.

Tucking in his chin, KID evaded a strangle hold and kicked out, rolling both fighters over.

Snake rolled them again.

This time he got a hold of KID's neck.

Snake leered victoriously.

Rather calmly, KID pulled sharply on the rope of scarfs and smirked when Snake's eyes bulged out with the realization that it was also wrapped around his throat. "You killed my father" KID hissed, "don't doubt that I'm brazen enough to return the favor."

Freezing, even for a matter of seconds, was long enough for the surrounding cops to reach in and pull Snake away. The assassin snarled and writhed in their grip, but the silk cloth tangled around him held long enough for him to be cuffed.

KID pulled himself up and brushed at the filth and mud smeared on his police uniform and face. His cold indigo eyes never left Snake's murderous ones.

"You killed my father" KID said louder, "all for Pandora."

Snake barred his teeth.

"For…" KID said, pulling something from his pocket, "this."

Snake's face fell slack as he stared at the small glittering stone in the magician's hand.

A moment later the gem exploded, small shards dropping to the ground – a couple even flying up to knick KID's face.

Snake gaped as the path to immortality was destroyed before his eyes.

KID's gaze was cool and steady, though his voice wavered. "Enjoy prison, Snake. I win."

"What have you done?" Snake whispered.

KID smiled humorlessly. "Don't tell me you forgot what I promised after the first time you tried to kill me. 'I will find and destroy Pandora before you and bring your entire crime syndicate to justice' is what I said right? KID, though a thief, always keeps his word."

Snake spat towards the disguised phantom thief, glaring in rage as he was led away.

The car door slammed, locking the assassin away and shouts of concern went up as KID's legs buckled and he dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Given the circumstances, none of the police were quite sure what to do. KID was a thief, but he always returned the stolen items… barring the last one… and nobody ever got hurt, plus he had just helped them catch this crime ring.

On his knees, KID's shoulders jerked and his laugh rang out loudly. It wasn't mocking or even happy, just relieved.

Grinning dopily, KID pulled off his police helmet and settled his iconic monocle on his nose. His laugh rose even louder, making his breathing into shuddering gasps. He laughed so hard that his eyes teared up.

The unnerving laughter ended with a sigh and KID's chin dropped onto his chest. His eyes were closed. He obviously had no intention of going anywhere.

"KID?" Nakamori asked, also surprised that the thief wasn't taking his chance to run.

KID opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair to stick it up more, sighing he stood up and smiled kindly. "Hakuba-san once asked why I stole, I told him he had to figure it out himself… what have _you_ figured out Nakamori-keibu."

Ginzo frowned, "you said he killed your father and that you promised to bring him to justice. You stole to find that 'Pandora' you shattered. None of that explains why you're still here though."

KID chuckled, "why should I run now? My goals are all complete, my father avenged, the threat removed, the temptation destroyed… all that's left is for me to hang up my cape and tie up the last loose ends."

"You're turning yourself in, aren't you?" Conan asked, climbing out of the police car he'd been hiding in.

"Ah" KID agreed, "I am still a thief despite my good intentions… and if the Kaitou KID identity isn't retired properly then someone else could assume it for more nefarious purposes. That would be an insult to both my father and me. Besides, it will be nice to no longer have this vendetta hanging over my head. As much as I enjoy making other people happy, being KID made it hard for me to be happy myself."

KID turned back to Nakamori, "so, the last riddle inspector… who am I?"

Ginzo froze as KID stepped into the light. Even wearing the monocle it was obvious who stood in front of him.

Impossibly, Ginzo laughed: a bellowing sound that drew others to laugh too, especially the other task force members who also recognized the teen.

"Kaito-kun!" Nakamori chortled, "of course it's you! Who else could be such a tenacious master magician and master of disguise? How many times did you get security information right under our noses by just walking in to say hi?"

Kaito laughed too, "more times than I can count. I always felt bad about taking advantage like that… but I had a job to finish. It was kind of a thin line between doing what needed to be done and doing it in a way that wouldn't make you too mad."

Ginzo snorted, wiping his eyes "I'll skip the handcuffs… I doubt they'd do much good anyway, but…" he trailed off to eye the young magician.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"You're telling Aoko."

Kaito paled, to the amusement of the officers, rambling, "uh… can't we make a deal… or something? Aoko will kill me! Then you'll have to arrest your daughter for murder and it will be obvious, because she'll kill me with a mop after torturing me with f-f-f-finny things! Maybe I should just run now… save myself the pain."

Ginzo slapped his arm onto the distraught teen's shoulders, "I'm sure we'll come to some agreement."

Lights flashing, the KID task force inspector drove off with the thief he'd chased for so long sitting in the passenger seat.

Omake/Uneccessary End Scene:

Conan watched as the police slowly cleared out and realized that everyone had completely forgotten about him in all the excitement.

The shrunken detective sighed, who knew that Kaitou KID was actually a friend to the inspector and his daughter.

Shaking his head, Conan trudged towards home.

"That… was the weirdest arrest ever."

Pausing to look up at the moon, Conan smirked, "I wonder if he even knows that no one has pressed charges." He chuckled, "the greatest thief in the world… will probably get off with a scolding and a slap on the wrist."

 _(Sorry ya'll, I had so many plot ideas, but the words just weren't coming for me to actually write them out. Now that I'm back in school being bored it's a bit better, and an Avatar:tla break didn't hurt either. That show is hilarious!)_


	39. the day after

39: The Day After

He felt like it was ungrateful to admit it, but Conan was bored. Besides the recent KID heist nothing had happened and there was nobody to talk to in order to pass the time. Ran was out with Sonoko, the Detective Boys were all on vacation with their families, even Haibara and Agasa had left for some science convention. Which is why the shrunken detective found himself sitting in the park people watching.

It was because he was people watching that Conan noticed the odd man stumbling like a drunk to sit at the bus stop. He was odd because while the day was cool it was still comfortable t-shirt weather, yet this man was wearing a jacket and a hat pulled low over his ears.

His face and hands also weren't the same color.

The man's face looked healthy, but his hands and wrists were pale and shaky.

"Are you okay, mister?" Conan asked, walking up behind the man.

"Not now, tantei-kun." Wheezed the man familiarly.

Conan's eyebrows lifted and he sat down on the bench next to the man, who was now so obviously Kaitou KID.

KID sighed and slouched more securely against the bus-stop sign.

"Darkening your skin with cosmetics doesn't work if your hands are bare", the detective remarked.

The moonlight magician hummed noncommittally. "Just leave me alone…." He pleaded weakly, still not making eye contact.

Conan reached out with a thoughtful look and his fingers brushed KID's face before the thief's reflexes set in and his wrist was grabbed.

"Leave me alone." KID repeated and released Conan's arm as the bus pulled up. He stood to board and had to grab the side of the automobile to remain upright. Even stepping into the bus he swayed with each unaided step.

Conan scowled and darted onboard before the doors hissed shut. "You're in no condition to travel alone", Conan informed the magician authoritatively. He crossed his arms, expecting an argument.

All that the detective received was an unfocused glare and a grimace before the thief dropped into one of two open seats. Conan frowned, but crawled up in the remaining chair.

Conan's frown deepened when KID closed his eyes and pressed his sweat-dampened forehead against the cool glass of the bus window. The thief's lack of alertness was concerning, especially in the presence of a detective. He obviously was in bad shape; either too exhaustion or pained to be entirely lucid. Both were likely culprits to the thief's current state. The laborious way in which KID swallowed also indicated nausea.

Exhaustion, paleness, nausea… KID had either come down with some fast-acting illness since the heist the night before, or he was suffering from a grievous wound.

"Is your brother… alright?" Asked the lady sitting across the aisle from them.

Conan turned to look at KID again, feeling even more worried at the lack of response. "He has the flu" Conan lied in a childish voice, "we're going to the doctor now."

The woman nodded with some sympathy and got off at the next stop.

The faux child sincerely hoped that his long-time rival had a plan to get help, _otherwise,_ he asserted, _I'll drag him to a clinic myself. A_ couple stops later Conan was tugged out of his musings by KID shifting position. The magician's eyes were open now, if only half way and he seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

KID's eyes abruptly cleared and he sat up straighter. "Here…" he muttered and got off the next time the bus stopped.

Conan scrambled to follow. Keeping up wasn't difficult with the way KID would list one way, then the other, as he walked. Tiring of zigzags, Conan stepped closer and grabbed the magician's hand. For a brief moment KID looked confused, then his eyes clouded again and he kept leading the small detective down the road.

"I really hope you know where you're going" Conan grumbled, but didn't complain as he helped the thief keep his balance as they continued on their odd walk. Several times he even had to tug KID away from obstructions or out of the paths of other pedestrians. Each time Conan would give an uncomfortable smile and let KID continue on his course.

KID's gait changed once as the magician pulled away and stopped to lean his head against a wall with his hands to either side. He coughed twice and brushed one trembling hand over his side.

 _Injury confirmed_ , Conan thought.

With a determined shake of his head, KID stood up again and walked slightly steadier, even without assistance.

Still set on following, Conan trailed behind and was surprised when KID turned the corner of the block and made a beeline for the front door of a residency.

The shrunken detective skipped up the steps while KID rang the bell and leaned wearily against the doorframe.

Eventually the door opened, revealing a man who was probably in is forties. His politely curious expression turned severe the moment he recognized KID, but his bespectacled brown eyes showed only single-minded concern.

"Hey doctor." KID rasped and the man ran a hand through his greying hair and huffed slightly as he glanced at Conan.

"Hey magician" he replied and promptly reached around KID in a steadying embrace. "I thought I told you after the last time-" he started chastising.

"It wasn't this bad last night" KID defended himself, leaning on the doctor.

The doctor grimaced disapprovingly, but waved for Conan to follow as he plunged back into the comfortable interior of his home. The shrunken detective closed the door and followed the two down a hall to a back room. On entering, he was surprised to see modern medical equipment and supplies.

"Who's the kid?" The doctor asked, pushing KID onto a gurney.

The magician's eyes flickered to Conan's, "the detective." He replied, confirming Conan's hunch that no names would be used here. "They start so young, don't they?" KID complained exaggeratedly.

The doctor scoffed, "I wish I couldn't say the same for some phantom thieves." He purposefully ignored the magician's glare as he dropped some tools on a tray.

With a start, Conan realized that the doctor had given away something KID hadn't wanted known.

"What's the pleasure today?" The doctor asked indulgently.

KID hesitated, then pulled of his jacket and shirt with a moan. His skin was pale and sweaty and his side was crudely bandaged. "Sniper got me."

Conan frowned, mind blanking for a second. _Who could possibly want KID dead?_ At least this answered the question 'why isn't he going to an official medical establishment?' as the police were automatically informed of all patients with gunshot wounds; not exactly something a thief could let the cops know if he wanted to remain free.

The doctor sighed, pulled on some gloves, and began unwinding the long cloth strip. "Details, details" the doctor urged.

KID winced as the bandage removal tugged at the wound. "I was flying, nearly out of sight of the hens, and my wings were growing tired. I let down my guard because the wind had carried me so far and wasn't expecting the crows to plan my path, a mistake that nearly…" he stopped, swallowing convulsively. "They missed their mark, but my wings were still clipped."

The doctor rolled his eyes at the 'code', "so bullet and crash wounds; you could have just said so in the first place."

"Who shot at you?" Conan asked… and was annoyed to be ignored.

Once the bandage was off, the doctor examined KID's side with a hiss, "and you didn't think this warranted visiting me!" he growled, flicking KID's forehead. "You are going to stay here under observation until I say you can go. No sneaking out this time or I will call Ch-Lady and have her shackle you down!"

KID ducked his head guiltily and Conan took the moment as opportunity to get closer.

The thief's side was inflamed and red around a surprisingly well-stitched hole. Twisting around the table, Conan was nauseated to see that there was no exit wound. If KID hadn't gone for professional help before, Conan was worried he had removed the bullet himself. "'This time'" Conan quoted drawing the two out of their argument, "when has this happened before? Why? Who did it?" He demanded.

The doctor opened his mouth, but KID beat him to it. "It is not something for you to be concerned about." He said forcefully, eyes dangerously bright. The malice in the magician's eyes abruptly disappeared and he paled and curled over.

The doctor pushed KID down flat on the gurney and started setting up an IV for hydration and antibiotics to fight the infection.

Conan growled in frustration, pulling himself onto a chair so he'd be able to see KID's face. "You've been shot! You've implied it's happened before! You can't force me to drop this, it's my job to help people! If I can help before… I'd prefer it not become my job to solve your murder!"

KID winced as the doctor attached the IV, but his expression was apologetic otherwise.

"The detective has a point" the doctor said, brushing KID's bangs out of his eyes and fixing his hat, "he could help, and then you wouldn't have to see me so often." The magician's headshake had the doctor sighing again and moving down to work on cleaning the bullet wound.

Conan sulked, glaring impertinently at the injured thief.

"I go through all the trouble of escorting you here safely" the detective ranted, "I am perfectly capable and willing to assist you, and as you lay here ill and incapacitated from an injury what do you tell me? To stay out of it! I don't know what kind of person you take me for, but I'm not so heartless as to wish death on anyone, even my enemy!"

KID stared resolutely at the ceiling, "why would a detective such as yourself care."

The statement was given as though reciting fact, but that just made it hurt even more. Conan's fists clenched and he grit his teeth, "fine! Continue your suicide mission if that's what you want!"

Dropping down from his chair, Conan stormed out the door. Yet as he entered the hallway he couldn't find it in himself to leave. Frowning sadly, Conan slipped down to sit on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Half an hour later, the doctor walked out. He was drying his hands with a towel, but stopped at seeing the shrunken detective was still there.

"How's KID?" Conan asked gruffly, glowering at his sneakers.

The doctor smiled, "I put him to sleep, he wouldn't rest otherwise. He'll be fine, eventually, and then he'll probably be right back here with some other injury."

"It doesn't sound like you like him much" Conan muttered.

The doctor laughed, "are you kidding? I love him like a son. You'd be hard pressed to find someone kinder or more caring than him. He loves life in a way that few could comprehend and he feels it deeply if anyone gets hurt. He's empathic that way, but he's also dangerously altruistic to the point where I wish he'd be more egotistical just because he'd be safer if he thought about himself more."

Conan snorted, "what are you trying to say? As far as I've seen he's as vain and arrogant as jerks come."

The doctor shook his head, "then you haven't been paying close enough attention. I have to agree that his act is perfect; he makes you think there is nothing more behind the mask than a Narcissus. Just think."

The detective inhaled loudly. "He doesn't actually think I'd let him die, does he?"

"No." The doctor said.

"He just wanted me angry enough to say I wouldn't help."

"Yes."

Conan cursed, "he's been shot, hurt badly, and all he's interested in is keeping me out of the line of fire!"

The doctor smirked, "hmm… sounds like you've got him pegged."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Conan asked, "I'm just a seven-year old."

"No you're not", the doctor retorted smugly, "magician is paranoid and realistic enough to inform me of any possible medical emergencies he might encounter with his occupation. Seriously giving your name as a contact in the case of him returning to childhood makes it rather obvious who you are…. That idiot has walked in here to get more bullet wounds stitched than I'd like to admit, more bone injuries than any other kid his age, and with more determination than is healthy. If going behind his back to tell a skilled detective to keep an eye on him will reduce the necessity of me keeping from retirement, then I am damn well going to tell a detective to watch his back."

"But…" Conan muttered, "you probably won't tell me why he's risking himself like this, I doubt it's just for the adrenaline."

The doctor shrugged, "he's never told me the reason, so I couldn't tell you."

"You don't know why he's a criminal and you still help him out?" Conan exclaimed incredulously.

"I know what he's like", the doctor said, "I know he'd never steal if there weren't a reason worth his life and that's good enough for me. I'm trusting you to make sure it doesn't come to that if you can help it."

Conan shook his head, "I can't believe how much faith you have in him, but I guess I'll do what I can." The detective stood up, "for now… I think I'll make sure he'll be okay with my own eyes before I go. When he wakes up you had better tell him that if I see a heist notice before a month has passed there will be a soccer ball with his name on it waiting for him."


	40. a little twist

40: A Little Twist

Death nodded politely to Lady Fortune as she approached, smiling gently. He offered her a hand to aid her as she sat next to him.

"Ever the gentleman." Fortuna teased.

Death shrugged, his large black wings rustling with the movement. "When one is met by a beautiful lady, one acts one's best."

Fortuna snorted daintily, casting him an amused smile. "You're just lucky you're charming half the time, or I wouldn't let you get away with the pranks you perform the other half."

Death hummed, "so I've got a _killer_ sense of humor, it's not my fault I don't want to be as boring and _stiff_ as the people I deal with."

Fortuna rolled her eyes, "that one wasn't even funny. Speaking of… how's that funny little favorite you're always following around."

Death nodded across the roof on which they sat, "see for yourself."

The stairway door slammed open, allowing Kaitou KID and Edogawa Conan access to the sky. The presence of both immortal entities went entirely unmarked by the detective and thief.

Fortuna frowned, "I thought he'd be taller."

Death scoffed, "you say that as though your favorite human is much better. Were they both physically the correct age, they'd be nearly the same height."

Fortuna blushed, "he's not my favorite", she denied with little sincerity and much embarrassment.

Death shook his head in bemusement. "You follow him around and do your work through him, as I act through _my_ favorite. What would you call it if not favoritism."

"He's my champion." Fortuna said dramatically, "no matter the situation or danger he always gets away, usually unscathed for that matter, that's why he's my favorite. He makes his own luck."

Death rolled his eyes, "He'd have died ages ago if you hadn't come begging me not to take him. You're just lucky that I have some respect for your 'champion' as well. He makes such a great rival for my champion; an intellectual challenge of great difficulty with far less danger than that Shadow Syndicate poses."

"Black Organization", Fortuna corrected mildly.

"A rose by any other name, my dear", Death continued, "his love for life is inspiring and his ability to move on despite death is what makes him my favorite."

Now it was Fortuna's turn to scoff and she waved at the two humans, still bantering back and forth with each other. "Have you seen half the stunts he's pulled! If I didn't give him a healthy dose of luck out of fondness for you… well, he'd probably have fallen off some building!"

Death blinked entirely black eyes before grinning widely with far too many sharp teeth. "Then we're in agreement?"

Fortuna glared at him for only a moment before she cracked and also smiled. "Always."

"After all, there must be balance." Death justified.

"Fate would kill us if there wasn't", Fortuna agreed.

"Only I have the power to kill things." Death argued.

"It's just an expression, honey." Fortuna placated.

Death crossed his arms petulantly. "Speaking of killing, I don't appreciate it when you set up murders around my charge. It's fine when it happens to yours, but mine has enough to worry about without your shenanigans."

Fortuna hunched her shoulders bashfully, "I just figure it's best for those who can handle such things to be the ones who should be on hand to deal with it."

Death sighed, "it is an odd sort of balance I have to admit", he muttered.

"Ah." Fortuna realized, "that's what bothers you is it?"

Death nodded, sinking into the shadows before rematerializing at the shoulder of his white-clad ward. Invisible and intangible, he caressed the air by KID's cheek. "The one so full of life, chosen as my favorite, and thus… never to feel my touch. I've tried so hard to put off his suffering the demise of those close to him, ever since his father, because once they are gone it will still never be his destiny to join them in the afterlife. Death's favorite, blessed and cursed to be free from death."

Lady Fortune glided across the roof to kneel by her champion, Edogawa Conan. "And he, Kudo Shinichi, favorite of mine, to never be lucky. I set every misfortune in his path that I'm able, every grief, because nobody else would ever be able to handle it. Every murder that occurs at his feet, every injury to befall him, because only he could stand against it while clinging to what joys he can find and the peace of knowing he's helped another. Fortune's favorite, forever unfortunate, but for when he makes his own."

"The balance" Death murmured as KID took flight and Conan turned to descend.

"Kuroba Kaito shall never die, in return for death holding off its work in his presence." Fortuna started.

"Kudo Shinichi shall never know good fortune, in return for always making others more fortunate." Death finished.

"But we help each other and take care of our own", the entities said together.

"I grant the detective more fortitude, by letting his loved ones remain by his side." Death allowed.

"I give the thief more daring, by giving him the luck he needs to succeed beyond all other magicians." Fortuna smiled.

"Together, we give them what they need to suffer what they must."

Death and Lady Fortune shook hands and each faded, returning to follow and guard their champion; Death beside the lively magician, and Fortune beside the jinxed detective.

 _(In most of the supernatural sort of stories where Death and Luck are anthropomorphized… Death follows Shinichi, while Fortune follows Kaito. I decided to switch it around. Death likes Kaito because he makes people livelier by non-violently spreading excitement; Fortune likes Shinichi because he makes people luckier by always making truth and justice prevail. However, Shinichi himself is always unlucky, with murders and crimes constantly happening around him; and Kaito… well… I see death as a reward for once your work is done to its fullest extent, like sleep after a long and busy day. Kaito will never know that peace himself, even as others die around him – maybe he finds Pandora and this is the result.)_


	41. budding bromance

41: Budding Bromance

KID hadn't laughed or spoken the entire heist. In fact, Hakuba was sure he'd never even smiled, not even a fake one, as was his wont. He just appeared in all his white clad glory, set off some fireworks outside for his fans, and vanished in another cloud of faintly pink smoke.

It worried Saguru in a way he hadn't expected.

His goal had been so simple. Come to Japan and catch KID before anyone else.

When had he actually started worrying about the thief? Perhaps it wasn't even the thief at all, but the magician. That was something he'd only recently come to realize: the _differences_ between the moonlight magician and his classroom counterpart.

Kaitou KID was flamboyant and suave, calm and collected, mysterious and intangible. Nothing could touch him, nothing could make him lose his humor, and nothing could stop him from achieving his goal unless there was something personal, something that bothered the teen under KID's charming façade.

Kuroba Kaito was fun and energetic, caring and compassionate, a prankster and clown. He loved making other people happy, but beneath all that… he was… fragile.

Hakuba had seen it.

Kaito was clingy and untrusting, he kept his cards close while making you think that you were the one holding them all. There was the devotion in his eyes when talking about his father, the selflessness when he went to any length necessary to make someone smile or forget their worries, and the way he never frowned or showed a negative emotion.

It carried into KID in some ways; the risks he took, the way he searched desperately for something when he obviously had no idea what he was looking for, and the ever-present rule that he wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

When Hakuba looked at it like that… it was obvious that KID was brittle and Kuroba was fragile as glass. Lonely, craving attention and affection, but unwilling to get close, hurting, but unwilling to let others worry for him….

If KID was silent and sad, Kuroba had to be many times worse to be letting it show through his alter ego.

That's why, with a sigh, Saguru turned toward the doors and left.

His heart felt heavy as he waded through the crowds calling KID's name, his feet felt like lead as he called a taxi, and he could feel the unyielding detective in him rebelling as he directed the driver to the Kuroba home.

The porch was lit, but the windows were dark, still Hakuba knew it had been plenty of time for KID to wrap up his show. There was no reason Kaito wouldn't be home this late at night… or early in the morning.

He walked up woodenly and rang the doorbell.

Kaito's exaggerated yawn when he answered was expected, his exasperated complaint at seeing the half-Brit's face was a given, the tired lines around his eyes from more than just lack of sleep was just more sad evidence, the way he favored his left side was worrying.

"Hakuba?" Kaito asked warily and Saguru realized he'd been standing there doing nothing for longer than was socially correct.

Brow furrowing, eyes softening, lips turning down, Hakuba moved forward. He ignored the way Kaito tensed at his proximity and carefully avoided whatever wound the messy-haired teen was trying to hide, and loosely wrapped his arms around the magician's shoulders.

"It's okay to lean on others every once in a while." Saguru said.

Kaito flinched.

"It's okay to be sad or scared. It's okay to cry. It's even okay not to talk about it." Hakuba tightened his arms minutely; patting Kaito's back gently, "but please… don't suffer alone." Saguru leaned back, meeting Kaito's glistening eyes, "if you need it, I'll be there even if it's just so it's not so quiet or lonely…."

Kaito sniffed, and pulled away, silently granting the detective permission to enter.

The doors closed behind them and the magician slumped, fingers barely putting pressure on Saguru's hand as Kaito moved them to the living room. Patiently, Saguru waited, listening in the darkness to Kaito's increasingly frequent sniffles. Sooner than he expected, hesitant arms moved to reinitiate the earlier hug. Slowly, the blond detective returned the embrace.

Carefully, so as not to spook the magician, Saguru combed his fingers through Kaito's unruly hair and guided his head to rest on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry." He whispered again, accepting that Kaito likely wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Kaito's chest expanded with a shuddering breath and then his tears began to soak Hakuba's shirt as he sobbed with barely a murmur of sound and they sank onto the coach.

Saguru muttered reassurances and lightly scratched Kaito's back and scalp, letting the magician cling to him until his breathing slowed and he relaxed.

"Thank you." Kaito rasped, curling into Saguru's chest more as he unconsciously dropped into sleep.

Saguru exhaled in mild relief, "everyone needs a good cry once in a while." He explained softly, trying to discreetly position himself more comfortably. He grimaced slightly when he realized that Kaito was effectively pinning his legs in place with the way he was sprawled across his lap.

Sighing, Saguru relaxed into the couch cushions and moved his arm to cradle Kaito's head better. "And sometimes… all one needs is someone to hold them while they cry." He added dryly.

It was awkward and they'd be embarrassed as hell in the morning, but Saguru couldn't help but admit that he couldn't mind much as long as he helped his friend. His detective instincts went quiet. _I'm not aiding a thief,_ he told himself, _I'm aiding a friend_.

…

"Hakuba!" Kaito yelped, falling off the couch with a crash.

Saguru yawned, stretching and rubbing his legs, which had fallen asleep at some point in the night. "And here I thought I was the detective" he groused in partially feigned annoyance.

Kaito gaped at him, looking no less ridiculous for the salty tear tracks on his cheeks from the night before.

Saguru stood gingerly. "It's good to see you are returning to your usual levels of dramatics, I'll make breakfast then shall I? You look like you could use a bit of time to freshen up."

Kaito pulled himself off the floor with a wince, flushing as soon as he remembered the reason for their sleeping arrangement. "I-I'm sorry! I was-sn't myself!" He stuttered, flicking his fingers nervously as though preparing to pull out a deck of cards or some other trick.

Hakuba huffed, shaking his head. He smiled mildly when Kaito finally met his eyes. "Kuroba…" Saguru shrugged, unsure of what to say he settled for, "it's okay. Isn't common courtesy? What happens in privacy stays private."

The magician searched his eyes for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding hesitantly, "okay."

Hakuba smirked, slapping Kaito lightly on the shoulder. "Right, now that we're in agreement… how about some food?"

~o0o~

Aoko raised one brow, "Hakuba-kun?" She asked slowly.

Saguru sighed, setting down his bento box and trying to twist to face her without dislodging the messy-haired class clown draped over his shoulders like an overgrown cat. "Yes Nakamori-san?"

Aoko tilted her head. "You guys are… getting along well", she said like it was a question.

Kaito grinned up at her, "I'm using him to satisfy all my carnal urges." He whispered with mischievous bravado and a conspiring wink.

Saguru groaned, "Kuroba, don't give people the wrong impression." He gave the inspector's daughter a disgruntled frown. "I take pity on him one time and he takes it as a free pass to infringe on my personal space!"

"There is no such thing as personal space when encouraging the potential for a budding romance!" Kaito whined.

"Romance?" Hakuba scoffed, "unlikely! And you're PDA is unappreciated."

"So you'd rather I show my affection in private?"

Hakuba scowled, "stop twisting my words! I was only extending an invitation for friendship, not for sexual harassment!"

Kaito flopped down to lay in the grass where he could see the detective's face, "but you even took me out for breakfast!" He baited.

"Only because I can't cook to save my life! And you, Kuroba, apparently have nothing but instant ramen!"

Kaito shrugged, "I haven't had a chance to go shopping recently."

Saguru snorted, "well you'd better soon, it's not healthy to-"

"So you are worried about me! How sweet Haku-chan!"

Aoko giggled, stopping the argument before it could continue to escalate. "You guys sound like an old married couple!" She laughed.

Suddenly Kaito was a good fifteen feet away and up a tree, both he and the detective bore identical looks of horror. "My god, she's right."

Hakuba groaned, "I blame you, Kuroba."

Kaito smiled sheepishly. "I'll just… tone down the teasing some…."

…

Five minutes later Kaito was draped over Saguru's back again, making a game of stealing his food just as he was getting it to his lips.

Saguru sighed.

Aoko smiled sneakily, "you know, Hakuba… if you really want to ward him off, Kaito's afrai-"

Kaito slapped his hand over her mouth. "Okay, okay! I'll let him eat in peace! No need to tell him about that!"

Saguru gave Aoko a grateful smile; somehow though… he felt that this is what friendship with Kaito was going to be like. _Embarrassing in the extreme._

 _(It's so fluffy! Do you ever just have those moments where you feel like crying or you just really need a hug… yeah. I sort of thought that this is how Hakuba might become friends with Kaito; 1) realize he is an entirely human teenage boy, possibly with abandonment or neglect issues (after his dad died and his mom went traveling)… not just a phantom thief. 2) Choose Kaito over KID at some point. 3) Have Kaito test the boundaries of the friendship with teasing and excessive physical contact. 4) Finally becoming used to each other and the new friendship.)_


	42. high as a hang-glider

42: High as a Hang-glider

The world blurred as the words on the pages took up all interest and thought.

"Hakuba-san?"

Saguru jerked away from his Arthur Conan Doyle and blinked a moment before he recognized the two detectives in front of him.

Conan was watching him with some curiosity while Heiji was snickering openly at his lack of awareness while reading.

"Edogawa-kun, Hattori-san", Saguru greeted politely.

"In't this a bi' far fur ya?" Heiji asked, "I though' ya lived in Ekoda."

The half-brit nodded, "I do, I was expecting company." He glanced at his pocket watch and frowned. "He should have been here half an hour ago." Saguru stood up dropping money on the café table to pay for his tea.

"You're going to see if something held him up?" Conan asked, childishly.

Saguru nodded, tucking his Holmes volume under an arm.

The door opened with a jingle of bells and all three detectives flinched as a person suddenly appeared, draping himself over Hakuba's shoulders. Both Conan and Heiji were wide-eyed at his appearance; his hair was messier and his manner too casual, but he could have been Kudo Shinichi's twin!

Hakuba sighed long-sufferingly. "I thought you of all people would be punctual Kuroba-kun."

Kaito laughed giddily, leaning heavily on the blond detective, "I don't have a clock, kikiki!" He slurred, holding up Hakuba's pocket watch before the detective could even realize it was missing from his pocket. The magician squinted at the timepiece, and then seemed to give up on actually divining any meaning from the small hands. "A magician is never late!" He announced instead, "he arrives precisely when he means too!"

Heiji snorted.

Conan was amused.

Saguru was frowning.

Grabbing the magician by his shoulders, he pushed him out to arms length and observed the messy-haired teen's dopey grin and dilated eyes. There was also an odd smell clinging to his clothes that made Saguru slightly dizzy.

"Kuroba… what the hell have you done to yourself."

Kaito giggled, "myself… Ku… ro… ba… Kaito!" He cheered, "that's me!" His voice lowered, "how did you know?"

Saguru slapped one hand over his face and gave a shallow bow to his fellow detectives. "Excuse me. I must deal with… my friend."

"Are ya kiddin'?" Heiji chuckled, "ya have frien's?"

Saguru scowled and had to grab Kaito's arm to stop him from falling over.

Conan also grabbed one of the magician's hands to help, which unfortunately drew the… intoxicated… magician's attention.

Kaito squealed and scooped the shrunken detective up into his arms. "Look! It's a mini-me!" He crowed, messing up Conan's normal hairdo to look more like his own (to the detective's displeasure). "But I don't need glasses", he whispered conspiringly, tapping on the fake lenses.

Seeing that they were drawing unwanted attention, Saguru grimaced and started pushing Kaito (still hugging Conan) back out of the café. Heiji followed behind, laughing at his miniaturized friend's expense.

They kept leading, sometimes dragging, the magician along until they reached the park. Forcing Kaito to sit in a more secluded area, Hakuba stared at him sternly while the other detectives watched on. "Kaito." He snapped to get the other teen's attention.

"Saga- Suguru- ru-rah!" Kaito sing-songed, meeting the half-brit's eyes.

"What happened?" Saguru demanded.

Kaito's smile grew and he giggled, hugging himself with his arms, "Batman." He managed to say, though it came out in a gravely voice not at all his own. New peals of laughter sent the magician falling backwards in the grass.

"Ba'man?" Heiji asked.

Conan looked bored, absently patting his hair down, "it's an American comic and animated show."

"You've watched it?" Hakuba asked in surprise.

Conan shrugged, "not really, but I heard about it while in America a while back. Supposedly he also counts as a detective."

Saguru sighed and pulled Kaito back upright, "what about Batman?" He growled.

Kaito snickered, "you're Batman. Pick a card." He held out a fan of playing cards that hadn't been there before.

"No." Hakuba snapped, "what does Batman have to do with you being drugged?"

Kaito started poking him with the edge of the cards, shaking from silent giggles.

Heiji rolled his eyes and grabbed one, "jus' play along", he muttered and turned over the card. "Joker."

Conan groaned.

"What?" Hakuba asked, "is that a clue of some kind?"

Conan rubbed his temples. "The Joker is a character from Batman who frequently uses something known as Joker gas. Just think of it as laughing gas."

Hakuba gaped, turning back to his classmate, who was now quite happily trying to build a card pyramid on the grass. "You tried to make your own joke gas or something, didn't you?" He asked, sounding resigned.

Kaito laughed and the deck of cards scattered. A number of small green capsules appeared between his fingers, "funny, done-y, sunny, honey, punny, runny, gunny, bunny…" he paused for a breath, "money, won-ey, junny, nunny…" he dissolved into helpless giggles, almost dropping the capsules of laughing gas.

"I think… we'll just confiscate these…" Conan said, carefully taking each marble-sized orb from the unresisting magician.

"'e acciden'ly se' one off?" Heiji proposed.

Hakuba shook his head, sitting down when the magician pulled petulantly on his pant leg. "More likely he used himself as a test subject expecting to be back to normal before coming to meet with me. His usual gimmicks are more temporary when they don't include sparkles or hair-dye. I assume he dosed it in an amount he thought would wear off after about twenty minutes, but it worked better than he'd thought."

Kaito leaned over to softly bump Saguru's shoulder with his head, suddenly seeming far more subdued and tired. A few soft hiccups made him shake, then his eyes slowly closed.

Saguru smirked fondly at teen, "he's probably been bouncing around for hours under that stuff's influence."

Heiji crossed his arms, smirking, "if tha''s all, I guess we're goin'."

Conan carefully slipped the handful of laughing gas capsules into the blond detective's breast pocket. "Warn him away from ever actually using these." He explained.

Kaito's drooping eyes suddenly shot open and he looked around in groggy confusion. "Weren't we going to meet at a café?" He asked Saguru seriously.

The three detectives laughed.

Blinking at them blankly and with increasing bleariness, the magician's face fell lax as he passed out against Hakuba's shoulder.

 _(Yay! More Kaito and Saguru friendship! I thought I was writing enough with them as the main characters… weirdly I seem unable to write anything other than fluffy scenes, which really aren't like me… honestly though… I get tired of Hakuba's smug face in the anime and manga and his weird way of drifting back and forth between hunting and helping Kaito/KID. If they dropped their attitudes I think the two would be great friends.)_


	43. river rescue and returned favors

43: River Rescue and Returned Favors

Hakuba woke suddenly, reeling from an onslaught of emotions: fear, surprise, and self-disgruntlement…. Switching to cataloguing physical discomforts automatically took precedence in order to help him order his thoughts; emotions faded into the background.

His eyes stung, his throat burned, and he was soaking wet and wracked by chills.

He recalled stumbling on a theft in progress when walking home from the KID heist that night. No doubt the thief, clearly an amateur, had been hoping to use KID's own theft as a distraction while he broke into a small antiques shop that held several expensive items. Despite how late it was and how tired Saguru had been, his morals would not allow him to stand by while this thief did as he pleased.

The following chase had ended on a bridge with Hakuba tackling the much larger man and nearly succeeding in cuffing him during the scuffle. Unfortunately, the larger man had managed to get a grip of Saguru's lapel and flip him over the safety rail.

He couldn't remember anything after that, so Hakuba assumed he must have hit his head and fallen unconscious before hitting the water of the river below. Had he not, he would have been perfectly capable of swimming to safety. Unconscious, however, drowning would have been the most likely outcome. Someone passing by must have seen fit to rescue him.

Considering all this, the detective was really quite grateful to be alive.

"Oi!" A familiar voice called, "why are you just sitting there?"

Hakuba turned to see one of his least favorite persons, Kuroba Kaito, approaching.

"Honestly," Kaito said, "detectives can be pretty intelligent, but your self-preservation instinct is in the negatives on a scale from one to ten. You're going to get hypothermia if you don't get the blood flowing! Move!"

As the magician came into range, Saguru could discern a bundle of cloth in his arms and the way his hair was oddly subdued, as though it were… wet. The uncomfortable realization that evidence pointed towards Kuroba as being his mystery rescuer set the detective off balance enough that he actually followed the magician's orders; hoisting himself up and stretching.

Kaito watched him for a moment before tossing over the bundle.

Catching it, Saguru recognized it as a wool yukata.

"Ditch your wet clothes before you catch a cold. "Kaito barked, never meeting the detective's eyes as he shuffled awkwardly and smoothed his own yukata. When Saguru also glanced around uncomfortably, Kaito sighed and produced a small square of cloth from nowhere. With some deft wrist flicks, the square unfolded to a large rectangular blanket.

It caused no small amount of discomfort for both of them when Kaito wrapped the length of cloth around Saguru in a makeshift tent. Still, Hakuba was reassured by the privacy and the knowledge that he wouldn't be flashing anyone who walked by that stretch of river as he changed.

"Thank you" Saguru murmured, now dressed in dry clothes with the thin material of the 'tent' cloth wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf.

Kaito kicked at a rock and shrugged, "yeah, well… nobody's supposed to get hurt at a KID heist."

"I wasn't at the heist though." The detective retorted.

"You were leaving it!" Kaito exclaimed loudly, cutting off Hakuba's argument. "And what kind of person would I be if I just let you drown!" His voice lowered to a level at which Hakuba was sure he wasn't supposed to hear, "even with stupid f-f-finny things in the river."

Saguru frowned slightly, watching his companion from the corner of his eye, taking in his shivering and the tenseness of his shoulders. With surprise, he realized that the magician… was terrified.

"You have ichthyophobia." Hakuba observed flatly.

Kaito shuddered, hunching his shoulders slightly, "yes." His hands clenched and his face grew shuttered as if waiting for-

Saguru hesitated mid step… as if waiting for Hakuba to laugh at him. The detective smiled slightly, taking a longer step to compensate for slowing down. Drawing even with the magician he crossed his arms, "I am flattered that you faced your fear in order to save me, Kuroba. I had thought you didn't like me much."

Kaito snorted, but relaxed some. "I don't like you. You're stiff and humorless and act all superior all the time. However… if there's anything I could do to help someone in trouble, even someone I dislike, then I'd do it."

For a moment Hakuba was silent then he spoke softly, "even at your own risk?"

The magician nodded, "even then. Even if I could die, even if I could get hurt so badly I'd never be able to do magic again. It would be worth it because it would be the right thing to do."

Saguru froze, his image of his impassioned classmate trying to reconcile with his image of the selfish thief, KID. He'd always known, even without hard evidence, that Kuroba was KID, but that would make KID Kuroba too.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked, breaking Hakuba's line of thought.

The detective jerked a nod, watching the magician with an odd intensity.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "come on. I'm freezing from that unexpected dip in the river. I guess you could… my house is closer." He huffed and turned away.

Understanding the veiled invitation, and also cold, Saguru followed.

~o0o~

"The Love of the Sea sapphire!" Jirokichi announced.

Nakamori-keibu eyed the shimmering gem, "this is the item of your latest challenge to KID?"

Jirokichi laughed, "I'm thinking of displaying it in an aquarium to honor its name."

Hakuba jerked from his more distant position. An aquarium? That meant fish. Stumbling slightly in his uncharacteristic haste to move, Hakuba joined the circle of conversation. "I don't believe an aquarium is a good idea." The half-Brit announced.

"Why not?" Jirokichi asked.

Saguru inhaled, quickly thinking of excuses. "For one, aquariums mean a lot of glass, which would be in danger of shattering. I'm sure you've all noticed the snipers that frequent KID's heists. Second, I would not wish KID's brand of crazy distractions on any animal, especially not one that can be scared by people merely tapping on the glass. KID's flash bombs and other tricks are far beyond that. Third-"

He was cut off as the door opened and Aoko skipped through. "Dad! I brought you a bento!" She exclaimed, handing him a small bag.

"Aoko!" Kaito whined coming in after, "I told you to wait. You probably interrupted their planning meeting…."

"Who are these two?" Jirokichi asked.

Nakamori smiled sheepishly, "this is my daughter, Aoko, and her childhood friend, Kuroba Kaito… he is a magician."

"A magician?" Jirokichi asked, interested.

Kaito shrugged, "I'm just an amateur, but one day I want to be the best magician in the world! Even better than KID."

Jirokichi bellowed out a laugh.

Saguru sighed, "Kuroba, seeing as you are here, perhaps you can help me explain why hosting a gem in an aquarium is a bad idea."

Kaito froze, "a-aquarium…" he said slowly, paling slightly.

Saguru nodded, "I have mentioned the over-abundance of glass as well as the safety of the f- creatures therein. Can you think of any other ideas why the exhibit should be elsewhere?"

The magician opened and closed his mouth several times before bemusedly realizing that, for once, Hakuba suspecting he was Kaitou KID was working in his favor. Clearing his throat, he quickly ran through ideas "ah… well… um… in the event of open tanks there is the danger of f-falling in, especially with a chase in mind. Additionally, a-aquariums tend to have curved walls, which could make keeping a sight line difficult. Plus the division would be unused to the building layout, putting them at a disadvantage, as they are used to museums and such."

Jirokichi nodded, "I suppose all these points are true. I guess my back-up idea will do."

"And what's that?" Nakamori asked.

"Put it on a boat!" Jirokichi announced cheerfully, "it will be like the Black Star, but with more defenses against KID and fewer distractions!"

Kaito grimaced, "a boat _would_ be better than an a-aquarium."

Saguru nodded, "indeed, it will likely be a far more interesting battle as well, with both teams at their peak."

Kaito looked at him perplexed, "careful, or it will sound like your routing for KID." He joked thinly.

"Perhaps in some ways I am." Saguru replied to Kaito's bewilderment. "I am after all a gentleman; I believe in fair play."

Kaito frowned slightly, "sure. Just so long as it's not around those finny monsters." He grinned, "a boat is better than an a- finny thing building any day!"

Saguru smiled, "that was the idea. I will catch KID head on, fair and square, by taking his monocle as prize!"

Kaito's face twisted into an amused and determined smirk, "first you've got to catch him."

 _(More with Hakuba… honestly this is a complete coincidence, these are just the ideas I've actually finished writing…. Also… sometimes I feel like my chapter titles are crappy, but I mostly name them just so I have some way to differentiate them. I think I'm far better at overall-story titles.)_


	44. aversion to alcohol

44: Aversion to Alcohol

He'd been a thief for as long as he could remember. His talents had been directed from a young age to be the best asset he could be. He had to be the best thief and he had to be loyal.

So long as he was loyal and useful as a thief, they would only give him targets that needed to be stolen. They wouldn't ask him to make use of the other things they'd taught him: delicate points on the human body, where you stab to make it hurt most, where to hit for an instant death, and where to hit to drag it out to an agonizing eternity.

He was the best thief.

But he wasn't loyal.

If they ever found out… he'd be dead.

They thought he'd forgotten, that he'd been too young to remember, but he did. He remembered his father. He remembered his smile and laugh, his gentle instruction, the games they played. He also remembered what they did to him and he wouldn't forgive them.

~o0o~

Mimosa sighed, his skin crawling as he slipped on the white suit, cape, and top hat. This was Kaitou KID's uniform, but he wasn't KID. KID had died with the great magician Kuroba Toichi and his son. Mimosa really didn't have the right to wear this suit, but if he was to be the greatest thief in the world then he had to look the part.

No pathetic thief dressed in black that hid from his crimes in the shadows.

Mimosa wore white and stood in the spotlight so his title as the best was undeniable. He was flamboyant and bold. He lived up to the name Kaitou KID.

But he couldn't accept it because he didn't deserve it.

Mimosa plastered a brittle grin on his face; he knew it was so ironclad that nobody else could tell how close it was to shattering. That was the poker face, the expression you made when you couldn't let anyone know how broken and lost you were.

With a light hop he was falling, off the edge of the building towards the ground. Death would be quick, the seconds before impact ticking away, but with a press of a button Mimosa's wings unfurled and he was carried away from such an abrupt end.

Another night, another moon, another target, only to return to his prison when it was over.

Nothing would change.

…

There was a boy on the roof.

Mimosa landed anyway. Tonight was just a test-run anyway to make the police expend resources and to hold up his persona. The inclusion of such a young child wouldn't be detrimental to the overall plan.

"Hey boy." Mimosa called confidently, "what are you doing in a place like this?"

The kid turned and deftly shot off a firecracker. "Fireworks!" He said calmly, as though not speaking to a criminal, even one as generally harmless as KID was reputed to be.

Mimosa felt the stirring of actual excitement as police helicopters approached, drawn in by the small explosive. The boy's childish exclamation of that same occurrence didn't obscure his true intelligence from Mimosa's eyes. "You're no ordinary brat." He replied, "who are you?"

The boy turned, his eyes sharp behind their glasses and a victorious smirk on his face. "I'm Edogawa Conan, a detective. Shouldn't you be worried, Kaitou KID-san? The helicopters are fast approaching."

Mimosa smirked, ignoring the discomfort that came with being called that name. As if it would be so easy to catch a master thief like he! "Hmm…" he considered, deciding to show off a little so as not to be underestimated in the future. Unhurriedly, the thief pulled out a radio and effortlessly changed his voice several times to further expedite the approaching cops, reveling in this so-called detective's shock. "Satisfied, tantei-kun?" He asked with amusement.

The boy still hadn't responded by the time Nakamori-keibu and other members of the Kaitou KID Taskforce appeared.

"My, my, you sure move fast Inspector." Mimosa jeered.

"Ha!" Nakamori boasted, "we were already in place, having deciphered your riddle. All the hotel entrances have been cordoned off; I didn't expect you to fly directly to this roof, though. Regardless! Give up! There's nowhere for you to run!"

Mimosa sighed internally, "I have no intention of going after the Black Star tonight. Didn't I make it clear at the top of my notice? 'April Fool' this was all a joke."

His glider sprang open with a click and he dropped a flash bomb before the cops' wandering hands could grasp him and ruin his next trick. "A thief is an artist, taking his prey in style. You're merely a critic following in my steps, little detective." He shot off characteristic parting words, dropped his next heist notice, and disappeared among the crowd of police uniforms.

"Try and keep up, watch carefully." Mimosa murmured. He frowned as his thoughts turned to his report to the Boss. "Hmm… a kid isn't important enough to mention…" he grumbled, "so long as he doesn't interfere with my job."

The fact that the kid did actually interfere later, stopping him from claiming the Black Star still didn't end up causing Edogawa Conan to be mentioned in Mimosa's report. He'd already checked the prize for Pandora out of habit and didn't really need or want to keep it just to return it later. So really, tantei-kun or not his objective was still completed.

Mimosa tried to convince himself that he wasn't trying to protect the boy. Edogawa was too young to get involved with Mimosa's crowd. He could only be about the age Mimosa himself had been….

~o0o~

The next heist he held where Mimosa met the Edogawa kid as a rival was a challenge by Suzuki. Honestly he'd tried to avoid the overly perceptive child, but the small detective still managed to catch on and hide in the side cart of his escape bike.

For an instant the thief had felt his heart stop, but he realized that despite the scare he still had the advantage. If letting the boy state out all his deductions stalled for more planning time, well… all the better. The child's intellect was as frightening as the veiled praise of his magician skills was gratifying.

Though… what right minded adult gives a child an anesthetic dart-watch? With the trouble tantei-kun was liable to fall into it made sense, but at the same time… he was a dangerous boy.

It was far harder to cover up the fact that he was nearly blown up in his next report, let alone the fact that it was the fault of a seven year old. If anyone else found out that a kid so young had given him trouble he'd never hear the end of it. He was lucky that his… colleagues took the newspaper reports to be over-exaggerations of the actual events, it helped that as a minor, Edogawa's name was kept out of the official story.

~o0o~

Mimosa cursed Edogawa and his entourage of friends vehemently. Didn't they comprehend the meaning of 'over their heads'? Not only was this old mansion a labyrinth of traps and riddles, but it was also infested with poisonous spiders and there was a murderer loose!

The thief grimaced. He'd already checked the gem at the bottom of the pond. Being assaulted by fish and soaked once was bad enough. He could just leave, he really should. However, they were all just children… he really did have a soft spot for children (even as inadvisable as the weakness was in his line of work).

A quick disguise later and he settled down to wait. For now those bumbling treasure hunters would keep them safe, but once the chance for getting the treasure drew near the kids would be in danger. Nobody had to know he'd protected them….

The child detective let him go.

Mimosa didn't understand it. He was a criminal, even if tantei-kun didn't know he was a member of a vast criminal organization, he was KID the phantom thief. Any interaction with a detective should have led to arrest no matter the circumstances, at least if Edogawa was anything like the English detective, Hakuba.

Instead he was allowed to flee unhindered for nothing more than saving the 'Genta' boy from harm.

Was this… was this respect?

Certainly, Mimosa held tantei-kun's mind, morals, and skills in high esteem, especially for one so young. Was the feeling reciprocated?

A pleasantly warm sensation filled the magician's chest. It made him want to smile genuinely. Did the kid actually like him?

Mimosa quickly shot the idea down. Edogawa liked Kaitou KID. He wouldn't-didn't- couldn't possibly like 'Mimosa'.

~o0o~

During their next encounter the young detective cleared KID's name, proving that he was framed for the murder of the older artist.

Mimosa was just glad he wouldn't have a crime he didn't commit on his ledger. He almost wished the crimes he had committed were. Maybe if someone knew all that he'd done he could repent and find forgiveness.

Then again, he didn't deserve forgiveness.

He also wouldn't forgive the brat for hitting him with that hellish soccer ball. The watch was bad enough, but super-kick shoes and rib-breaking soccer balls on top of that was overkill.

~o0o~

The dynamic of Mimosa's love-hate relationship with the Edogawa kid changed again when he helped rescue Suzuki Jirokichi's dog, Lupin, from the world's supposed 'strongest safe'.

Once again he was simply allowed to leave at his own pace. After some banter, playing with the grateful hound, and teasing… he flew away, once again with that pleasant feeling invading his body.

Was this happiness? He'd been friendly with someone for a change, hadn't been rebuffed, and despite his initial wariness hadn't been acted against. Was this what friends were like?

Mimosa scolded himself for the thought. Thieves and detectives couldn't be friends. Black Organization members didn't have friends. Friends were detrimental to loyalty, even someone like him with no real loyalty to speak of. Friends were something that could be used against you.

Still, the desire persisted.

…

He was called to the boss and chastised. His grin was more a bearing of teeth than actual show of amusement. At least they were only annoyed that there was nothing of interest in Suzuki's vault and not for more… dangerously sentimental reasons.

~o0o~

He had thought that finding out Edogawa Conan was really Kudo Shinichi shrunken to a child would change his view of the boy.

It didn't.

No matter Conan's true age, he didn't deserve what the Black Organization would do to him. Especially as someone the Organization had supposedly killed. If they found out he was alive, they would torture him to find out why he still lived, they would break him, if they were merciful they'd eventually kill him, if they weren't they'd twist him into one of their merciless agents.

Shinichi's intelligence and thirst for justice, gone.

The idea was repulsive to him, so Mimosa kept quiet.

The two kept running into each other at KID's heist, sometimes they worked together to defeat a greater threat and sometimes they were just rivals. It was challenging and it was fun. Mimosa could almost begin to believe that he deserved the name Kaitou KID until reality would crash back in and he'd remember that 'KID' was all just an act to cover the movement of the organization. A cover for what _he_ did for them.

"Save me." He whispered at his rival's back and left before he could see if the detective had heard.

~o0o~

Then there was the event on the train.

He had suspected, since learning Conan's true identity, that the serious little strawberry blond girl was more than she seemed. It was only a momentary surprise, easily covered by his poker face, to have his suspicions confirmed.

Haibara Ai was Sherry, the scientist who had been working (against her knowledge) on a synthetic recreation of Pandora's tears.

The chilling realization that tantei-kun was asking him to actively make a move against the very organization that had its clawed hold on his life sent Mimosa spiraling into terror. Conan didn't know the depth of what he'd asked, the risk. Mimosa wouldn't be able to hide this traitorous act. Someone would find out eventually and then the relative control he'd managed to maintain would be gone. They'd hunt him down and either force him into a role he didn't want to take or they'd kill him.

It was Sherry's life or his own.

Looking into Conan's hope filled face, Mimosa couldn't say no. After all, he was just a thief who couldn't even avenge his father's murder, but Sherry was the one who could cure Shinichi and give him back his life. Mimosa had no life to look forward to, but if he did this… Sherry would be free and Shinichi could be salvaged.

If the tear that ran from Mimosa's eye shocked Conan, he didn't ask anything more than a confused, "KID?"

Mimosa shook his head, wiping it away and standing with a watery laugh. "I'm not KID, tantei-kun. I hope to meet you again. If I see you again… I'll tell you my name." He walked away steadily. He had an award-winning role to play with lives in the balance.

After the explosion, flying away from the scene, Mimosa stoically let the tears flow. He had things to prepare. He had to be ready for when they came.

This marked the end of the show, his curtain call.

…

It was Vermouth who accosted him at his apartment nearly half a week after the incident. Seething, she slammed him to the wall, pinning him with an iron grip on his collar. "Why did you do it?"

Mimosa cursed his youth and lithe figure; at this moment it was a detriment to be so small and light. "Do what?" He hissed back, the fires of rebellion alight in his eyes.

Vermouth slammed him down a second time, "you know what!"

Mimosa smirked, "I wasn't involved with the explosion on the train. I was waiting and preparing for my own job, which was interfered with. I really thought the big boss would be better at organizing his subordinates so that their missions didn't overlap so grievously."

The slap he received was worth it.

"You let Sherry get away! You _helped_ her get away!" Vermouth growled.

Mimosa grinned, "Here I thought Sherry was dead, blown up, gone for good."

"I know about Haibara Ai." Vermouth growled.

Mimosa scowled, "she gave me hope for myself, are you here to kill me for my insubordination? If that's your plan you should know that I will take you with me in order to protect Sherry's secret."

The blond woman cursed, "why are you so… like your father."

Mimosa's smile melted away, rage coiling in his belly, stone-like in its density. "Don't speak of him."

"Why?" Vermouth shot back, "Because he refused to cooperate even if it meant death? Because he was a fool who abandoned his family unnecessarily? Because he was a pathetic coward of a thief like you?"

Mimosa jerked his hips, writhing out of her hold, before knocking her legs out from under her and dragging her to the floor. "Because he was a good man!" Mimosa growled, "he died to protect me as best he could. He was stolen away by you bastards! I hate you! Being one of you shames his memory and the meaning behind all that he taught!"

Vermouth's elbow slammed into Mimosa's nose, breaking it and causing his eyes to water, but he didn't release his hold. Vermouth snarled, scratching at his arms and striking at his ribs. Her final resort was to pull out the handgun she carried hidden under her jacket.

Bang!

Mimosa gasped as Vermouth dug her fingers into the new bullet wound in his side, the pain forcing him to let go.

She stood, keeping him subdued with the threat of the handgun she still held. Mimosa scrambled away, breathing heavily and smearing blood on the floor. He glared at her, pressing a hand to the injury.

"So you do remember him and that is how you truly feel", Vermouth muttered emotionlessly.

Mimosa smirked, pulling out a small remote: a dead-man's switch.

"You've rigged the building." The assassin assessed with an almost proud grin. "You're willing to die for this?"

Mimosa chuckled, "I am my father's son."

Vermouth smiled dryly and tucked her gun back into her jacket. "Go then. I'll cover your tracks."

The thief gaped, "what?"

"I have a soft spot for that little detective too." Vermouth revealed. "There will come a time when he will need allies, so go. I won't chase after Sherry any longer either."

Stumbling to his feet, Mimosa slung a prepared backpack over his shoulders, cast Vermouth a sharp glance, and vanished out the door. He was glad his organization uniform was black or the blood dripping down his torso would have been far more noticeable and alarming.

Ducking into alleys and checking for followers, even doubling back a few times, it took Mimosa a couple hours to arrive at the house he'd thought would be the safest for him to appear at. He'd lost a good amount of blood by that point and his vision blurred and distorted strangely at the edges as he staggered up the walkway of Hakase Agasa Hiroshi's house.

The door creaked open after a couple knocks.

Sherry herself peaked out at him warily, though Conan's glinting glasses were visible from the shadows behind her.

Mimosa smiled, "ah… Sherry-san, _they_ think you're dead. Vermouth sends her regards and has vowed to desist in her attempts against your life."

Ai's eyes were wide, "who are you?" She asked severely.

Mimosa smirked, "I told tantei-kun I'd tell him when next I saw him." He looked farther in to meet the shrunken detective's eyes, "I am Mimosa, a victim of the organization's cruelty." At their sharp inhales, Mimosa dropped to his knees smiling listlessly. "Yeah. I wouldn't trust me either." His words slurred and he collapsed, blood loss finally catching up to him. He blinked hazily up at the two false children, "ah… can I be free now too? I'm… tired…."

…

Mimosa groaned, waking slowly through a pounding head and the extreme soreness permeating his chest and side. He was lying on a futon in the corner of a lab with a soft blanket stretched out over his body. A box of hastily rolled bandages sat by his head and he could feel the bandages wrapping his wound shifting slightly with each breath.

Someone had seen to his health. It felt nice; being cared for.

Curling up more with a smile on his face, Mimosa drifted off again.

He woke again at a gentle, but persistent nudging against his foot. "Wake up KID-san." Sherry said. "I need to rewrap your shoulder and you should eat and drink."

Mimosa sat up with a barely audible moan and swiped at his eyes. "My name is Mimosa, not KID", he grumbled, but obligingly let the blanket fall away so she could access the bandages. He eyed Ai warily, uncomfortably unaware of her motives.

"Don't you have a real name?" Conan asked, standing aside to watch. "Mimosa is your code name: an alcoholic beverage made from a mixture of champagne and citrus juice. Kaitou KID appears to be more of a title, which I assume you inherited. You're far too young to be the first KID. "

Mimosa flinched, "Yeah. The first Kaitou KID was my father. The Organization murdered him and took me as a prize, training me to be their pet thief. KID is supposed to be a free agent, an untouchable unpredictable phantom… I don't deserve the title. My original name, before they started calling me Mimosa, was…" He frowned, thinking hard; searching through long lists of names he'd gone by to try and find what his birth name was. "It was something funny…" he muttered to himself, "I- it was ironic."

Absently he pulled KID's monocle out of his pocket and began rolling it across his knuckles. The pendant tapped against his thigh and he took up the charm to rub it between his fingers, the white clover bold against the black.

"Kuroba." Mimosa realized. "My last name was Kuroba and… my dad's name was Toichi. Like 'first thief' or something." He chuckled, "mom was Chikage, the Phantom Lady. 'Blood shadow', it suits her as an ex fear kaitou. Kaitou… you know… I believe they named me Kaito; with different spelling than 'phantom thief'." Mimosa grinned, "Kuroba Kaito. I like it."

"It suits you." Conan agreed.

"As does yours" Ai pointed out, "Mr. True One."

Mimosa withdrew, mentally berating himself. He'd just told a detective his name. That was wrong, right? But, was he even a thief now? He'd always been a thief and didn't really know what else to be. He'd impersonated people frequently, but did he even know how to be his own person? What and who was he?

"Kuroba?" Conan asked.

Mimosa looked up with a smile automatically in place, "yes tantei-kun?"

The detective flicked his forehead lightly with dissatisfaction. "Stop that. Stop hiding behind that façade of a smile."

Mimosa tried, but it only turned the smirk into more of a grimace.

Conan sighed, "Kuroba Kaito, what is your goal?"

Mimosa's smile came back full force to cover his insecurity. _I have no idea._

Conan flicked him again, "be genuine please."

Mimosa's breathing picked up as he tried to simultaneously drop his masks and keep from crying, "I- I don't… I don't know who Kuroba Kaito is. I don't know who- who I am. For as long as I can remember I just wanted to escape _them,_ but now I have and… I don't know who I am because for- I'm just a worthless thief."

"Not worthless" Conan corrected, "despite what you may feel, you are KID, and KID is compassionate and selfless for a thief. He is also a showman and entertainer, making his heists an awe-inspiring affair. He is intelligent, clever, and an amazing magician. Certainly not worthless."

"It doesn't really matter who you are" Ai added, "you're free to start a new life. You have a blank slate. The question shouldn't be 'who was I' or 'who am I', it should be 'who do I want to be?'"

Mimosa nodded, licking his lips nervously. "I want- I want to be like my father. I want to make people happy. I want to amaze them. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I want- I think this would make me happy."

Conan grinned, "how about that then? Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

"It has a nice ring to it." Ai agreed with a calm nod.

Mimosa's – Kaito's shoulders slumped and his brow furrowed, "so, just like that you'll both forgive me?"

Conan nodded, "they forced you into their fold, you resent them for it and repent for your crimes. You want to become better in your freedom. Why wouldn't we forgive you?"

Kaito sniffled, not bothering to try and fix his poker face. "Are- are you my friends then? Is this what friends are like?"

"Yes." Ai answered definitively. "We're your friends and we'll teach you everything you need or want to know about the subject."

Kaito engulfed both faux children in a hug, sobbing like a child himself.

~o0o~

Omake (After the fall of the organization and Shinichi's return):

Shinichi and Ai led Kaito through streets he used to find familiar. He stared up at the simple white-washed house with a mix of trepidation and longing. The nameplate proudly displayed the name 'Kuroba'.

"Excuse me, are you new around here?" A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes drew the trio's attention. "I'm Nakamori Aoko and this is Hakuba Saguru." She gestured to the tall blond-haired amber-eyed boy at her side."

"Tantei-san?" Kaito murmured in recognition.

Saguru frowned, "do I know you?"

Kaito swallowed, shrugging as he tried to avoid giving a definitive answer. "I'm… Kaito, er… Kuroba Kaito…" he stumbled over an introduction. "I used to live here?"

Aoko seemed to freeze in shock, but the blond detective moved forward, taking in Kaito's appearance and that of the near identical detective beside him. "Kaitou KID?" He exclaimed in incredulity, eyes narrowing.

Kaito shrank away, fidgeting with his hands as he tried to hide behind Shinichi.

"You're KID!" Saguru accused again.

Shinichi and Ai moved protectively in front of the thief. "So?" Ai asked daringly.

"So he is under arrest!" Saguru determined, laying a hand on Shinichi's shoulder to push him aside. He stopped, however, when Kaito flinched and looked down resignedly.

"Kaito was coerced into being KID after being kidnapped at a young age." Shinichi informed the half-Brit evenly. "He helped us dismantle the organization responsible after his escape a few months ago. We are trying to gently immerse him in civilian life so that he can adjust and become a proper member of society." The modern Holmes gently pulled Kaito closer for Hakuba's inspection.

"Are you really Kaito?" Aoko asked, her eyes shining wetly. She seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

Kaito nodded hesitantly, "yes. Did I know you?"

Aoko lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his tense shoulders. "We were friends!" She cried. "We met beneath the clock tower and you said 'I'm Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you' and gave me a blue-"

"flower." Kaito finished, shell-shocked. He pushed her away and looked her over. "A-aoko?"

Her eyes lit up, "yes!"

Kaito smiled and flicked his fingers to make a blue flower appear.

Aoko's beaming smile was infectious as she accepted the token, "welcome home Kaito." She said happily.

Kaito smiled, glancing over his friends (plus Hakuba). He breathed shakily, "I'm home."

 _(I always wanted to see a Black Organization KID. I doubted that Snake would be very good at taking in and training an already skill asset, however, so I gave KID to Conan's organization who seem more elite. Plus, they tend to handle more of the undercover work, which this version of KID would be.)_


	45. soulmarked

45: Soul Marked

 _(I recently read an interesting idea on the whole 'soul mark' thing, aka: the first words your 'soul mate' say to you are tattooed on your body somewhere. Well, the story was called 'The Trouble with Soulmarks' by ChosenChild, wherein Kaito and Shinichi are soul mates, but alas… Kudo doesn't believe in it while Kuroba does… so sad. As KID, Kaito is constantly trying to get Conan to realize they are mates, but the detective remains oblivious. In addition, Ran and Kazuha highly support the idea that Conan and Heiji are platonically mated. So… despite not really being into writing boy/boy, I was entertained by this story and pictured the way Conan would finally figure out KID/Kuroba Kaito is his mate. Mwahahahahaha!)_

Conan dodged back as quickly as he could; Gin's bullet barely missing his foot and sending up sparks in the darkness. Unfortunately, his endurance in a child's body was not as great as he needed.

The detective couldn't hold out much longer.

Hopefully, however, he could hold off the assassin long enough for Heiji to get the girls away. Of course, with Ran, it would be difficult to keep her away while she thought her little ward was in danger.

Another bullet, grazing his arm, jerked Conan from his worries. Right here, right now, he needed to worry about himself and trust Heiji to get help later.

In the corner of his eye, the shrunken detective could see another man dressed in black appear and his heart sank. Against only Gin he could have held out for maybe a minute more. With two of them there was no way that aid would arrive in time.

To Conan's confusion, Gin paused in his rapid fire to assess the newcomer. The moment the detective tried to take advantage of the lull, however, another bullet flying near his feet tripped him, preventing him from getting far.

"You cannot escape" Gin intoned coldly, "resistance is futile." He leveled his gun for the finishing shot.

Conan's eyes widened, his heart picking up in fear as he stared, not at the barrel of the gun, but into Gin's cold eyes. The assassin's finger tightened on the trigger… only to loosen as Gin was tackled from behind.

The person in black whom Conan had thought marked his doom was wrestling desperately with the silver-haired killer. Gin's face was fixed in a hateful snarl as he struggled to get his gun pointed at Conan. The other figure's face was turned away from Conan, but it was obvious that this new person was smaller and lighter-weight than the tall assassin.

Gin had the advantage.

Upon realizing this, Conan began glancing around for anything that could be used as a weapon. His ball-dispensing belt and anesthetic-dart watch were both empty and useless. His glasses and suspenders had been lost hours ago. His shoes… were useless unless he could get close, but with the way the two were rolling around there was no way he could be sure to hit Gin in a way that would knock him out.

BANG!

Gin's gun went off once and Conan's temporary savior froze long enough for Gin to land a hard blow to his temple, knocking him sideways where he lay unmoving.

Gin growled, turning back to Conan in a rage. His lip had been split somewhere during the fight, but Gin was somehow even more terrifying without his usual stoic expression. "Brat!" He growled, and pulled the trigger on his gun only a few feet away from Conan's face.

There was a whooshing sound, and then a flash of light that illuminated the assassin's gob smacked face.

Rather than a bullet, his weapon had ejected a small flag with the word 'BANG' written in brightly colored balloon letters. Both detective and murderer stood frozen in shock, both having expected one of them to be dead.

With a solid 'thud' Gin collapsed bonelessly, revealing Heiji standing with a dented aluminum bat in hand.

"H-hattori…" Conan stuttered.

The other detective dropped his makeshift weapon, "Ku-Conan! You're alive!" He exclaimed while Ran and Kazuha stepped up behind him.

Abruptly, Conan remembered the unknown person in black and cursed, turning to the still body. "Call an ambulance!" He shouted, jumping over Gin to get to the stranger's side more quickly.

Kazuha automatically reached for her phone to call an ambulance and the police, and Ran went to call her father.

Heiji followed the shrunken detective's lead and helped roll the other darkly clad man over. "He was shot while protecting me!" Conan exclaimed, ripping open the buttons on the long black trench coat without even bothering to look at the person's face. "We have to find the – " he broke off as his actions uncovered, not the black shirt he'd been expecting, but a blue dress shirt and a bloodstained white vest.

Heiji took over, pressing the removed trench coat into the wound.

Conan frowned, hesitantly moving to touch the man's face.

His breath caught when his fingers encountered rubber instead of warm flesh. Dreading the result of the action, Conan tugged at the latex mask and peeled it away. The face underneath was bruised, covered in blood, and far younger than Conan had hoped.

"KID!" He called.

Sluggishly, KID opened his eyes. For a moment there was no recognition, then he smiled genuinely at Conan. "Hey… boy…" he rasped painfully.

KID's eyes were so open and hopeful.

And… finally Conan understood.

Conan understood why the magician had worked so hard to make miracles at the heists the detective had attended. He understood why the thief had followed him around emitting a safe presence. He understood why KID was now lying there covered in his own blood, all for Conan's sake.

Conan – Shinichi – could doubt the reality of soulmarks as much as he wanted to, but KID – a magician – would naturally believe in it: in magic.

Slowly, Conan reached to move KID's shirt away from his collar. Revealed, tattooed over KID's heart, was the first word Conan had spoken to the thief.

"Fireworks." Conan whispered.

KID's face relaxed and he sighed in contentment, eyes closing.

~o0o~

 _(I like breaking hearts, so if I were rolling with this, Kaito would have died right there, leaving Conan with the guilt of ignoring his soul mate and then being the reason why he died. Mwahahaha! But if that's not an ending you agree with… here's an alternate.)_

Ran and Kazuha shared a guilty glance. They'd been wrong. Heiji hadn't been Conan's soul mate, meaning they'd actively tried to keep Conan from KID. If KID was so willing to sacrifice himself for the child detective, they'd also been wrong when judging his character. Anxiously, the two moved to keep a look out for the emergency personnel who should be answering their calls while also keeping an eye on the unconscious assassin in case he should wake up.

"Don't go to sleep, KID!" Conan begged, lightly slapping the magician's cheeks until his violet-blue eyes fluttered open again.

KID groaned, sending the detectives a sad and confused glare when they held him down.

"Yer pro'bly in shock, so ya can't really feel it", Heiji said, "but ya've been shot an' are losin' a lot o' blood. If ya sleep, yer chances o' wakin' up decrease… an' don'' move."

KID blinked slowly before lifting his chin in a weak mockery of a nod. His eyes turned back to Conan before he tensed. "Hos… p… l" he gasped, shaking his head as emphatically as he could. "more… bla…ck" he turned to stare at Gin.

Conan nodded in understanding; "okay… then we need a different identity for you." He paused, inspecting KID's face, "you could be Shinichi, but… if your blood type is not the same, then that's a problem."

KID grinned, barely following Conan's words. He just felt so tired, but he could hear sirens approaching and knew they would need a name. "Kuro… ba" he paused to inhale, feeling light-headed, "Kaito" he managed to finish in one breath.

Everyone stared at him.

"You're name's Kuroba Kaito." Conan said softly.

Heiji laughed, "it suits ya!"

Kaito smiled at the compliment, relaxing again, though feeling slightly unnerved at how dark everything seemed. He closed his eyes, intending to blink away the shadows, but he just couldn't seem to open his eyes again.

~o0o~

Conan sat slumped over the white sheets with his head resting on his forearms. It had been too close.

Shortly after passing out from blood loss, an ambulance and the police arrived at the scene. Within minutes, they had Kaito loaded into the back of the vehicle with a jury-rigged blood transfusion between Ran and Kaito. It turned out that all three of them: Ran, Kaito, and Conan had the same blood type. It likely saved Kaito's life.

After a several hours long emergency surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage, Kaito was set in the long-term ward under close observation. His emergency contacts were called and, to Conan's surprise, Nakamori-keibu and his daughter appeared. It was ironic to see the head of the Kaitou KID task force unknowingly worrying over that very same thief. There was also an older man with glasses, but he only flitted around worriedly in the background and left upon hearing that Kaito would make a full recovery. The next day Hakuba Saguru and another teenage girl with red hair visited. They were both subdued and quiet and left soon after.

Nearly a week had passed with Kaito in the hospital.

Conan hadn't left his side. No one complained though, not after Ran 'secretly' informed them that Conan and Kaito were soul mates.

 _It's strange_ , Conan reflected, _how seriously everyone takes this fairytale._ And yet, now that he had realized that he found his mate, Conan couldn't deny that he did feel oddly protective of the magician. He, who had been so skeptical, now found himself unable to even comprehend a life without him in it. It was something that needed to be explored. He wanted to know Kaito. He wanted to understand him and why he was moonlighting as a thief.

First though, Kaito would need to wake up.

Conan sighed, closing his eyes. He needed the sleep.

…

A vibrating hum woke Conan up. He shifted subtly to stretch and the soothing noise ceased. "It's no wonder you're sore tantei-kun."

Conan jerked wide-awake and gazed up at the laughing eyes of the one who held him.

"Sleeping in that kind of a position isn't very comfortable" Kaito remarked with a bright smile.

Conan beamed.

His soul mate was awake.

 _(Hehehehe! Now they can become best friends!)_


	46. his father's ghost

46: His Father's Ghost

Kaito smiles throughout the day.

He dodges Aoko's mops and gives empty dissents to Hakuba when the detective accuses him of the truth: of him being the phantom thief KID. Because it's a lie and it isn't.

His secret mission, to destroy Pandora, the gem of immortality, and to topple the ones who murdered his father… and yet he's not sure he'll be able to let the persona of the thief go even when those goals are reached.

He dons his father's suit and goes out at night and steals gems that many would kill for just to return them after admiring the way they sparkle. Baubles these gems are, described as priceless. But the only thing that is truly priceless….

KID laughs, his magic trick going off perfectly, to leap from a rooftop with an unnecessary, taunting flip.

His shadows have weapons that glint in the dark, his taskforce curse him from the ground, and his detectives call him crazy.

And Kaito knows they must be right.

Because as he dances through the darkness and moonlight, his father dances with him, identically dressed in white, but with a grin as proud as it is mischievous. And Kaito ignores the way the moon shines through transparent skin, and deceives himself into accepting that even though they're within reach they'll never touch.

He jokes that he is his father's phantom, but it's just because he can see the way everyone else's eyes glide through KID like he's not even there. His father just laughs silently, a white shadow over his shoulder, providing eyes for angles he can't watch alone, giving warning so he can flit away when death tries to claw at him.

Kaito knows it isn't healthy, but he doesn't care.

All he knows is that when he follows in his father's footsteps, his father returns to follow in his.

 _(Really short, but… I was playing with the idea of Kaito literally being in the process of losing his mind: either really seeing his father's ghost, or hallucinating it whenever he wears KID's suit. I wanted this chapter to feel disjointed and confusing, mysterious and vague, dark and light as though it were a fairy tale or dream. Because seeing his father's ghost is causing Kaito to disconnect from reality. Danger, is something to be laughed at; how can it possibly be real? His father is 'dead' and yet he's still just right there….)_


	47. mischief, mayhem, and madness

47: Mischief, Mayhem, and Madness

The setup was about what Shinichi had been expecting when the location had been named. Gin, Vodka, and a suited man stood in the center of the building's incomplete second floor, looking down on Shinichi and Heiji where they stood on the first.

"Champagne, I presume." Shinichi spoke first.

"You actually came. I can't say I'm surprised, you… detectives… being as emotional and self-sacrificing as you are." Champagne gestured and two thugs dragged a limp and shackled body forward, holding it up so it was visible. "Honestly, the rational decision would be to leave him with us- he's no use to you. He's too broken to be of use to anyone." Champagne ran a finger along his captive's jaw almost lovingly, until he struck like lightning to grip the battered magician's throat and force his head up to show dull, dead, violet eyes. "I should just put him out of his misery."

Champagne's grip tightened and, though his oxygen supply had just been cut off, the magician didn't react. Releasing the magician, Champagne smiled, as though he had just proven a point. "See? It's too late. There's nothing left to save."

Shinichi gazed calmly at the Champagne, one arm holding back his companion and fellow detective. "I came for the trade _you_ proposed. Me for KID, why are trying to convince me to not go through with it?"

Champagne brushed the lapels of his suit jacket demurely, "I'd never do anything of the sort." He smirked, "I'm just stalling so _my_ friends can take care of _your_ friends. The ones you've got waiting outside."

"Ya bastard!" Heiji spat.

"So you've double crossed us." Shinichi said dryly, putting his hands into his pockets. "Why am I not surprised. It changes nothing, though… it is still my goal to free KID."

The magician shifted slightly, staring searchingly at the detective from under his wild bangs. Shinichi met his desolate eyes without flinching, giving the thief a determined nod.

"We ain't leavin' withou' 'im!" Heiji agreed, clenching his fists and moving into a firmer, fighting stance.

Champagne laughed, making Vodka's fingers twitch towards his gun in an annoyance that even Gin seemed to feel, even if he remained perfectly still.

"Such a bold claim", Champagne flaunted, "unfortunately… none of you will be leaving here alive."

As though reacting to some preordained cue, KID's eyes suddenly sharpened and he let his weight drop, ripping his arms out of the grasp of the two thugs who had been straining to hold him up for the entire meeting. Used to holding him as dead weight, they were slow to react to his sudden activity. Kicking into their knees as he landed on the floor, the magician knocked their heads together before hand springing back to his feet and leaving the unconscious thugs sprawling.

Using the foot of chain between his manacles instead of allowing it to hinder him, the thief wrapped the chain around Vodka's neck, letting Gin's bullets strike the large man in his stead. Leaping over the organization member's dead body he charged towards the silver-haired assassin, who skipped backwards for more space.

To the dumbfounded detectives watching from below, both pairs of eyes looked equally emotionless and ice cold as the two clashed lethally.

Somehow, KID managed to duck and dodge each of the older man's shots without loosing much momentum. Even when he did get hit, as with a multitude of grazes and one clean shot through the shoulder, the thief barely bat an eyelash.

Gin growled, teeth bared in anger and foreboding. He'd never met anyone brave enough – or stupid enough – to charge towards him as he fired. That the magician was successfully dodging most of his shots only further irritated him.

Then KID had moved past him, catching Gin's neck with his chains and pulling him over backwards in an attempt to break his neck. Gin hissed, twisting his neck to prevent suffocation and pulled back. For a moment they grappled evenly, then KID twisted sideways, knocking him off his feet and rolling both of them off the edge of the floor. Using his superior agility, the magician positioned himself on top, using the assassin's body to cushion his own fall.

There was a horrible snapping sound and only KID got up.

The entire fight, since KID had broken free, only lasted about half a minute.

KID had only taken a step towards the unsettled detectives when something struck his back and made him stumble. Spinning with Gin's gun in hand, the magician let off a few precise shots and Champagne dropped with a clatter as his own weapon struck the floor.

"KID." Shinichi said with wary undertones.

"We were suppose' ta be tha one's savin' ya, not tha other way 'round." Heiji stammered, also eyeing the magician guardedly.

Nothing could change the fact that their favorite nonviolent thief had just killed three people and injured two more without hesitation. Obviously he was not in the right state of mind.

KID's head tilted as he looked at them, slowly approaching. He moved haltingly, as expressionless and unbalanced as a puppet with tangled strings. It was easy to imagine how, without the injuries of weeks of torture, this version of KID would be stalking toward them with the lethal grace of a panther.

"Hold I' righ' there!" Heiji ordered.

Cold violet eyes landed on the Osakan, but inexplicably… KID stopped.

"What's happened to you?" Shinichi asked, "the KID I know would never hurt anyone, it's the same for what I've heard of his civilian counterpart."

KID rolled his head to tilt the other way.

Shinichi scoffed, "you can't think we wouldn't figure out who Kaitou KID was when Kuroba Kaito went missing during the same time period."

KID's grin was more a bearing of his teeth that accented his unfeeling eyes maliciously. "I am Madness" he rasped, a drip of blood and saliva rolling down his jaw.

"Wha'?" Heiji asked, unconsciously moving to try and stand between his friend and a possible new threat.

"Mayhem makes the plan", KID muttered hoarsely, "and Mischief makes it fun." He inhaled and raised his chin to look down his nose at them disdainfully, then his eyes flashed and his lips curled in a sneer and he said, "but I'm the Madness that gets it all done."

"1412", Shinichi said, taking a step closer despite Heiji's nervous protests. Shinichi didn't balk under the thief's icy stare, "If Kuroba is Mischief, and KID is Mayhem, then Madness must be 1412."

1412 grinned, silently accepting the designation.

Shinichi exhaled sharply, "we have what we came for." He informed his fellow detective, "let's go."

Heiji glanced at Shinichi and then at 1412, who despite smiling eerily was oddly docile for all his injuries and the previous fight. Nodding, the detective of the west followed his eastern counterpart's lead to cautiously vacate the building.

1412 dropped the gun and followed like a ghost: not making a sound and barely exhibiting any presence at all.

"Looks like yer frien's were up to tha challenge." Heiji remarked to Shinichi upon seeing the restrained Organization members being led about by CIA, FBI, and the police personnel.

Shinichi nodded, "two birds with one stone; cripple _Them_ and restore KID's freedom."

"Freedom?" 1412 asked as emotionlessly as ever, "we will not be incarcerated?"

Shinichi tried to relax and show his sincerity with body language, "no. It was in aiding me that you got captured by _them_ in the first place, so I owe you."

"So long as ya don'' make a habi' of murder, tha' jus' now was self-defense." Heiji clarified. "Plus… _we_ know who ya are, bu' no one else does."

1412 contemplated this and bobbed his head in approval. "Only in the interest of innocence or life do I shed blood." He muttered. His eyes softened as he looked between the two detectives. "Mayhem trusts you, Mischief likes you; I am coming to be positively convinced. Take care of us."

1412 blinked and it was KID whose eyes opened. He looked disoriented at the two relieved detectives. "Tantei-kun, tantei-han… wha…." He broke off with a whimper and collapsed forward into their arms.

"I guess 1412's pain tolerance is higher than KID's." Shinichi remarked, "Kaito's is probably even less, so we should get him medical assistance before he wakes up."

Heiji shook his head in bemusement as they carried the unconscious magician to a waiting ambulance, "why's it when I'm whit' ya we always run in ta weirdoes" he bemoaned.

Shinichi snorted affronted, "it's not my fault! Besides, I'd take a thief with a personality disorder over a psychopath any day. At least 1412 was reasonable."

"I wonder if 'e was like tha' before tha BO got 'im?" Heiji queried.

Shinichi frowned with a thoughtful hum. "Coping mechanism?"

Heiji shrugged and they both watched the ambulance drive off, thinking about its occupant with concern.

"We ough' ta spring fer some therapy sessions fer tha' guy." Heiji muttered.

 _(A weird one, just because I can. Kaito= Mischief/the magician, KID= Mayhem/the thief, 1412= Madness/the survivor. Kaito is the one who adds fun and pranks. He is the pacifist and also the most innocent, despite being a harmless pervert. KID is the debonair gentleman who makes the extravagant and elaborate plans for heists, taking Kaito's magic tricks and charm to the next level. He is professional despite being a flirt and while prepared for violence would not be the one to instigate it or let it happen when he can do something about it. 1412 Is both Kaito and KID stripped down to a laconic and cynical entity who works only for self-preservation even at the expense of his counter-parts' morals, but with all of their cunning and skill. He will kill, but only when threatened beyond recovery: death, torture, etc. Unlike Kaito and KID, he's an incomplete personality whose only interest is the protection and wellbeing of the other two; no personal desires of his own. In protecting the other two, his self-proclaimed duty includes taking on all physical and psychological damage to preserve Kaito and KID. In other words, he takes over when his higher pain-tolerance would be useful or when major trauma is about to occur. He's like the tall, dark, and scary big brother. I was like… why stop at Kaito and KID being split personalities? I'll add someone more dangerous too, more criminal, thus 1412.)_


	48. voicemails

Voicemails

*Beep*

"You've reached the voicemail of Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire! If this that Haku-bastard calling… hang up. If this is Aoko… try not to yell too loud or my speakers can't handle the reverb. Otherwise, leave a name and message and I'll get back to you."

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"This is Kudo Shinichi, detective. Leave a message, but please be concise."

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"… Oh! Shi- *cough*… This is tha voicemail o' tha Grea' Detective of tha West, Hattori Heiji…. Leave yur message after tha tone."

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"Hmm… You know whom you've called, unless you misdialed, so I'll just say 'record a message' and leave it at that…. *Sigh* have a… _satisfactory_ … day."

*Beep*

(Haibara Ai)

~o0o~

*Beep*

"Hukaba Saguru, detective; leave a voicemail and I will respond at the earliest convenience. /English: This is Saguru Hakuba, a detective; leave a voicemail and I will respond at the earliest convenience./"

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"This is Co- uh- Edogawa, Conan! Please leave a message after the 'beep'!"

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"You have reached the voicemail of the Kaitou KID, a humble jewel thief of not so humble talent. If you wish to acquire my services, we'll talk, but I reserve the right to refuse service. If you're a fan who has somehow received my number, thank you for your support, I am glad you enjoy my shows. If you're calling because of my skill with disguise and you have *husky voice* dreams of a raunchy encounter with twins... *normal voice* I'm not that kind of thief; alas, my poor heart has already been stolen. If you're a member of the law force or one of my dear detectives… neener neener! Kikiki! And here's the tone-"

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"This is Mouri Kogoro, the Greatest Detective in the World! Ahahahahahaha! Uh… leave a message."

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"*Quietly* but witches don't use phones? *louder* I am Koizumi Akako. Leave a message if you dare."

*Beep*

~o0o~

*Beep*

"You've reached Aoko! Leave a message! Oh! If this is Tou-san… I understand, but you better be sure to eat! You can't expect to catch KID on an empty stomach!"

*Beep*

 _(This is an experiment to see if I can capture a character in just a sentence or two…. And a thing I'm doing to procrastinate the 10 page essay I should be writing instead. I'm hoping to get back into posting these… I have a bunch partially written, I just need to fix them up and finish them.)_


End file.
